<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La scelta sbagliata by Klarolineshippers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944954">La scelta sbagliata</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolineshippers/pseuds/Klarolineshippers'>Klarolineshippers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tradimenti [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries &amp; Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Betrayal, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:30:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolineshippers/pseuds/Klarolineshippers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina riporta Camille in vita dopo 7 anni, e Klaus si troverà a fare una scelta diviso tra la donna che ama e la donna che pensava di aver amato.<br/>Manderà in fumo sette anni di relazione con Caroline, facendosi influenzare da chi lo circonda?<br/>Ci saranno conseguenze per le sue azioni e scoprirà un importante segreto<br/>Una mini storia di 8 capitoli con angoscia e tanto dramma prima di arrivare al finale.<br/>Klaroline Endgame?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie Bennett/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Jackson Kenner/Hayley Marshall, Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tradimenti [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando Davina aveva riportato Cami dai morti sette anni dopo, Klaus era rimasto senza parole. Aveva amato e frequentato Caroline per sette anni e avevano iniziato ad uscire poche settimane dopo la morte di Camille. Caroline usciva da una frastagliata relazione con Stefan e Klaus non aveva veramente avuto una relazione con Cami, quindi la presenza di Caroline gli faceva piacere e non era inopportuna. Caroline era arrivata lì dopo aver dato alla luce le figlie di Alaric che le erano state portate via dal suddetto uomo, che l'aveva usata come incubatrice umana e Klaus aveva rispettato le sue promesse mostrandole prima New Orleans, e poi il mondo. A poco a poco si erano avvicinati e avevano iniziato una storia.</p><p>Inutile dire che quando Camille era tornata in vita, si era buttata tra le braccia di Klaus, ed era palese la sua delusione quando scoprì che un'altra donna era nella vita di Klaus, considerando soprattutto che le sue manie di protagonismo la portavano a credere che Klaus avesse amato sempre e solo lei. Quindi aveva chiesto a Klaus di lasciarsi andare e seguire il suo cuore, comprendeva che fosse andato avanti ma sapeva che si erano amati e non voleva lasciar perdere quel dettaglio.</p><p>Chiunque avesse conosciuto Klaus sapeva che il suo ritorno lo avesse confuso, e che il suo rapporto con Cami era stato fondamentale per lui a New Orleans, soprattutto con le incomprensioni che c'erano tra lui e i suoi fratelli. Era questo il motivo per cui veniva spinto senza vergogna sia da Elijah che da Hayley, a dare una possibilità alla donna che un tempo amava, perchè a detta loro un sentimento così forte non poteva essere annullato dalla morte. Klaus aveva detto cose importanti a Camille in punto di morte, e il fatto che avesse sottolineato di portarla sempre nel suo cuore, e le avesse detto che l'amava prima che la morte la raggiungesse, sottolineava il tutto. Camille non aveva dimenticato le sue parole e gliele aveva rilanciate addosso quando Klaus le disse che amava Caroline.</p><p>Klaus aveva accettato di vedere Camille e di aiutarla a riadattarsi alla vita, le era stato vicino per giorni e l'aveva accompagnata ad esplorare New Orleans, regalandole l'appuntamento che le aveva dato solo in sogno. Camille aveva chiesto a Klaus di più, voleva più che una guida turistica e un amico che l'aiutava a riprendere in mano la sua vita. Klaus aveva rifiutato, non trovando giusto farlo dato che aveva qualcun altro nella sua vita.</p><p>Quando settimane dopo il suo rapporto con Camille iniziò a crescere, lui iniziò ad allontanare Caroline. Era stato automatico per lui cercare di meno l'altra donna, e sebbene potesse vedere che Caroline soffrisse per questo fatto, lui voleva capire dove sarebbe finito il rapporto con la sua fidata analista. Ed era per questo che adesso si trovava nell'appartamento di Camille, che Davina aveva rimesso a nuovo dopo averla portata indietro dalla morte. Klaus si trovava a cena da lei stasera, non che Caroline ne avesse idea, perchè Klaus era consapevole che era sbagliato e che Caroline non l'avrebbe presa nel modo giusto. Klaus tuttavia aveva bisogno di capire la situazione e quindi aveva accettato l'invito.</p><p>Camille lo aveva accolto con un succinto vestito nero, simile a quello che aveva usato la notte di Natale, quando si erano scambiati il loro primo bacio. Ricordava come quella notte l'aveva baciata e invitata a dormire con lui, ma non era andato oltre. Lo invitò a sedersi sul divano e fece conversazione mentre gli versava da bere.</p><p>"Ti trovo bene Klaus, e Hope è cresciuta così tanto". Camille si sedette accanto a lui, e Klaus le rivolse un sorriso imbarazzato. Era una cena che aveva accettato di condividere con la donna, ma non pensava che Camille si gettasse palesemente su di lui. Essere vampiro l'aveva resa audace.</p><p>"Hope sta bene, lei ha sorprendentemente preso bene che io e sua madre non stiamo insieme" spiegò Klaus. Hope aveva accettato che Caroline e Jackson fossero i compagni dei suoi genitori e avere due genitori separati significava ottenere più cose.</p><p>"Vorrei tanto che mi desse la possibilità di essere sua amica, ma è sempre così distante da me" si rammaricò la bionda. Aveva fatto da babysitter ad Hope per i primi due anni della sua vita spesso, e sperava che Hope fosse almeno curiosa di conoscerla. Ma Hope non aveva mostrato alcuna volontà di parlare con lei. La trattava con freddezza e come una perfetta sconosciuta, cosa che di fatto era anche se non lo accettava.</p><p>"Hope è particolare. Si fida difficilmente, ha ereditato i miei geni" scherzò Klaus "L'unica con cui si relaziona in maniera aperta è Caroline" Klaus non notò lo sguardo teso di Camille alla menzione della donna. C'era un silenzioso accordo tra i due, che impediva di parlare dell'altra donna.</p><p>"Come l'hai conosciuta?" chiese Camille dato che nessuno le dava informazioni a riguardo. Klaus alzò lo sguardo su Camille e si rese conto di aver nominato Caroline inconsciamente.</p><p>"In realtà l'ho conosciuta prima di conoscere te" spiegò l'ibrido, rendendosi conto che nelle sue memorie aveva sempre omesso di parlare di Caroline.</p><p>"Quindi è un vampiro molto vecchio" dedusse erroneamente Camille.</p><p>"In realtà ha solo tre o quattro anni in più di te. Lei è stata trasformata per essere usata nel sacrificio per spezzare la maledizione" spiegò Klaus e Camille serrò le labbra irritata. Non capiva perchè fosse stato attratto da un piccolo vampiro. Lei si riteneva un eccezione.</p><p>"Ceniamo, sono curiosa di sapere tutto quello che non mi hai detto di questi anni. Siete sempre tutti vaghi" sbuffò Camille alzandosi in piedi e aspettando che Klaus facesse lo stesso.</p><p>La cena fu tranquilla, Klaus aggiornò Camille sugli eventi degli ultimi sette anni, sui nemici che avevano sconfitto e gli alleati che avevano trovato. Nelle settimane precedenti si era preoccupato di farla riadattare alla vita e al vampirismo, l'aveva aiutata ad esplorare New Orleans e Camille si era divertita a psicanalizzarlo. Questa sera invece Camille sembrava intenzionata a recuperare il tempo perso.</p><p>Quando finirono Camille accese lo stereo e tese una mano verso Klaus invitandolo a ballare. Klaus alzò gli occhi al cielo e ricordò che in realtà lei lo odiava, ma accettò. Erano stretti l'uno all'altro in un comodo silenzio, Camille cercava il contatto con il corpo di Klaus e Klaus sapeva che era sbagliato, ma si godette la sensazione. Qualche settimana fa nemmeno pensava a Camille, ma averla qui davanti a lui, viva e vegeta, gli dava una bella sensazione. Camille non esitò a lungo, prima di voltare lo sguardo verso Klaus e unire le loro labbra. Poteva percepire l'esitazione di Klaus, quindi spostò una mano sui suoi ricci e lo avvicinò maggiormente, per continuare a baciarlo.</p><p>Klaus si allontanò leggermente. Era sbagliato ma anche così giusto. Lui e Camille non avevano avuto un finale e non avevano avuto modo di capire i loro sentimenti, quindi baciarla era un modo per scoprirlo. Quando la vide riavvicinarsi, si chinò su di lei e riunì le loro labbra. Quello che era stato un tocco lieve, si trasformò in un bacio appassionato. Camille lo stringeva a sè per evitare che Klaus cambiasse idea, mentre Klaus fece scivolare le braccia attorno alla vita della donna. Camille sorrise sulle sue labbra e chiese accesso alla sua bocca, iniziando a far scontrare le loro lingue, mentre si esploravano a vicenda.</p><p>Camille usò la sua velocità e accelerò Klaus contro il muro dall'altra parte della stanza, spostò le mani dai suoi capelli al suo petto, toccandolo da sopra l'henley. Klaus, complice anche le due bottiglie di vino che avevano bevuto, non la fermò, ma anzi, fece scivolare le mani sui fianchi coperti di Camille. Camille interruppe il bacio solo per sfilare la maglietta di Klaus, poi iniziò a toccare il petto scolpito dell'ibrido, baciando le piume che erano ancora tatuate sulla sua spalla. Klaus sospirò alla sensazione delle labbra di Camille, e spostò le sue mani sui glutei di Camille, toccandola senza pudore.</p><p>Camille gemette al contatto e si dimenò sotto le sue mani, sperando che il suo tocco diventasse più audace. Klaus prese il suggerimento e spostò le mani sotto il vestito, ringhiando quando si rese conto che indossava un succinto perizoma di pizzo. Camille si godette il tocco delle sue mani e si strappò il vestito di dosso, facendo deglutire Klaus quando un trasparente e quasi inesistente reggiseno rosso, fu rivelato. Camille prese l'espressione sorpresa e compiaciuta di Klaus come spunto per andare avanti e aprì con un rapido gesto delle dita i pantaloni di Klaus, facendo scattare la sua mano all'interno dei boxer, e prendendo tra le mani il membro quasi eretto di Klaus.</p><p>Klaus sospirò di piacere al contatto e sbarrò gli occhi quando un audace Camille si inginocchiò davanti a lui. La bionda sorrise e poi tirò giù i boxer e i pantaloni, prima di premere le sue labbra sul cazzo di Klaus. Klaus fu tentato di chiudere gli occhi, ma Camille sembrava una visione mentre gli dava piacere seminuda. La vide prenderlo in giro mentre leccava la sua asta senza prenderlo veramente in bocca. Camille stuzzicava le palle con una mano, mentre con l'altra masturbava l'intera lunghezza. La pazienza di Klaus arrivò al limite, e afferrandola per i capelli, la costrinse a prenderlo in bocca interamente. Camille quasi soffocò per la brutalità del gesto, ma alla fine riuscì ad adattarsi alla lunghezza e al ritmo dettato da Klaus mentre le spingeva il cazzo dentro e fuori la bocca.</p><p>Quando arrivò al limite la staccò e invertì le posizioni, le strappò le mutandine di dosso e la sollevò sui suoi fianchi prima di spingerle dentro. Era stretta ma bagnata, quindi il suo corpo accolse facilmente la lunghezza di Klaus. Klaus le spostò il reggiseno e prese in bocca i seni di Camille, mentre continuava a spingerle dentro. Camille sentì rapidamente le sue pareti stringersi attorno al cazzo di Klaus e venne urlando il suo nome, Klaus la seguì con un grugnito.</p><p>Non era rimasto dopo aver fatto sesso con Camille. Entrambi si erano rivestiti in silenzio, mentre le loro menti erano occupate dalle conseguenze delle loro azioni. Camille non si sentiva in colpa per quello che era successo, ma sperava che Klaus prendesse questo come spunto per darle una possibilità. Klaus d'altro canto sembrava pentito. Quando aveva accettato la cena, pensava che avrebbero discusso e parlato di cosa fare. Klaus amava Caroline, ma era innegabile che la ricomparsa di Camille nella sua vita non gli era indifferente. Ma arrivare a tradire Caroline, quello era stato un colpo basso e sapeva che era stato sbagliato. Ringraziò il buon senso di Camille per non avergli strappato i vestiti, almeno poteva tornare a casa senza prove evidenti della sua infedeltà. Tuttavia il macigno nello stomaco era difficile da togliere. Fu sorpreso dalla dolce carezza di Camille prima di andare via, gli diede uno sguardo consapevole, leggendolo come un libro aperto. Si chinò su di lui e gli diede un dolce bacio sulle labbra, facendogli silenziosamente sapere che sarebbe stata qui, comunque andassero le cose.</p><p>Xxxxx</p><p>Erano passati tre giorni dal suo tradimento e aveva allontanato Caroline ancora di più rispetto alle precedenti settimane. A malapena le dava il buongiorno ed evitava un confronto con lei. I sensi di colpa erano aumentati e cercò di capire come risolvere le cose. Elijah ed Hayley lo spingevano palesemente verso Camille, anche Kol, ma Klaus non teneva in considerazione la sua opinione. Rebekah e Freya erano invece dalla parte di Caroline, Hope inclusa. L'unica cosa che Klaus sapeva e che sicuramente doveva trovare una soluzione temporanea. Aveva rivisto Camille per parlare e lei gli aveva detto che lo amava e che sapeva che lui non l'aveva dimenticata. Questo lo aveva confuso ancora di più e per questo ore prima si era chiuso nel suo studio a dipingere. Aveva bisogno di capire cosa fare.</p><p>A interrompere il suo lavoro fu Caroline che entrò nel suo studio senza nemmeno bussare con espressione seria. "Klaus dobbiamo parlare". Klaus si voltò verso di lei notò che nonostante fosse un vampiro, era palesemente stanca e non piena di vita e si sentì in colpa. Doveva dirle la verità.</p><p>"Caroline devo dirti una cosa" Klaus posò il pennello e si asciugò le mani.</p><p>"Quindi dovevo venire da te e braccarti in una stanza per farti parlare con me" Caroline alzò gli occhi al cielo e quasi sbuffò per il comportamento di Klaus.</p><p>"Ho bisogno di tempo" le parole uscirono rapide e senza filtri. Caroline inarcò un sopracciglio confusa.</p><p>"Tempo per cosa?" gli chiese abbandonando la sua espressione divertita.</p><p>"Per noi, per la nostra storia. Ho bisogno di una pausa" Caroline sbattè le palpebre assimilando le sue parole, e aprì la bocca per rispondere ma non uscì alcun suono "Sono confuso. Camille è tornata in vita e devo capire cosa provo per lei, e non voglio tradirti di nuovo" aggiunse con voce bassa, ma non sufficiente affinchè Caroline non sentisse.</p><p>Caroline chiuse gli occhi cercando di ricacciare indietro le emozioni "Sei stato con lei l'altra notte quando sei tornato a casa tardi. Non avevi sangue addosso, ma ti sei messo sotto la doccia. Lo hai fatto perchè eri stato con lei, giusto?" chiese incredula mentre scuoteva la testa. Si sentiva così stupida quando era stato palese che mentre Klaus la evitava, cercava un'altra donna.</p><p>"Dovevo capire delle cose" cercò di farla ragionare mentre Caroline si portava le mani ai capelli sconvolta.</p><p>"Dovevi capirlo andando a letto con lei?" chiese incredula, ma non gli diede possibilità di rispondere mentre una lacrima le scappava e lei fuggiva dal suo studio d'arte, rifugiandosi nella sua stanza. Klaus si sentì male ma sapeva che aveva fatto bene. Non avrebbe più tradito Caroline e l'unico modo per capire cosa c'era tra lui e Camille era stare solo. Voleva del tempo e una pausa era quello che gli serviva.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ad ogni azione corrisponde una reazione</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In questo capitolo di riempimento scopriremo la reazione di Caroline e le conseguenze delle azioni di Klaus.<br/>E vi assicuro che ci saranno delle conseguenze!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La prima volta in cui Caroline aveva sentito parlare di Cami, è stato pochi mesi dopo il suo arrivo al complesso. Era stato Kol, lo stronzo fratellino di Klaus a tirare in mezzo l'altra donna. Aveva raccontato a Caroline, non che lei avesse chiesto qualcosa, di come Klaus l'avesse pianta con disperazione e di come a trasformarla in vampiro era stata la ex sociopatica di Klaus, Aurora. Le aveva raccontato di come la donna tirasse fuori l'umanità di Klaus, e Caroline faticava a credere a ciò. Klaus era stato umano in più di un occasione con lei a Mystic Falls, e non era merito suo, lei non aveva tirato fuori la sua umanità, semplicemente lui era capace di essere umano come tutti.</p><p>Poi era stato Elijah a tirare fuori il nome della donna in una discussione con Klaus. Aveva urlato al fratello che le sessioni di terapia di Cami lo aiutavano a placare la sua rabbia e che senza di lei era una mina vagante. E schioccò una frecciatina verso Caroline, esclamando che lasciare sua figlia vicino ad una persona che aveva tentato di uccidere la loro famiglia era qualcosa di inammissibile. La discussione era nata quando Hayley si era lamentata con Elijah che Hope avesse passato il pomeriggio con Caroline. Non che Caroline avesse alla fine dei conti colpa in tutto questo. Nessuno era a casa e Freya le aveva detto di restare con Hope fino al ritorno di Klaus, ma era tornata prima Hayley e apriti cielo!</p><p>Vincent, lo sciamano amico di famiglia lanciava a Caroline sempre delle occhiate giudicanti. Lui e Davina avevano chiacchierato, non così tanto a bassa voce, di come Klaus stesse cercando un rimpiazzo di Cami, e che la donna gli assomigliava fisicamente, oltre che nei modi di essere. Criticavano il fatto che giocasse ad essere un bravo vampiro, mentre si rotolava tra le lenzuola del mostro originale.</p><p>Klaus aveva affrontato tutti, l'aveva difesa, tranquillizzata e si era scusato con lei perchè non meritava nulla di tutto ciò. E Caroline aveva accettato le scuse. Sapeva che stare con Klaus comportava essere accettato dall'intera famiglia e quindi accettava le frecciatine, le critiche poco velate e le copriva con un sorriso da Miss Mystic Falls.</p><p>Fortunatamente dopo i primi due anni gli animi iniziarono a placarsi, la diffidenza era ancora palpabile, ma lo stesso Elijah era stato carino a volte con Caroline. Hayley si era dimostrata sopportabile e soprattutto Caroline aveva l'appoggio di Rebekah e Freya, la nuovissima sorella Mikealson.</p><p>Questo fino a quasi due mesi fa, quando lei e Klaus erano in soggiorno insieme ad Hope e la porta del complesso non si aprì sbattendo rumorosamente. Caroline aveva avuto appena il tempo di vedere una giovane bionda sulla soglia, prima che saltasse addosso a Klaus, avvolgendogli le gambe alla vita e stritolandolo in un abbraccio, che Caroline trovò nauseante. A nausearla furono anche le braccia di Klaus che avvolsero la vita della ragazza. Poi Klaus disse il suo nome e Caroline sentì un macigno posarsi sul suo petto.<br/>Cami era viva. Davina era riuscita a riportarla in vita. E ora aveva le gambe e le braccia avvolte attorno al suo uomo.</p><p>Klaus le aveva goffamente presentate e Caroline notò la freddezza e il sorriso falso sul viso dell'altra donna. Da quel momento nulla era andato bene. Oltre al fatto che Caroline si sentiva male, cosa che nessuno aveva notato perchè tutti troppo concentrati sul ritorno in vita di questa donna, le cui gesta erano riassumibili nel fatto che si era fatta ammazzare e aveva cercato di proposito la morte, mettendo il naso dove non doveva, e giocando un ruolo che non sapeva giocare. Caroline non era stupida e l'apertura che Elijah aveva dimostrato verso di lei era cambiata radicalmente. Aveva sentito una conversazione tra lui e Klaus in cui chiedeva al fratello di non accontentarsi di Caroline e vedere dove sarebbe andato a finire il rapporto con Cami.</p><p>Quando si era nuovamente sentita male aveva pensato di chiedere aiuto a Freya, ma non voleva attirare l'attenzione su di sè, considerando che c'era già una bionda a fingere di essere stata ingiustamente martirizzata. Era andata da un medico umano e ciò che le disse la rese felice ma anche terrorizzata. Era rimasta sotto shock e voleva parlare con qualcuno, ma prima voleva parlare con Klaus, perchè non c'era altra persona che meritava di sapere per primo la verità: era incinta. Non sapeva come fosse possibile, ma era incinta. Un vampiro morto da anni era stato in grado di riprodursi</p><p>Klaus però era cambiato, era distante e non solo fisicamente. Non aveva premurosità nei suoi confronti, non la baciava più così spesso, e l'aveva toccata solo una volta mentre Caroline era sotto la doccia e lui si era indurito immediatamente alla sua vista nuda mentre entrava in bagno. Era stato passionale, duro ma anche amorevole, ma quando era arrivato il rilascio, si era lavato ed era andato via per occuparsi dei lupi. Aveva iniziato a stare fuori casa sempre più spesso, aveva iniziato a mentirle su dove andava e una notte era tornato a casa tardi, e si era infilato sotto la doccia senza quasi guardarla. Caroline sapeva che la stava evitando, ma lei doveva parlare con lui al più presto. Era incinta di quasi tre mesi e presto sarebbe stato visibile, e inoltre la sua gravidanza rimaneva un mistero.</p><p>Quando quel pomeriggio era entrata nel suo studio con il suo discorso già pronto e confezionato, una doccia gelata l'aveva attesa. Non solo Klaus le stava chiedendo una pausa perchè era confuso sui suoi sentimenti, ma era anche stato a letto con un'altra donna. Caroline aveva sempre avuto paura di non essere abbastanza per lui, aveva sempre avuto paura che si sarebbe stancato, ma pensava che sarebbe successo dopo tanti anni insieme, non dopo appena 7 anni e a causa di questa donna che in linea temporale aveva conosciuto dopo di lei. Si sentì come se Klaus l'avesse usata come un rimpiazzo in sua assenza, si sentì come il suo mondo fosse crollato in un attimo. Era scappata in lacrime nella loro stanza ed era scivolata a terra respirando a fatica.</p><p>Voleva dirgli che stava diventando padre e Klaus l'aveva lasciata su due piedi. Caroline si sentì distrutta, fatta a pezzi, come se un camion l'avesse investita in pieno. Una parte di lei voleva tornare nel suo studio e urlargli la verità. Voleva vedere il rimpianto nei suoi occhi, la tristezza nel sapere che aveva appena perso non solo lei, ma anche il bambino. Ma la parte di lei che vinse, fu quella che decise che non avrebbe voluto la pietà di nessuno, nè di Klaus, nè dei suoi fratelli, e fu sollevata di non aver detto a nessuno dei suoi malesseri, nonostante Freya l'avesse vista debole una volta.</p><p>Si guardò intorno e si sentì improvvisamente claustrofobica, voleva andare via da Klaus, dai Mikealson, dalla città e sparire nel nulla. Sapeva che Klaus aveva chiesto una pausa e che non la voleva fuori dalla sua vita, ma Caroline era stata la regina delle pause, lo aveva chiesto a Ethan, il suo primo ragazzo, l'aveva chiesta a Matt e perfino a Stefan. Ovviamente era stata una richiesta con un unico scopo: ti lascio ma non voglio perderti come amico. Lei non solo non voleva più saperne di Klaus, ma non voleva più vedere la sua faccia o quella dei suoi fratelli. E c'era un solo modo per andare via senza farsi scoprire, fuggire in pieno giorno usando le risorse 'Katherine Pierce'.</p><p>Caroline tirò fuori due valigie e un borsone, verso all'interno i suoi oggetti personali del bagno, quelli del comodino e le sue scarpe. Poi aprì l'armadio e tirò fuori le borse, e ringraziò il divorzio dei suoi, per aver evitato di avere carte di credito in comune con Klaus. Infine passò ai vestiti. Si lasciò alle spalle i disegni, i libri e gli abiti che Klaus le aveva regalato. Si lasciò alle spalle l'abito blu che Klaus le aveva dato anni prima, e si tolse brutalmente il braccialetto di diamanti che Klaus le aveva ridato il giorno del primo anniversario. Caroline ringraziò di essere un vampiro e di poter portare tutto senza restare senza braccia per il peso, e tra le lacrime spalancò la porta del balcone, e facendo attenzione a non essere vista, saltò sul tetto.</p><p>Corse sui tetti fino a che fu lontana dal quartiere francese, poi prese un taxi per portarla fuori New Orleans e soggiogò l'autista per dimenticarsi di lei. Nessuna prova e nessun indizio dovevano essere lasciati. Doveva sbrigarsi e trovare una strega che la occultasse prima che venisse notata la sua assenza. In autostop abbandonò la Louisiana e poi prese un aereo verso l'Europa. Aveva mandato un messaggio ad una vecchia amica, e atterrata in Portogallo, l'aspettava Lucy Bennett in aeroporto. La ragazza, amica di Katherine, l'aveva occultata e aveva lanciato un incantesimo di protezione sul bambino, sperando di poter ritardare la diffusione della notizia fino a dopo la nascita. Caroline mandò un messaggio a Bonnie, poi distrusse il suo cellulare dopo aver passato alcuni contatti di emergenza sulla nuova scheda.</p><p>Riprese l'aereo e volò in Virginia. C'era un solo posto in cui nessuno poteva trovarla, se non gli amici di una vita se avessero avuto intenzione di cercarla. Il cottage che suo padre aveva costruito poco lontano da Mystic Falls. Caroline aveva portato lì tutte le cose di quando era piccola e lungo la strada aveva acquistato cibi e risorse sufficienti per molto tempo. Il sangue non sarebbe stato un problema, aveva riempito il frigo di sacche e avrebbe usato la dieta dei conigli di Stefan quando sarebbero finite. Aveva pensato a tutto e organizzato tutto meticolosamente.</p><p>Quando smise di correre si ruppe in singhiozzi sul portico. Klaus, l'uomo che amava, l'uomo che pensava che avrebbe amato per tutta la vita, le aveva spezzato il cuore, era andato da un'altra donna e l'aveva lasciata su due piedi. Klaus, che era il padre del bambino che portava in grembo e che non avrebbe mai conosciuto. Klaus, che le aveva promesso l'eternità e si era stancato di lei dopo soli sette anni. Caroline pianse per ore a terra, china su se stessa, prima di alzarsi e tornare dentro. Sarebbe stato difficile ma lei era Caroline Forbes e ce l'avrebbe fatta.</p><p>Xxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p>Si era illuso che dire a Caroline che voleva una pausa, perchè non poteva ignorare che la prima donna a cui aveva detto ti amo dopo secoli, fosse tornata in vita dopo essere morta a causa sua, significava che Caroline sarebbe stata in attesa. Aveva visto i suoi occhi lucidi prima che fuggisse dallo studio d'arte e si chiudesse in quella che era diventata la loro stanza. Ma ore dopo, aveva bussato con esitazione alla porta. Aveva bisogno di un cambio di vestiti, dato che i suoi erano ricoperti di vernice, e quando era entrato aveva trovato la stanza vuota.</p><p>Vide il balcone aperto e immaginò che Caroline avesse bisognato di aria, quindi prese i suoi vestiti e andò in bagno per fare una doccia veloce. MA quando entrò lo attese una doccia fredda, perchè fu evidente che c'era qualcosa di diverso, di vuoto. L'intero ripiano dove Caroline teneva le sue cose, era vuoto, non c'erano i suoi trucci, il suo immancabile ferro arriccia capelli, i profumi o lo spazzolino.</p><p>Klaus sbarrò gli occhi e lasciò cadere le sue cose a terra mentre tornava di cosa nella stanza. Andò dritto verso la sua parte del letto e spalancò il cassetto del comodino, trovò all'interno il famoso bracciale di diamanti, che già una volta gli era stato lanciato contro. Caroline non se lo toglieva mai, se non per dormire o farsi la doccia. Il resto del comodino era vuoto, salvo per un libro che lui le aveva comprato anni prima, sulla storia di New Orleans, che era stato scritto e redatto da un suo vecchio amico. Klaus lo lasciò cadere a terra, mentre andava verso l'armadio, ma sorprendentemente non era vuoto come si aspettava.</p><p>Al suo interno c'erano vari vestiti che nel corso dei 7 anni aveva regalato a Caroline. Ma quello che lo spezzò fu la vista del vestito blu che le aveva regalato circa 12 anni prima, per il ballo che sua madre aveva dato a Mystic Falls. Caroline nonostante le azioni brutali verso lei e i suoi amici, lo aveva conservato con cura. E quando si era trasferita da lui, lo aveva portato con sè. Ora invece giaceva nell'armadio con tutto ciò che si era lasciata alle spalle, al primo posto lui.</p><p>Klaus si era seduto nel letto, si era portato le mani sul viso, e aveva trattenuto a stento un urlo disperato. Caroline non era quella che voleva perdere. Aveva chiesto una pausa perchè voleva far chiarezza su Camille, ma i suoi sentimenti per Caroline non erano cambiati, sebbene lui l'avesse tradita. Uscì dalla stanza e scese in soggiorno e iniziò a distruggere tutto. Gettò la poltrona del soggiorno dove si rannicchiava Caroline, contro lo specchio all'entrata, mentre i vetri volavano dappertutto. Il tavolo vicino al camino fu gettato verso il divano che si capovolse per la forza brutale che era stata usata. Continuò a lanciare cose e oggetti, distruggendo la stanza in modo più drastico e definitivo di come aveva abbozzato quando Aurora aveva ucciso Camille. Il dolore nel petto che provava ora, non era paragonabile alla rabbia di quel momento.</p><p>Il suo trambusto attirò gli abitanti di tutta la casa, che si precipitarono nella stanza. Erano tutti in piedi scioccati, ma non fu difficile immaginare che Caroline era andata via.<br/>Elijah ed Hayley avevano accolto la notizia con shock e stupore. Non erano stati fan di Caroline, ma li aveva conquistati a piccoli passi. Freya aveva perso la sua spalla destra, quella che l'aveva aiutata a farsi accettare dai suoi fratelli, un'amica che era stata una costante nella sua vita. Un vampiro talmente umano che l'aveva sempre lasciata stupita. Rebekah era furiosa, ma non con Caroline. La rabbia la colpì ad ondate quando scoprì cos'aveva fatto Klaus. Il fatto che l'avesse lasciata e soprattutto tradita la lasciò disgustata. Caroline Forbes era cresciuta nel cuore della bionda, l'aveva conquistata, aveva tirato fuori il lato umano e divertente di Klaus, aveva unito la sua famiglia. </p><p>Ma quella che non riusciva ad accettare la verità era Hope, che da un giorno all'altro perse la sua costante per 7 anni. Mentre Hayley viveva con il branco, e pur vedendo Hope ogni giorno, non era una figura di riferimento; Klaus era spesso invischiato con Elijah in problemi soprannaturali a New Orleans. Era Caroline che la svegliava, le preparava la colazione, la accompagnava a scuola (era stata lei a convincere Klaus ed Hayley, che l'istruzione a casa, sarebbe stata dannosa per Hope), l'aiutava a studiare e la portava a fare shopping. Anche se Hayley a volte subentrava in queste attività, mettendola a letto la sera o portandola nel Bayou, o Klaus l'aiutava a dipingere, o accompagnava lei e Caroline a scuola, al parco o fare shopping, era comunque Caroline il punto di riferimento di Hope.</p><p>E per Klaus fu straziante spiegare a sua figlia di quasi dieci anni, che Caroline era andata via, ma che la colpa era sua, e Caroline non era andata via per lei.<br/>Freya ed Hayley avevano cercato di essere per Hope, la figura di riferimento che era Caroline, ma nonostante la bionda facesse sembrare tutto semplice, in realtà era impossibile stare dietro Hope e avere una vita. Era subentrato Elijah, Rebekah, addirittura Kol, ma Hope aveva iniziato a chiudersi a riccio. E cosa ancora più importante, aveva rinunciato a dipingere con suo padre, evitandolo di continuo.</p><p>Con il passare delle settimane Elijah aveva spinto Klaus a dare un senso a ciò che era successo. Caroline era andata via, ma Cami era viva ed era stata importante nelle loro vite, quindi meritava di avere una chance. Quindi Cami e Klaus avevano iniziato a vedersi e Cami aveva riallacciato i rapporti con Hayley, con Freya, andava d'accordo con Kol e anche con Elijah.</p><p>Hope tuttavia era diversa. Seppur la bambina sapesse che Cami era stata la sua babysitter, e seppur sapesse che suo padre aveva amato questa donna, Hope la odiava. Quindi quando fu incastrata in una giornata di shopping con lei e sua madre, iniziò a piangere e ad urlare tutto il tempo, tanto che Hayley dovette riportarla al complesso da Rebekah, la sua zia preferita. Klaus aveva provato a parlare con Hope, ma la verità è che dava ragione a sua figlia. Aveva rovinato le loro vite, e doveva prendersi le conseguenze delle sue azioni.</p><p>Klaus aveva chiesto ad alcuni dei suoi vampiri di trovare Caroline e proteggerla, ma col passare delle settimane, gli fu chiaro che senza una strega, trovarla era impossibile. L'aveva cercata a Mystic Falls, a Withmore, aveva setacciato la Virginia, senza trovarla. Poi mesi dopo si era arreso e aveva chiesto aiuto a Freya. E sua sorella dovette confessargli uno scomodo segreto: aveva provato a rintracciarla quando Hope aveva dato di matto, aveva anche incanalato Hope, ma di Caroline non vi era traccia. O era stata occultata da qualche strega potente, o... Freya lasciò la frase in sospeso, ma era chiaro che intendesse che vi era una piccola probabilità che Caroline fosse morta.<br/>Klaus si rifiutò di credere quello, ma aveva paura per Caroline e la sua sicurezza. Aveva molti nemici, e Caroline non era un vecchio vampiro, quindi poteva essere a rischio. Fu quello che lo convinse a chiamare la strega Bennett. Ma la risposta arrivò in modo inaspettato.</p><p>Quel pomeriggio erano al complesso tutti i Mikealson, Marcel, Cami, Davina e a malincuore Jackson, Vincent e Josh. Stavano discutendo di fazioni e trattative, quando una furiosa Bonnie Bennett entrò al complesso, a testa alta e pugni serrati.</p><p>"Come osi chiedermi favori, sociopatico assassino di massa. Distruttore di vite e villaggi, come tuo padre" le dure parole di Bonnie, avevano alzato la tensione. Elijah si fece avanti per fronteggiare la strega, ma Freya lo trattenne. Non spettava a lui questo compito.</p><p>"Ho solo bisogno di sapere se hai occultato Caroline" rispose con calma, anche se le parole della strega, bruciavano sulla sua pelle. Cami lo guardò sconvolta, non aspettandosi che quasi sei mesi dopo che la bionda era andata via, lui la stesse ancora cercando.</p><p>"Non l'ho occultata. Ma le streghe ti odiano, quindi penso che non sia stato difficile trovare qualcuno che lo facesse per lei. Magari proprio le streghe in questo posto, che ammettiamolo, hanno sempre odiato Caroline" disse sprezzante mentre guardava Davina e Vincent.</p><p>"Non lo abbiamo fatto" si difese Davina.</p><p>"Abbiamo saputo da Cami che Caroline era andata via" aggiunse Kol, in difesa della moglie. Bonnie non lo degnò di uno sguardo. Sapeva che lui e Davina erano stati abbastanza duri con Caroline, perchè la vedevano come sostituta di Cami.</p><p>"Potrebbe essere morta e non ti interessa sapere dove si trova?" urlò Klaus furioso, mentre Bonnie inarcava un sopracciglio.</p><p>"E perchè dovrebbe essere morta. Mi sembra evidente che non vuole essere trovata da te" rispose piccata, facendo sorridere Rebekah. In quel momento la bionda originale si pentiva di non aver dato credito alla banda di Mystic Falls.</p><p>"Ho nemici ovunque Bonnie" cercò di farla ragionare Klaus, alzando il tono della voce.</p><p>"Notizia flash Klaus. Non sei il centro del mondo, e Caroline non ha bisogno di te. A Mystic Falls ce la cavavamo abbastanza bene, senza che giocassi ad essere un cavaliere dall'armatura scintillante" la furia di Bonnie colpiva tutti ad ondate. Nessuno osava intervenire.</p><p>"Non è a Mystic Falls, non è in Virginia. Ho setacciato paesi e città. Siete amici inutili che non si preoccupano per lei, perchè non è la dannata doppelganger" rispose furente prima che un'aneurisma lo facesse piegare sulle ginocchia.</p><p>"Klaus" urlò Cami avvicinandosi al suo ragazzo, prima di essere colpita anche lei dall'aneurisma. Bonnie odiava quella donna quasi quanto odiava Klaus.</p><p>"Non osare nemmeno pensarlo. Non dopo che l'hai usata per 7 anni solo per scaldarti il letto e fare da babysitter a tua figlia, perchè non sei stato in grado di crescerla da solo" sibilò furiosa, mentre tutti la guardavano sconvolti. Klaus l'avrebbe uccisa, fu il costante pensiero di tutti. Klaus non pensava che qualcuno avrebbe ridotto il suo amore per Caroline all'essere una babysitter o una donna calda.</p><p>"Hai ragione ad essere arrabbiata. Ma siamo preoccupati. Non posso rintracciarla, non abbiamo sue notizie" spiegò Freya con calma, tentando di avvicinarsi alla strega Bennett.</p><p>"Non avete sue notizie perchè non avete diritto di averle. E non fate finta che vi importi, la odiavate tutti. L'unico motivo per cui è rimasta qui, è perchè pensava che Klaus l'amasse. Si sbagliava" disse interrompendo l'aneurisma, e voltandosi a guardare Freya. Sapeva che Freya apprezzava Caroline, ma nessuno l'aveva accettata con facilità. La sua migliore amica aveva dovuto lottare per essere accettata, da una famiglia disfunzionale sociopatica.</p><p>"Miss Bennett, se sai dove si trova non devi dircelo. Dicci solo se sta bene" mediò Elijah. Non si era preoccupato per la bionda ma non era ceco. Quella donna era importante per suo fratello e stava setacciando tutto il mondo per trovarla.</p><p>"Non so se sta bene, e non so dove si trova Elijah" ribattè Bonnie acida. L'espressione di Klaus cadde. Pensava che i suoi amici avrebbero avuto sue notizie.</p><p>Rebekah si fece avanti furiosa "Allora perchè non stai muovendo mari e monti per riaverla" domandò arrabbiata. Caroline era importante per lei e non accettava che nessuno avesse sue notizie.</p><p>"Perchè mi ha lasciato un messaggio interessante sei mesi fa. Mi ha detto che era stata occultata, e che voleva stare da sola. Mi ha detto che si sarebbe fatta viva lei, ma non lo ha fatto. Quindi non sono arrabbiata con lei, sono arrabbiata con voi" Bonnie guardò Klaus con furia, poi aggiunse "Smettetela di perseguitarmi. Andate avanti con le vostre vite Mikealson. E non rovinate altre vite" non aspettò una parola e andò via.</p><p>Era stato il momento in cui aveva distrutto la stanza. Non aveva permesso a nessuno di entrarci per mesi, poteva sentire il suo odore lì dentro. Non aveva spostato nulla, perchè sperava che un giorno sarebbe tornata. Ora le cose non sembravano più positive come prima. Quindi fece a pezzi tutto, ignorando le urla di Elijah, le proteste di Rebekah o gli schiaffi di Hayley perchè aveva spaventato Hope. Poi si lasciò cadere a terra, mentre le lacrime gli bagnavano il viso. L'aveva persa. Fu il momento in cui realizzò che aveva perso Caroline, e la colpa era solo sua.</p><p>Elijah si sedette al suo fianco e rimasero in silenzio per ore. Poi Klaus sentì delle parole inaspettate.</p><p>"Ti chiedo scusa fratello" Klaus si voltò verso di lui sorpreso "Ho pensato che dopo mille anni potevo conoscerti meglio di tutti, e egoisticamente pensavo di conoscerti più di quanto tu conoscessi te stesso. Ovviamente mi sbagliavo. Non ero a Mystic Falls quando vi siete conosciuti, pensavo fosse solo un capriccio di una sera, quando l'hai portata al ballo, e poi lei ti aveva tradito. Non sapevo nient'altro. Ho pensato scioccamente che fosse Camille la prima donna che ti ha fatto battere il cuore dopo mille anni, l'ho vista come la tua salvezza. Pensavo che la sua perdita ti avrebbe distrutto. Ma poi ti ho visto felice con Caroline e l'ho visto come un tradimento verso l'impavida barista che aveva fatto così tanto per noi. Ho trattato Caroline con freddezza senza motivo. Non l'ho considerata una famiglia, e lei ha sempre incassato senza battere ciglio. Ti amava e questo la portava a chiudere un occhio sulla nostra famiglia disfunzionale. Ha conquistato il cuore di tutti, anche il mio ad un certo punto. Ma quando Cami è tornata dai morti, ti ho fatto mettere in dubbio tutto. Ti ho spinto verso la donna che piaceva più a me, rispetto a quella che amavi. Abbiamo fatto male i conti fratello. Abbiamo pensato che se avessi chiesto una pausa a Caroline, anzichè rompere con lei, lei sarebbe stata ad aspettarti. Che non sarebbe andata via mentre frequentavi un'altra donna. Pensavamo che Hope e l'affetto che nutriva per lei, l'avrebbero trattenuta qui. E invece siamo stati degli sciocchi, perchè Caroline Forbes non ha mai avuto bisogno di noi, eravamo noi che avevamo bisogno di lei, e ora l'abbiamo persa. E tu hai perso la donna che amavi. Hai amato anche Camille ne sono sicuro, ma dopo le prime settimane in cui vi siete ritrovati, hai capito che a lei ti legava un bel ricordo, non amore. E adesso sei di nuovo infelice, e la colpa è mia. Quindi mi dispiace Niklaus".</p><p>Klaus ed Elijah non parlarono più di quella conversazione. Klaus continuò a frequentare Cami mentre Elijah si comportava come l'amico perfetto, ma nessuno dei due riprese l'argomento. La camera di Klaus restò distrutta e lui dormì nel suo studio per i mesi seguenti, incapace di perdonarsi. Non aveva più toccato Cami, non c'era stato alcun bacio, non che a Caroline sarebbe importato un domani. Per lui era ritornata ad essere la sua terapista, anche se Cami era profondamente innamorata di lui e pensava che la loro frequentazione platonica facesse bene al loro rapporto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Questo è un capitolo di riempimento perchè volevo che Caroline andasse via e fuggisse nel nulla e volevo che Klaus soffrisse il doppio di quello che aveva sofferto Caroline per causa sua.<br/>Quindi si, Caroline è incinta e presto scopriremo come sia stato possibile.<br/>Klaus scoprirà mai del bambino? E soprattutto come farà Caroline a trascorrere una gravidanza nel mezzo del nulla?<br/>Fatemi sapere la vostra opinione e spero vi piaccia.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Siamo una famiglia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Entriamo nel vivo della storia. Questo capitolo è incentrato sulla banda di Mystic Falls e non solo..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando Caroline aveva aperto gli occhi quella mattina, sperava che fosse stato tutto un incubo, sperava di essere ancora tra le braccia di Klaus, a casa loro, felici come lo erano stati per sette anni. Sperava di sentire Hope intrufolarsi nella loro stanza e nel loro letto perchè voleva preparata la colazione, o Freya che gli ricordava di usare la salvia prima di saltarsi addosso. Sperava che Rebekah avrebbe spalancato la porta per chiederle di uscire a fare shopping.</p><p>Accettare che in realtà non era stato un sogno ma che era tutto vero, le fece stringere il cuore. Klaus l'aveva lasciata e tradita con un'altra donna, e lei era incinta di suo figlio, senza avere idea di come fosse possibile. Caroline si rannicchiò in sè stessa mentre calde lacrime le bagnavano le guance, rammaricandosi di aver permesso a Klaus di entrare nella sua vita. Si pentì di aver abbassato le difese e di essersi illusa che lei era una persona per la quale valeva la pena combattere. Si odiava per essere stata così stupida da pensare che avrebbe potuto avere quell'amore epico che ti toglie il fiato, perchè lei non sarebbe mai stata Elena Gilbert, e per lei nessuno avrebbe cambiato la propria vita drasticamente, nessuno avrebbe riacceso le proprie emozioni come aveva fatto Stefan, o avrebbe pensato di prendere la cura come Damon aveva intenzione di fare. Ma lei odiava di più Klaus, perchè a causa sua tutte le insicurezze che la nevrotica e maniaca del controllo, che l'umana Caroline aveva avuto, stavano riemergendo.</p><p>Una parte di lei quando era scappata da New Orleans aveva pensato di spegnere tutto e lasciarsi andare all'oscurità, ma poi la sua mano cadde automaticamente sul suo addome e scartò l'ipotesi con la stessa velocità con cui era arrivata. Era rotta ma questo bambino che cresceva dentro di lei aveva bisogno che sua madre fosse forte, e un vampiro che spegne le proprie emozioni, scappando dalle situazioni difficili, non era forte, ma solo un codardo. Una sua vecchia amica glielo aveva fatto notare dopo aver scoperto cosa aveva fatto dopo la morte di sua madre, e lei aveva deciso di seguire il suo consiglio. Avrebbe sofferto e affrontato la verità senza ricorrere a rapidi ma inefficaci metodi di fuga, quindi si alzà dal letto pronta per iniziare una nuova giornata nella sua nuova vita. E se questo avrebbe comportato film strappalacrime e cioccolato come terapia, allora lo avrebbe fatto.</p><p>Xxxxxx</p><p>3 Mesi. Ci vollero solo tre mesi a Katherine Pierce per rintracciare Caroline e raggiungerla. Katherine era tornata in vita con la caduta dell'altro lato. All'inizio quando non era riuscita ad attraversare l'ancora, pensò che per lei fosse finita definitivamente, e che l'inferno l'avrebbe attesa. Ma con il passare del tempo scoprì che quell'intoppo era stata la chiave della sua salvezza. Quando Bonnie era morta, lei era improvvisamente tornata in vita, ed è stato in quel periodo che si era avvicinata a Caroline. Avevano condiviso il dormitorio a Withmore quando Silas la stava cercando, e si erano scambiate delle confidenze quando Katherine si trovava nel corpo di Elena, e questo unito al fatto che avevano come obiettivo quello di salvare Stefan da sè stesso, le aiutò a iniziare una sorta di amicizia. Certo non fu piacevole per Katherine scoprire che l'unica persona simpatica a Mystic Falls, andasse a vivere con il grande ibrido cattivo. Era stato difficile da accettare, ma alla fine lei e Caroline si erano sporadicamente tenute in contatto. Katherine apprezzava la libertà e Caroline aveva taciuto a Klaus il loro legame, sebbene Klaus avesse scoperto che Katherine fosse tornata in vita. </p><p>Anche Elijah aveva preso bene la notizia, soprattutto considerando che il suo unico interesse amoroso era Hayley, ed era felicemente sposata con Jackson. Caroline apprezzava che Katherine lo tenesse sulle spine, e si era complimentata con lei più volte. Elijah non si era nemmeno degnato di venire quando lei era in fin di vita, e Caroline trovò la cosa irritante.</p><p>Katherine aveva saputo dalla sua amica Lucy dell'incantesimo lanciato su Caroline e aveva capito che qualcosa era andato terribilmente storto tra lei e Klaus. Lucy l'aveva contattata e le aveva parlato del futuro erede Mikealson, raccomandandole di prendersi cura della giovane bionda, che era sempre stata carina nei suoi confronti, al contrario di molti vampiri. Quindi Katherine iniziò con l'indagare a New Orleans, scoprendo che il motivo della rottura era da attribuirsi all'apparente puttana bionda che era fin troppo vicina a Klaus. Katherine potè vedere che Klaus non era felice, ed era più omicida del solito e provò immensa gioia al pensiero. Qualunque cosa avesse fatto a Caroline, l'avrebbe pagata, ma al momento l'unica cosa di cui lei aveva bisogno, era una goccia del suo sangue per rintracciare il suo bambino, così da trovare Caroline.</p><p>Pensò di usare la donna al suo fianco, ma era una un vampiro, quindi costrinse un povero umano a inpalettare Klaus a una spalla, e quando Klaus si voltò per uccidere l'umano, Katherine mandò un altro uomo costretto a raccogliere il legno. Poi andò via e raggiunse Lucy, che l'aveva seguita in Louisiana, per farle fare un incantesimo di localizzazione e sapere le condizioni del giovane vampiro.</p><p>Katherine sbuffò quando vide che Caroline era in Virginia. Pensava che se non volesse farsi trovare, non sarebbe tornata in quella città dimenticata da Dio. Quindi lei e Lucy volarono immediatamente verso l'altra parte del paese, e una volta raggiunta Mystic Falls, Katherine chiese un nuovo incantesimo di localizzazione, non avendola vista in nessun luogo per le due settimane seguenti. L'incantesimo segnava che Caroline si trovava vicino Mystic Falls, ma la mappa indicava che si trovava in un luogo fuori mano, e decisamente privo di comfort. Per un momento pensò che le fosse accaduto qualcosa, ma poi si ricordò che l'incantesimo tracciava persone vive, per quanto vivo potesse essere un vampiro, e quindi lei e Lucy si recarono sul posto segnato dalla mappa.</p><p>La sorpresa di Lucy quando vide un bellissimo cottage situato nel nulla, fece sorridere Katherine. Caroline Forbes aveva avuto una brava insegnante e di certo aveva imparato un trucco o due negli anni mentre battibeccavano. Katherine iniziò a marciare verso la casa, e quasi sbiancò quando trovò una scena che non si aspettava. Caroline giaceva rannicchiata a terra con il volto coperto di lacrime e la mano sul ventre.</p><p>"Maledizione Carebear" esclamò Katherine correndo dentro la casa, mentre Lucy si affrettava a raggiungerle.</p><p>"Il bambino" sussurrò terrorizzata, mentre era ancora a terra.</p><p>Katherine la sollevò e la portò sul letto, mentre Lucy si chinava sul ventre di Caroline per controllare la salute del bambino. Ordinò a Katherine di prendere alcune erbe che aveva portato per sicurezza, e iniziò a cantilenare. "Versale la pozione in gola Katherine, o rischia di perdere la bambina".</p><p>"Bambina?" sussurrò Caroline con le lacrime agli occhi, mentre Lucy annuiva.</p><p>Caroline fu scioccata nel sapere che stava avendo una bambina. Era incinta di circa 4 mesi ma non era andata dal medico perchè si sentiva stanca ed essendo un vampiro sarebbe stato tutto diverso da una gravidanza umana. Probabilmente si era sbagliata visto che quella mattina era appena riuscita ad arrivare in soggiorno prima di cadere a terra, piegata in due dal dolore. Non sapeva cosa le stesse accadendo, e il suo cellulare era lontano, quindi non poteva chiamare Bonnie. Era stata a terra per quelle che sembrano ore, prima di vedere Katherine e Lucy in piedi davanti a lei.</p><p>Le stava guardando lavorare insieme, il viso di entrambe preoccupato, prima che Katherine la obbligasse a bere un intruglio verde. La sua espressione era disgustata e Lucy le fece un debole sorriso di incoraggiamento "Aiuta il bambino ad essere più forte. Sei un vampiro, e sei la prima vampira incinta che conosco. Sicuramente deve essere difficile per lui vivere in un corpo morto". Caroline ascoltò le parole di Lucy, sicuramente aveva ragione, crescere in un grembo morto doveva essere difficile per il bambino.</p><p>Nel giro di poche ore Katherine e Lucy aiutarono Caroline e la bambina, salvandole entrambe. "Che cos'è successo secondo te? Potrebbe riaccadere?" Katherine interrogò Lucy, mentre Caroline appoggiava la schiena alla testiera del letto, la stanchezza visibile sul volto.</p><p>"Lo stress non aiuta il bambino Caroline, tu devi cercare di stare tranquilla e rilassata" Lucy guardò Caroline con compassione, mentre Katherine serrava le labbra furiosa.</p><p>"Come se potesse stare tranquilla". Katherine voleva uccidere Klaus per aver rotto l'unica persona che non meritava di essere rotta.</p><p>"Il padre del bambino è un bastardo che mi ha chiesto una fottuta pausa mentre scopava la sua ex ragazza tornata dai morti. Non è facile mantenere la calma" sibilò Caroline a denti stretti, mentre si voltava a guardare fuori dalla finestra, per ignorare gli ulteriori sguardi di compassione di Lucy e quelli furenti di Katherine.</p><p>"Giuro che se non comportasse la nostra morte, cercherei della quercia bianca o lo ucciderei senza remora" esclamò Katherine. Caroline voleva sentirsi rasserenata da queste minacce di morte, ma era solo un promemoria di quanto la sua vita facesse schifo.</p><p>Caroline si raggomitolò su se stessa. Aveva passato tre mesi a piangere e dormire. Aveva abbandonato la compagnia della tv dopo non essere riuscita a guardare Via Col Vento e non era pronta ad affrontare i suoi amici, motivo per cui non li aveva ancora contattati. Voleva solo scomparire, ma il suo comportamento e le sue emozioni avevano influenzato negativamente il bambino e ora la sua vita era stata messa in pericolo.</p><p>Accettò le erbe di Lucy Bennett, la quale le comunicò che una volta al mese sarebbe venuta a controllarla, e avrebbe verificato le condizioni sue e della bambina. Qualche lacrima scese al pensiero che avrebbe avuto una piccola principessa. Aveva invidiato così tanto Hayley per aver avuto Hope prima di diventare ibrido, e ora era improvvisamente incinta, ma sola. Lucy non aveva idea di come Caroline fosse rimasta incinta e si era ripromessa di scoprirlo. Katherine d'altro canto aveva deciso di restare con Caroline, le avrebbe procurato sacche di sangue e l'avrebbe fatta uscire da questo letargo di tanto in tanto. Non era stupida e sapeva che Klaus probabilmente stava setacciando mari e monti per trovarla, quindi non potevano esporsi molto, ma Caroline avrebbe avuto bisogno di vestiti nuovi e anche la bambina lo avrebbe fatto.</p><p>Caroline aveva protestato ma avere compagnia era meglio che vivere da sola e Katherine aveva già affrontato una gravidanza quindi poteva aiutarla. Inoltre si fidava del fatto che se Lucy fosse stata troppo lontana, Katherine avrebbe potuto raggiungere Bonnie in caso di emergenza, e la sua migliore amica l'avrebbe aiutata. Si sentì male quando pensò che Bonnie le aveva detto che stavano trovando un modo per salvare Elena, e lei aveva troncato i contatti pochi giorni dopo, ma quando sarebbe stata pronta, li avrebbe cercati. Tornare con la coda tra le gambe non era la cosa che si era aspettata quando li aveva lasciati per andare da Klaus, ma i suoi amici erano la sua famiglia, e l'avrebbero supportata nonostante tutto.</p><p>Xxxxxx</p><p>Quando Bonnie era tornata a Mystic Falls aveva reclutato una riunione straordinaria a casa Salvatore. Era stata vaga e misteriosa con Enzo e Matt sul perchè Caroline non si fosse fatta sentire nei sei mesi precedenti, e aveva voluto dare spazio e tempo alla sua migliore amica. Non bisognava essere una strega per capire che Klaus Mikealson era stato un fottuto stronzo e che non meritava l'amore della sua migliore amica. Solo su una cosa aveva avuto ragione Klaus, se fosse scomparsa Elena, Damon e Stefan avrebbero dato vita ad una squadra di ricerca, e anche se Bonnie non lo dava a vedere, era stata preoccupata per mesi per non aver ricevuto notizie da Caroline.</p><p>Sua nonna e le streghe morte di Mystic Falls l'avevano contattata durante la notte e le avevano detto che mancava poco ad un nuovo squilibrio della natura. Un vampiro stava per mettere al mondo una nuova vita e dato che i vampiri sono morti, questo era un miracolo oltre che un problema per le streghe. Bonnie non aveva ricevuto nomi, ma lo sguardo consapevole di sua nonna, e la sensazione che questo fosse uno dei motivi per cui Caroline fosse sparita, non riusciva a scrollarseli di dosso. Inoltre Klaus era già riuscito a mettere incinta una donna dopo mille anni che era morto, quindi Bonnie non sarebbe stata sorpresa. Decise dunque di chiamare i suoi amici e dirgli ciò che sapeva, ciò che sospettava e chiedergli aiuto per rintracciare Caroline.</p><p>"Bon-Bon hai trovato un modo per salvare la mia ragazza senza morire in età precoce?" le chiese Damon versandosi da bere. Lui e Stefan viaggiavano in tutto il mondo alla ricerca di un modo per riportare Elena in vita, anche se Bonnie era sempre un passo avanti a loro.</p><p>"In realtà poche settimane fa ho smesso di cercare. Ho un incantesimo e mia nonna ha detto che saprò da dove attingere energia quando un evento inatteso, cambierà le leggi della natura".</p><p>Enzo alzò un sopracciglio ma era annoiato e non tentava di nasconderlo "Quindi cosa dobbiamo aspettarci? Un viaggio sulla luna, la morte di 100 streghe o la nascita di un nuovo doppelganger?". Stefan lanciò un'occhiataccia al britannico ma tenne la bocca chiusa. Era amico di Damon e lo rispettava, ma non sarebbero mai andati d'accordo.</p><p>"In realtà non sei così lontano dalla verità" Bonnie captò lo sguardo micidiale di Stefan nei confronti di Enzo ed intervenne. "Un bambino miracoloso potrebbe nascere in questo periodo".</p><p>Gli sguardi confusi dei presenti fecero deglutire Bonnie, ma con somma sorpresa di tutti fu Matt ad arrivare ad una soluzione "Aspetta un attimo. Caroline è incinta? Sarebbe questo il motivo per cui non risponde alle chiamate da mesi? Ti riferisci a lei?".</p><p>"Forse stavi pulendo il bancone anni fa, ma ti è veramente sfuggito che è morta e non può rimanere incinta?" il sarcasmo di Damon fece serrare la mascella di Matt. Non era come se fosse impossibile, dato che anche l'umano aveva pensato al fatto che Klaus fosse già riuscito a mettere incinta Hayley.</p><p>"Matt potrebbe avere ragione, e l'ho pensato anch'io. Insomma Klaus è la dimostrazione vivente che tutto può succedere" fece notare Bonnie, mentre Damon, Stefan ed Enzo sbarravano gli occhi increduli.</p><p>"Abbiamo solo un modo per scoprirlo... Chiamiamo Caroline" Stefan pensò che fosse l'unico modo per sapere la verità e in quel caso Caroline era la chiave per salvare Elena. Aveva amato Caroline e non era riuscito a perdonarle il fatto che gli avesse preferito Klaus.</p><p>"Questo ci riporta al perchè vi ho chiamati qui" Bonnie li guardò esitante con la preoccupazione impressa in tutto il volto. "Non ho idea di dove sia Caroline".</p><p>"Cosa significa che non hai idea di dove sia Caroline?" Matt era furioso, Bonnie gli aveva assicurato che la loro amica stesse bene solo poche settimane fa.</p><p>"Dove pensi che sia se non a New Orleans, come regina di Klaus?" Damon scosse la testa per la follia di Bonnie.</p><p>"Questo spiega il perchè non abbiamo ricevuto notizie da Caroline per mesi" Enzo si alzò e iniziò a rimuginare sul dove si trovasse Caroline. Era stata sua amica ed era rimasta al suo fianco quando nessuno lo aveva fatto. Era frustrante non sapere se stesse bene, nè se fosse veramente incinta.</p><p>"Caroline ha lasciato New Orleans mesi fa a causa di Klaus" una voce fece voltare tutti verso l'ingresso della pensione. Tyler Lockwood camminò verso i suoi amici a testa alta, come se non dovessero essere sorpresi dalla piega che stavano prendendo le cose. "Klaus si è allontanato da lei a causa di Camille, la barista che usava per raggiungere il potere e rubare il trono a Marcel, re di New Orleans un decennio fa. Ma questo Bonnie lo sapeva già" aggiunse guardando la sua amica che abbassò lo sguardo colpevole. "Ero a New Orleans nel Bayou e ho sentito delle voci. I lupi vivevano nel terrore perchè senza Caroline, Klaus sta tornando ad essere un mostro, e ho notato che qualcuno la stava cercando. Indovinate un pò chi?" si lasciò cadere sul divano e li guardò in attesa di risposta.</p><p>"Dicci ciò che sai e smettila di farci elemosinare risposte" sbuffò Damon. Era incredulo per ciò che aveva fatto Klaus. Caroline sembrava il suo amore epico, gli ricordava spesso lui ed Elena e non si capacitava di come potesse averla allontanata per un'altra donna.</p><p>"Katherine Pierce" allargò teatralmente le braccia Tyler.</p><p>Le reazioni sorprese e quasi comiche di Stefan e Damon fecero sorridere Tyler. Matt guardava Tyler in attesa di ulteriori informazioni, non era sorpreso da Katherine visto che aveva più volte dimostrato di tenere a Caroline. Enzo inarcò un sopracciglio in attesa di sapere altro, mentre Bonnie era sempre più preoccupata.</p><p>"Cosa voleva Katherine?" chiese Stefan incuriosito.</p><p>"Nulla. Ha semplicemente preso del sangue di Klaus in modo subdolo ed è andata via con una strega. L'abbiamo incontrata tempo fa quando volevamo ucciderla, ma non so il suo nome" Tyler ricordava che era un ballo in maschera, ma lui non era ancora incluso nei piani della banda.</p><p>"Lucy, Lucy Bennett" Bonnie saltò in piedi guardando Stefan e Damon con consapevolezza "Lucy è amica di Katherine e Caroline ha sicuramente chiesto a lei di occultarla. La chiamo per avere informazioni".</p><p>"Aspetta Bonnie" la fermò Tyler "Ti interesserà sapere che avevi ragione". Tutti si voltarono verso Tyler curiosi. "Ho incontrato delle streghe mentre tornavo in Virginia. Si parla di secondo bambino miracoloso, ma queste streghe stanno tenendo le streghe di New Orleans fuori dal giro, soprattutto dopo che hanno cercato di uccidere Hayley anni fa".</p><p>Tutti si voltarono preoccupati verso Tyler. L'idea che qualcuno potesse ferire Caroline e uccidere il suo bambino era orribile, quindi avrebbero dovuto trovarla prima degli altri.<br/>Stefan e Damon si guardarono consapevoli. Caroline era importante per entrambi, ma aveva una funzione ancor più importante, ovvero quella di aiutare Bonnie a riportare Elena in vita, e non si sarebbero lasciati sfuggire questa possibilità. Erano abbastanza increduli dalla piega che avevano preso le cose nel giro di poche ore. Damon doveva partire per l'Europa mentre Stefan si sarebbe dovuto fermare a Chicago, entrambi in cerca di streghe. E ora avevano appena scoperto che Caroline non era al sicuro sotto l'ala protettiva di Klaus, che l'ibrido l'aveva lasciata andare e che probabilmente era incinta e con Katherine, tra tutti, come guardia del corpo.</p><p>"Siamo sicuri che non sia a Mystic Falls?" chiese Matt guardando Bonnie.</p><p>"Non è nella sua vecchia casa o in quella dei Mikealson. Ho controllato due settimane fa, non appena sono tornata da New Orleans" ammise Bonnie "Ma posso contattare Lucy".</p><p>"Sei stata a New Orleans?" Enzo lanciò un'occhiata giudicante a Bonnie, che a quanto pare gli aveva mentito.</p><p>Bonnie si morse il labbro imbarazzata ma annuì "Klaus mi ha tartassato di messaggi e i suoi stupidi schiavetti giravano qui a Mystic Falls o a Withmore in attesa di avvistamenti. Sono andata lì e gli ho detto quello che sapevo, raccomandandogli di stare lontano da qui e lasciare Caroline in pace".</p><p>"Non è qui, ho controllato casa sua e ho chiamato i pochi parenti che sono rimasti in vita. Ho anche fatto una chiamata a Steven, l'ex compagno di suo padre, ma dice che non sentiva Caroline dalla morte di Liz" aggiunse Tyler.</p><p>"Bisogna trovarla in fretta. Questa potrebbe anche essere l'occasione di salvare Elena" le parole di Stefan lasciarono tutti a bocca aperta. Nessuno si aspettava una tale freddezza da parte sua, nemmeno Damon che scosse la testa verso il fratello.</p><p>"Capisco il tuo ego ferito, ma se Blondie è nei guai, dobbiamo trovarla a prescindere da Elena. Ho fatto un giuramento sulla tomba di Liz, e ho intenzione di rispettarlo" Damon si alzò e prese una giacca. "Vado nel suo garage e cerco tra le carte di Liz dove potrebbe essere andata".</p><p>"Oppure vieni con me e mi accompagni in quel famoso cottage dove ho tentato di affogare Elena quando ero dall'altra parte, dopo che Stefan mi ha ucciso" intervenne Enzo lasciando i presenti esterrefatti.</p><p>"Perchè dovrebbe andare lì? Non ci va da quando era bambina" constatò Bonnie confusa.</p><p>"Enzo potrebbe avere ragione. Tu eri bloccata nel mondo prigione, ma l'ho aiutata a sistemarlo quando Liz stava morendo" spiegò Stefan con rapidità, realizzando che Caroline poteva essere seriamente nei guai.</p><p>"L'ha definito casa ed è lì che io, lei e Alaric abbiamo studiato per salvare te e Damon quando Mystic Falls era inaccessibile" aggiunse Enzo guardando Bonnie. Lo sguardo che le lanciò sottolineava che avrebbe potuto dirglielo prima, se lei lo avesse incluso nei suoi segreti.</p><p>"Bene qundi io e Enzo controlliamo lì, Stefan e Matt rovistano tra le cose di Liz, e tu e Tyler contattate Lucy Bennett. Il primo che trova informazioni chiama" Damon amava dare ordini e questo non sarebbe cambiato col passare degli anni. Ma tutti annuirono e si divisero.</p><p>Dopo appena venti minuti Bonnie ottenne il numero di Lucy e scoprì che Enzo aveva ragione, Caroline era nel vecchio cottage di suo padre. E Tyler aveva ragione con la gravidanza, anche se Lucy non aveva ancora scoperto come fosse possibile. Bonnie chiamò Stefan e Matt e gli chiese di tornare alla pensione, così da raggiungere Damon ed Enzo che erano già partiti.</p><p>Xxxxxx</p><p>Katherine stava setacciando boschi e uccidendo coniglietti per Caroline, e si maledì per non averle spezzato il collo, trascinata in città e averla fatta nutrire in modo più sostanzioso. Caroline odiava il sapore del sangue animale, ma Katherine settimane fa si era imbattuta in alcuni vampiri di Klaus a Richmond e voleva evitare di ripetere l'esperienza. Quindi aveva afferrato sacche di sangue, aveva aspettato che Caroline finisse la visita dal ginecologo e l'aveva riportata in mezzo al nulla.</p><p>Katherine non poteva lamentarsi, il posto era piccolo ma accogliente e pieno di comfort. Il camino era pittoresco e la vasca idromassaggio era una manna dal cielo. Sicuramente più comoda della capanna dove viveva da umana in Bulgaria. Caroline era a suo parere ancora un groviglio di emozioni e Klaus era diventato un tabù, anche se essere all'ottavo mese di gravidanza era un promemoria sufficiente della storia con l'ibrido. E non era pignola, cosa di cui Katherine ringraziava tutti i santi, nonostante non credesse da molti anni. Quindi teneva per sè le sue voglie e si rifiutava di fare l'invalida sdraiata a letto. Quando Lucy le aveva informate che le streghe sapevano della gravidanza, Katherine aveva contattato alcune streghe fidate per capire la natura della gravidanza, e aveva solo scoperto che una gravidanza miracolosa poteva solo essere merito di una strega potente. Ma questo non significava nulla, e quindi aveva taciuto le informazioni a Caroline.</p><p>Quando un rumore sopraggiunse alle sue orecchie scattò a velocità e si fiondò contro un vampiro, pronta ad ucciderlo. Fu scioccata nel riconoscere il volto davanti a sè, ma ancor  più scioccante fu la voce alle sue spalle. "Bene, bene, bene, aveva ragione Tyler Lockwood a presumere che eri la guardia del corpo di Caroline".</p><p>La voce di Damon Salvatore le fece mollare la presa sul vampiro britannico inchiodato a terra e Katherine si rialzò, lanciando un'occhiataccia a Damon "Quasi sette mesi dopo il suo arrivo qui l'avete trovata. Veramente un record. Che amici affettuosi" li derise la doppelganger.</p><p>"Non sapevamo fosse scomparsa fino a poche ore fa, ma come vedi non ci abbiamo messo molto a scoprire dove fosse" ribattè Enzo rimettendosi in piedi.</p><p>"Avete saputo tutto?" domandò incerta Katherine.</p><p>"Se per tutto intendi del bambino e di Klaus, allora sappiamo tutto. Ci manca della quercia bianca per ucciderlo, ma se lui muore..." Damon lasciò in sospeso la frase, ma lui e Katherine la pensavano allo stesso modo.</p><p>"Portaci da lei" s'intromise Enzo "Prima che partorisca in mezzo al nulla" aggiunse schivando un ramo e procedendo senza meta.</p><p>"Dall'altro lato" Katherine e Damon sbuffarono all'unisono, vedendolo andare nelle direzione sbagliata.</p><p>Xxxxxx</p><p>Caroline si sentiva enorme nonostante il suo corpo da vampiro le impedisse di modificarsi con la gravidanza. Portare in grembo un altro essere umano era un'emozione indescrivibile e si sentiva legata alla bambina in modo sovrumano. Se all'inizio l'idea di diventare madre l'aveva terrorizzata, adesso le cose erano diverse. Una parte di lei aveva sempre sofferto il fatto che essendo un vampiro era impossibile procreare, e nonostante la gravidanza fosse un mistero, amava la bambina e non voleva in alcun modo perderla. Quindi mise in una scatola la sofferenza che Klaus le aveva causato e il crescente odio per la famiglia Mikealson, e si godette i mesi in compagnia di Katherine. </p><p>Voleva ancora chiamare Bonnie e confessarle la verità, ma aveva paura che qualcuno potesse trovarla. Katherine l'aveva salvata dai vampiri di Klaus appena in tempo e a distanza di tanti mesi, erano ancora lì a cercarla. Non era stupida come molti pensavano, era consapevole che Klaus odiava non avere tutto sotto controllo e che probabilmente la stava cercando per i sensi di colpa oltre al fatto che non sapeva dove fosse, ma non poteva importargliene di meno. Non solo non voleva avere a che fare con lui, ma non voleva nemmeno che sapesse della bambina. Una piccola parte di lei temeva che gliel'avrebbe portata via e l'avrebbe data a Camille come trofeo, quella razionale invece pensava che l'avrebbe usata come scusa per tenerla a New Orleans come aveva fatto con Hayley. Ma Caroline era cresciuta e cambiata nei sette anni al suo fianco, e avrebbe preferito essere una madre single, piuttosto che crescere un bambino con lui.</p><p>Seduta sul divano mentre cercava qualche programma per neo genitori, sentì delle voci familiari dall'esterno che le fecero ghiacciare il sangue. La voce sarcastica di Damon e l'accento inconfondibile di Enzo si univano al tono pungente di Katherine. Caroline spense la tv e si avvicinò alla finestra, chiedendosi perchè Katherine li avesse cercati.</p><p>"Carebear esci fuori non mordono" urlò Katherine vedendola esitare davanti la finestra. Caroline prese un respiro profondo e uscì sulla veranda.</p><p>Ebbe il tempo di aprire la porta che Damon le si lanciò addosso, stringendola in un abbraccio fraterno che la sorprese. Il loro rapporto era migliorato con la morte di sua madre e con la sua storia con Stefan, ma quando andò via con Klaus era consapevole che Damon era assolutamente dalla parte di Stefan. Fu strano leggere la preoccupazione e il sollievo nei suoi occhi, mentre si staccava dall'abbraccio per controllare che stesse fisicamente bene. "Ciao biondina".</p><p>"Hello Gorgeous" la salutò Enzo con un cenno della mano, mentre aspettava che Damon si allontanasse per abbracciarla.</p><p>"Perchè li hai chiamati?" chiese Caroline a Katherine ignorando i suoi amici, nonostante la felicità nel rivederli.</p><p>"In realtà stavamo venendo a cercarti. Bonnie ci ha detto cos'è successo e sua nonna le ha detto della gravidanza" spiegò Enzo "Eravamo preoccupati. Da settimane non bevevo più le scuse che mi rifilava Bonnie sul perchè fossi irraggiungibile". Enzo si avvicinò a Caroline e le prese il viso tra le mani in un gesto confortevole. "Non sei sola e non avresti dovuto stare sola in questi mesi. Siamo una famiglia".</p><p>Gli occhi di Caroline si riempirono di lacrime e strinse Enzo in un abbraccio. Le era mancato il suo vecchio amico. Enzo l'aveva aiutata e supportata in ogni scelta e anche se non aveva mai incontrato Klaus personalmente, le aveva promesso di ucciderlo se l'avesse fatta soffrire. Proprio come aveva ucciso Ivy e distrutto la felicità di Stefan quando era fuggito da tutti dopo la morte di Damon. "Non mi stavo nascondendo da voi" sussurrò Caroline, ma tutti potevano udire le sue parole.</p><p>"Ti stavi nascondendo da Klaus, ma anche da noi" le fece notare Damon mentre l'aiutava a sedersi sul dondolo. Katherine sbarrò gli occhi per la premurosità di Damon, che non vedeva da minimo 200 anni.</p><p>"Mi biasimi? Mi avevate avvertito" Caroline cercò di ricacciare indietro le lacrime, ma la sua voce si spezzò.</p><p>"Non è colpa tua e io sono stato il primo ad appoggiarti" le disse Damon guardandola con sincerità.</p><p>"E il fatto che la nascita del tuo bambino, può riportare Elena in vita, è solo un piccolo incentivo" alzò gli occhi al cielo Katherine, beccandosi occhiate di fuoco da Enzo e Damon.</p><p>"Nessuno ha pensato ad Elena. Quando Bonnie ci ha detto Caroline abbiamo deciso di trovarla" sottolineò Damon.</p><p>"Beh in realtà tuo fratello c'ha pensato" gli fece notare Enzo, schioccando una freccia verso 'Saint Stefan'.</p><p>"Se la nascita della bambina può aiutare Elena, e non comporterà danni, voglio aiutare" li interruppe Caroline. Non biasimava Stefan e non avrebbe biasimato nemmeno Damon se l'avesse cercata per questo motivo. Elena era la sua migliore amica ed erano passati quasi dieci anni senza trovare alcuna soluzione. Se questo non avrebbe influito sulla salute della bambina, allora avrebbe aiutato.</p><p>"Ecco perchè non volevo dirtelo". Al suono della voce femminile Caroline si voltò verso il bosco, dove Bonnie la guardava con le braccia incrociate sul petto. Accanto a lei c'erano Matt che osservava la sua pancia con la mascella abbassata, Tyler, e un imbarazzato Stefan. Caroline dedusse che avevano ascoltato l'ultima parte della conversazione.</p><p>"Bonnie Bennett non osare farmi la morale quando ti sei sempre sacrificata per tutti noi" le disse Caroline con tono ammonitore mentre si alzava in piedi e scendeva i gradini per andare ad abbracciare la sua migliore amica.</p><p>"Mi sei mancata così tanto Care" Bonnie la strinse in un abbraccio stando attenta alla protuberanza. "E questa qui sarà la nostra principessa" disse toccandole la pancia con dolcezza.</p><p>"Non sei l'unica che vuole salutarla" le interruppe Matt stringendo Caroline in un abbraccio laterale, mentre tentava invano di allontanare Bonnie.</p><p>"Mi siete mancati anche voi ragazzi. Tutti voi" aggiunse guardando Tyler e Stefan che erano imbarazzati e non sapevano se intervenire o meno. Tyler e Caroline si erano allontanati quando Caroline andò a New Orleans. Tyler era stato ferito dalla sua scelta, e le aveva chiesto il perchè avesse rinunciato a Stefan per Klaus. Caroline gli aveva fatto notare che aveva rinunciato a Matt per lui e che quindi non doveva giudicare, e da quella volta non avevano più parlato. Lo vide avvicinarsi e Bonnie e Matt si allontanarono non molto sottilmente.</p><p>"Volevo solo dirti che ti voglio bene e che non tenterò di ferire la tua bambina, non importa chi sia il padre. Tu sei mia amica e mi sei stata vicina quando nessuno c'era per me, hai rischiato di farti mordere solo perchè non volevi che soffrissi da solo durante la mia trasformazione, e mi dispiace esserti stato lontano per tutti questi anni" Tyler era imbarazzato, non era abituato a dimostrazioni d'affetto come questa. Ma voleva che Caroline gli credesse e che non pensasse nemmeno per un secondo che avrebbe ucciso la bambina come aveva tentato di fare con la figlia di Hayley.</p><p>Caroline gli sorrise grata e gli buttò le braccia al collo per stringerlo in un abbraccio che lui non le avrebbe mai dato spontaneamente. Gli uomini e il loro essere maschi alpha. "Ti voglio bene e non ho mai pensato che avresti ferito mia figlia. Sei migliore di quello che pensi, e sarai uno zio fantastico" aggiunse divertita.</p><p>Caroline si guardò intorno e sorrise. Forse aveva avuto bisogno di stare da sola per far rimarginare le ferite, ma avere i suoi amici intorno, pronti a supportarla e ad aiutarla a crescere una bambina, era un'emozione impagabile. Ma non avrebbe dimenticato che la fredda e dura Katherine Pierce, quella che aveva rivelato a tutti per la prima volta del suo scandaloso sesso con Klaus, era stata quella che si era presa cura di lei, che l'aveva accudita, aiutata e soprattutto aveva salvato la sua bambina. Sorrideva sulla parte opposta del portico rispetto a quella occupata da Damon ed Enzo, e Caroline le sorrise di rimando. Non voleva che andasse via ora che i suoi amici erano con lei, voleva egoisticamente che rimanesse lì con loro e se avrebbe dovuto incatenarla nella cantina della pensione affinchè ciò accadesse, lo avrebbe fatto volentieri.</p><p>Xxxxxx</p><p>Caroline era appoggiata al pilastro dove lei e Stefan si erano scambiati il loro primo bacio. Sorrise nel sentire i suoi amici che progettavano stanze per bambini all'interno del cottage e non trattenne una risata quando sentì Katherine inveire contro Damon e il suo cattivo gusto. Quasi saltò in aria quando una mano le si posò sulla spalla. Si voltò e vide Stefan dietro di lei.</p><p>"Ehi" Caroline cercò di iniziare l'imbarazzante conversazione che avevano evitato da ore.</p><p>"Possiamo parlare?" le chiese Stefan. Caroline annuì e lui si sedette sui gradini del portico, invitandola silenziosamente a fare lo stesso.</p><p>Dopo una attimo di silenzio, entrambi esclamarono contemporaneamente "Mi dispiace".</p><p>"No dispiace a me" s'impuntò Caroline. Era abituata ad avere l'ultima parola e la voleva anche in questa situazione. "Io avrei dovuto essere sincera con te dall'inizio, non avrei dovuto usarti come rimbalzo dopo la morte di mia madre, non avrei dovuto farti sentire in colpa o costringerti ad essere uno squartatore. E non avrei dovuto andare via con una miserabile lettera dopo aver capito di amare Klaus, quando sei tornato da New Orleans".</p><p>"Caroline me lo sono meritato, abbiamo sbagliato entrambi. Io pensavo che tu fossi il rimbalzo di Elena, e sono io che non sono riuscito a starti vicino dopo la morte di tua madre, essendo egoista e mettendo me stesso al primo posto. Ho sbagliato e mi dispiace. Non mi hai costretto a spegnere la mia umanità, l'ho fatto da solo e sono io ad averti lasciato per prima. Quando pensavo che Damon fosse morto, sono scappato, quando hai portato in grembo le bambine di Alaric io me ne sono andato, quando le hai partorite, io mi sono sacrificato per Damon, quando la sorella di Klaus mi ha salvato, me ne sono andato con Valerie. Avevi tutte le ragioni per andare via. Alaric ti ha portato via Jenna e Josie, senza darti la possibilità di restare con loro. E tu sei andata da Klaus perchè avevi bisogno di qualcuno che ti capisse, e lui ti ha capita. Non so perchè ha fatto quello che ha fatto, e non ti chiederei mai di perdonarlo, perchè non ti merita come non ti merito io, come non ti hanno meritata Tyler o Matt. Meriti un amore epico e io voglio far parte della tua vita, voglio essere tuo amico e smetterla di evitarti. Oggi pensavo solo che questa piccola creatura" disse toccandole la pancia "Fosse un mezzo per un fine, fosse quella che avrebbe portato la felicità nella vita di mio fratello riportando Elena indietro e che fosse solo il frutto di un amore sbagliato. E invece mi sbagliavo, perchè Elena o no, sei sempre stata tu il nostro collante, quella che si è presa cura di noi. E ora noi ci prenderemo cura di voi".</p><p>Caroline sorrise tra le lacrime mentre ascoltava Stefan. Avevano pensato di poter essere più che amici e avevano rovinato il loro rapporto, ma ora entrambi erano pronti a tornare sui loro passi e Caroline aveva decisamente bisogno di molti amici in questo periodo. Si lasciò abbracciare da lui e tirò su col naso, incapace di replicare. Avevano sbagliato entrambi ma questo poteva essere un nuovo inizio. "Questa bambina sarà fortunata ad averti intorno, sei una delle persone migliori che conosca Stefan".</p><p>"Sicuramente meglio io che Katherine" le disse con un sorriso divertito mentre lei si portava le mani sul viso imbarazzata. Nessuno sapeva che fossero diventate amiche e nessuno aveva ancora detto nulla, dato che c'erano notizie più grandi sul piatto. "Non sto giudicando, sono stato innamorato di lei. Sa essere una bella persona" si affrettò a spiegare Stefan.</p><p>"Lo è e mi è stata vicino. Quindi non ucciderla di nuovo" lo ammonì con tono minaccioso ma giocoso.</p><p>Fu incredibilmente sollevata e si sentì se stessa per la prima volta dopo mesi. Finalmente la vecchia Caroline stava emergendo e aveva tutte le carte in regola per continuare ad esserlo. Questo era un nuovo inizio e nonostante le ferite non erano ricucite, e probabilmente non lo sarebbero state per molto tempo, Caroline si sentì sollevata, a proprio agio e felice.</p><p>Xxxxxx</p><p>9 mesi dopo la partenza di Caroline, la famiglia originale, Kol e Davina inclusi, stavano facendo colazione. Il rumore di tacchi e un tonfo, fecero voltare tutti verso le scale, Rebekah, con una valigia in mano, se ne stava lì, mentre mandava furiosamente dei messaggi.</p><p>"Parti per una vacanza sorella?" chiese Klaus curioso, mentre Camille sedeva al suo fianco. Era venuta a fare colazione, ma non dormiva mai al complesso, anche perchè Klaus non aveva risistemato la stanza e si rifiutava di toccarla di nuovo. Freya aveva solo messo in una scatola le cose di Caroline, perchè sperava che un giorno sarebbe tornata a casa.</p><p>"No Nik, parto perchè nulla mi trattiene più qui. Hope vive nel Bayou e non ho intenzione di restare qui aspettando che il fine settimana sopraggiunga per vederla" ammise annoiata. Hayley aveva iniziato a vivere con Jackson tra i lupi e Hope era stata costretta a seguirla. Hope dava ancora la spalla fredda a suo padre e odiava Cami, quindi vivere al complesso non era un opzione. Rebekah era esplosa a questa notizia e lei ed Hayley erano arrivate a prendersi per i capelli.</p><p>"Un abbigliamento curioso per andare nel Bayou" constatò Kol, facendo sorridere Davina al suo fianco. Ovviamente il suo fratello segaiolo non aveva capito nulla.</p><p>"Non vado nel Bayou, vado via da New Orleans. Per sempre" aggiunse con un sorrisetto dopo aver visto le mascelle cadere alla notizia.</p><p>"In che senso vai via?" chiese Freya balzando in piedi.</p><p>"Sorella sarei andata via tempo fa. L'unico motivo per cui sono rimasta era Hope, poi Caroline. Adesso nulla mi trattiene più qui. Mio padre è morto e non sono più in fuga, la figlia di mio fratello sta diventando un'adolescente, e non ha bisogno di qualcuno che si prenda cura di lei e io voglio essere libera" Klaus abbassò lo sguardo alla menzione di Caroline. Era stata il collante della sua famiglia, e dopo la sua partenza prima Hope e ora Rebekah lo stavano lasciando. Le tre donne più importanti della sua vita lo avevano abbandonato.</p><p>"Stai scherzando vero? Prima Caroline e adesso tu. Mia figlia non è una bambola che fate affezionare a voi, prima di buttarla via" urlò Hayley arrabbiata. Aveva passato mesi per consolare Hope e aveva usato Rebekah per placare le ire di Hope.</p><p>"Come se ti fosse dispiaciuto per Caroline" sbottò Rebekah irritata "Hai aiutato Davina a riportare in vita Cami, perchè eri geloso che tua figlia avesse legato con un'altra donna, più che con te" sbottò Rebekah piccata. Cami spalancò la bocca e Davina balzò in piedi furente.</p><p>"Abbiamo riportato in vita Cami perchè la amiamo. Perchè è stata un'amica fantastica, perchè meritava più che morire a causa dei nemici di tuo fratello. Lei che ha mediato per non farti uccidere dopo che Klaus ha scoperto il tuo tradimento con Marcel, lei che i tuoi maledetti genitori hanno preso di mira perchè tuo fratello l'amava, lei che è stata accanto a tuo fratello mentre tutti gli voltavano le spalle. Non osare sminuirla".</p><p>Rebekah ignorò il suo sproloquio e andò ad abbracciare Freya, poi strinse in un abbraccio Kol, Elijah e Klaus, e andò via senza dare un ulteriore sguardo agli altri. Klaus le urlò contro, la seguì fuori, provò a bloccarla ma Rebekah non sentì ragioni. Non sarebbe rimasta.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I primi due capitoli era incentrati solo su riflessioni, pensieri e incertezze di Klaus e Caroline, ma qui diamo un raggio più ampio alla storia e ai personaggi.<br/>Solo un piccolo accenno ai Mikealson, mentre vediamo Rebekah andare via.<br/>L'amica a cui si riferisce Caroline a inizio capitolo è Katherine, che l'ha aiutata dopo la morte di Liz.<br/>Alaric è vivo e ha le gemelle con sè, ha escluso Caroline della loro vita. E anzichè chiamarle Lizzie e Josie, le ho chiamate Jenna e Josie, utilizzando il secondo nome di Lizzie in Legacies. Immagino che avete capito il perchè. Non odio Alaric, ma non volevo ucciderlo, nè potevo lasciare Caroline con le gemelle, altrimenti non avrebbe avuto senso il resto.<br/>Tyler ha sbagliato nella quarta stagione e arriva ad essere odioso nella quinta, ma vuole veramente bene a Caroline e ha tutti i motivi per odiare Klaus, quindi io lo capisco. In questa storia volevo che fosse amico di Caroline, perchè alla fine tornano amici e non lo vedo come un'antagonista. Enzo è uno dei miei personaggi preferiti nello show e non so perchè da metà sesta stagione lo fanno scomparire dalla vita di Caroline. Avevano un bel rapporto ed erano amici, e volevo riportare in vita il loro rapporto.<br/>Ho deciso che la nascita della bambina sarà importante per salvare Elena, perchè una parte di me crede che Klaus avesse ragione: se non avessero scoperto che era importante per salvare Elena, Damon e Stefan non avrebbero cercato Caroline con così tanta voglia.<br/>Sono passati 9 mesi da quando Caroline è andata via e Klaus non sa che sua figlia è nata. Mi dispiace ma non meritava di saperlo, e non mi pento del fatto che nessuno glielo abbia detto. Alla prossima e grazie per il sostegno.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Elizabeth Katherine Forbes Mikealson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Caroline partorisce, Rebekah cerca Caroline e Klaus si lascia andare all'oscurità</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline aveva insistito per trascorrere l'ultimo mese di gravidanza nel cottage di suo padre, nonostante Stefan e Damon l'avessero supplicata di andare a vivere con loro. Katherine aveva tentato invano di convincerla che andare dai Salvatore fosse la scelta migliore, in quanto aveva maggiore spazio e soprattutto era lì che stavano allestendo la stanza della bambina. Ma Caroline voleva continuare a restare lontana da occhi e da orecchie indiscrete, soprattutto perchè Stefan l'aveva avvisata che Rebekah lo stava tartassando di messaggi da settimane.</p><p>Caroline amava Rebekah come una sorella e si sentiva in colpa per essere scomparsa dalla sua vita da un momento all'altro senza nemmeno un messaggio, ma Rebekah era la sorella di Klaus, e nonostante avesse complottato per ucciderlo e avesse chiamato Mikeal due volte a dimostrazione di ciò, tendeva a perdonarlo e a dimenticare il male che lui faceva. E non poteva sopportare di avere vicino a lei delle persone che patteggiavano per Klaus. Immaginava che la bionda originale avesse avviato una squadra di ricerca due volte più apprensiva di quella di Klaus, e immaginava che presto l'avrebbe trovata, perchè checché se ne dica, Rebekah Mikealson era peggiore di Klaus ed Elijah insieme quando perseguiva un obiettivo.</p><p>Stava prendendo un libro dalla piccola biblioteca che aveva costruito per sua madre quando stava morendo, quando si sentì improvvisamente bagnata tra le gambe. "O merda" esclamò rilasciando il libro che cadde a terra con un tonfo "KATHERINE" urlò iniziando ad iperventilare.</p><p>Katherine vampirizzò nella stanza e notò la pozza d'acqua ai piedi di Caroline, sospirò per la drammaticità della sua  frizzante amica bionda e prese il cellulare in mano, ignorando gli sguardi assassini di Caroline "Si sono rotte le acque di Caroline, ma ci vorrà ancora del tempo, soprattutto perchè non sembra essere per nulla coraggiosa nonostante il suo vampirismo"</p><p>"Puttana" sibilò Caroline mentre iniziava a sudare freddo. Katherine era tranquilla come se fosse un'attività quotidiana e Caroline si rimangiò mentalmente tutte le belle cose che aveva pensato su Katherine.</p><p>"Sì Bonnie devi fare l'incantesimo entro qualche ora se vuoi riportare la mia brutta copia tra i vivi" Katherine ignorò l'insulto di Caroline e continuò a guardarsi le unghia mentre ascoltava Bonnie dall'altro capo del telefono "No, non c'è bisogno che tu venga in ospedale, sarà un parto naturale perchè il vampirismo di Caroline rimarginerebbe la ferita rapidamente".</p><p>"Devi prendere il mio borsone e portarmi in ospedale" urlò Caroline furiosa, facendo sospirare Katherine drammaticamente.</p><p>"Puoi farmi raggiungere da Stefan ed Enzo, sì" sbuffò Katherine mentre si accingeva a prendere le cose che Caroline aveva meticolosamente ordinato per settimane. "La porto io" concluse prima di staccare la chiamata.</p><p>"Le mie acque si sono rotte, o almeno credo. Potresti fingere che ti importi?" chiese Caroline furiosa.</p><p>"Le tue acque si sono rotte, a meno che tu non abbia urinato su te stessa. E mi importa ma farsi prendere dal panico non porta a nulla. Qui non hai genitori cattivi che ti portano via tuo figlio per salvarti dalla vergogna, nè partorirai in questa baita di legno. Quindi fai respiri profondi e andiamo in ospedale, non sembri in travaglio" aggiunse per tranquillizzarla, prima di aiutarla a raggiungere la macchina.</p><p>Xxxxxx</p><p>Elena aprì gli occhi e a parte il comodo letto sotto al suo corpo, vide gli occhi color nocciola della sua migliore amica. "Bonnie?" chiese sorpresa mentre le lacrime iniziavano a rigarle il volto.</p><p>"Sono felice di vederti" esclamò la strega stringendola in un abbraccio.</p><p>"Lo siamo tutti" sbottò Enzo arrabbiato. Damon aveva deciso di seguire Stefan perchè aveva paura che l'incantesimo non funzionasse o richiedesse più tempo, quindi preferiva aspettare in sala d'attesa in ospedale piuttosto che sulla soglia della sua camera da letto. "Ma adesso dobbiamo andare in ospedale, Caroline ha partorito o sta partorendo un bambino miracoloso" aggiunse mentre Elena sbarrava gli occhi confusa.</p><p>"Ha preso la cura?" domandò sorpresa Elena mentre accettava la mano di Bonnie per alzarsi dal letto.</p><p>"Questa è una lunghissima storia e te la racconterò mentre voliamo a Richmond, che era più vicino rispetto al nostro ospedale. Inoltre Caroline ha scritto centinaia di diari in questi dieci anni" spiegò Bonnie mentre Elena si bloccava sui suoi passi. Aveva sperato che fosse molto di meno che dieci anni, ma almeno avrebbe rivisto Matt, Jeremy e soprattutto Bonnie. Bonnie si voltò verso Elena e le diede un sorriso rassicurante "Abbiamo fatto il possibile per riportarti indietro, ma le cose erano solo un pò più complicate da gestire, ti riassumerò tutto in breve, ma andiamo, Katherine non è esattamente la mia persona preferita, e attualmente solo lei, Stefan e Damon sono lì".</p><p>Xxxxxx</p><p>Caroline sapeva di non essere stata lucida per la maggior parte del tempo. Aveva insultato Klaus e Katherine ad intervalli continui, il primo colpevole di averla messa incinta e averla abbandonata, la seconda semplicemente perchè non faceva nulla per alleviare il suo dolore. Katherine le aveva risposto a tono per tutto il tempo, e i battibecchi tra le due aiutavano Caroline a respirare con più constanza oltre a distrarla dal dolore. Riuscì anche a sentire un cenno di apprezzamento da parte dell'infermiera verso Katherine, mentre la bruna si vantava del fatto che conosceva molto bene la sua migliore amica.</p><p>Fu solo ore dopo, quando sentì il debole piagnucolio e diede la sua ultima spinta che la furia e il dolore nel suo corpo lasciarono spazio all'emozione di tenere una nuova vita in braccio. Katherine aveva preso la bambina e l'aveva messa tra le sue braccia, mentre l'infermiera chiedeva il nome e il cognome da inserire nella cartella, prima di ripulirla. Caroline guardò la bambina e non esitò un attimo. Sapeva sin da quando le era stato comunicato che era una bambina il nome che le avrebbe dato.</p><p>"Elizabeth" pronunciò guardando il fascio tra le sue braccia.</p><p>"Il cognome?" chiese l'infermiera finendo di scrivere il nome.</p><p>Caroline sbarrò gli occhi e guardò Katherine prima che gli occhi le si riempissero di lacrime. "Io non so che cognome darle. Non voglio che sia una Mikealson, ma lo è, e sarà una strega. O mio Dio. E se mi odiasse per averla tenuta lontana dalla sua famiglia? E se preferisse essere una Mikealson? E se fosse un lupo? Io non so cosa fare" esclamò Caroline in preda al panico.</p><p>Katherine soggiogò l'infermiera ad andare via e a pensare di avere tutti i dati. Poi prese la bambina tra le braccia di Caroline e la diede ad un'altra infermiera per lavarla e vestirla e si voltò verso Caroline. "Sei una Forbes, un vampiro forte e una persona meravigliosa. Tua figlia sarà fortunata ad averti come madre e potrai scegliere ciò che vuoi, ma scegli quello che ti fa bene, non quello che un domani molto lontano potrebbe comportare per la bambina. Non darle due nomi, dalle due cognomi, Elizabeth Forbes Mikealson, lascia che sia lei a scegliere, e sorridi perchè hai appena tenuto tra le tue braccia tua figlia".</p><p>Caroline ascoltò le parole di Katherine con emozione. Era riuscita a dirle parole bellissime e a confortarla allo stesso tempo. Aveva appena partorito e dato alla luce una creatura meravigliosa, ma aveva anche avuto l'aiuto di Katherine, che anche se non era la migliore amica che decantava di essere, era stata fondamentale negli ultimi mesi.</p><p>"Elizabeth Katherine Forbes Mikealson" la corresse. E potè giurare di aver visto un lampo di emozione negli occhi della bruna.</p><p>Xxxxxx</p><p>Klaus stava ascoltando il divagare di Camille quando in un impeto di rabbia prese un bicchiere e lo lanciò dall'altra parte della stanza.</p><p>"Sono stufo di sentirti parlare. Sono stufo dei tuoi divagare. Camille, sono stufo di te e una parte di me, molto grande, avrebbe preferito che restassi morta" sbottó Klaus lasciando la bionda senza parole. Ma Cami aveva la strana capacità di capire e accettare tutto, scoppi di rabbia inclusi.</p><p>"Non è colpa mia se Caroline è andata via, se ti avesse amato veramente non se ne sarebbe andata. So che hai disturbi di rabbia e problemi di abbandono, ma non ti lascerò anch'io. Quindi non trattarmi così Klaus" Camille si alzò dal divano e lo guardó con cipiglio severo.</p><p>"Non ho alcuna sindrome dell'abbandono Camille. E puoi andartene e non tornare mai più, non mi importa di te. Eri la mia terapista e ti usavo perché non mi fidavo di nessuno qui a New Orleans. Ti ho soggiogata per non avere paura di me e ti ho usata per diventare re. Ma non significhi niente per me e devi smetterla di psicanalizzare chi non te lo chiede, risulti fastidiosa. E penso che ti occorra un altro master considerando la tua incapacità di capire cosa mi affligge" Klaus smise di camminare e si voltò verso di lei con tono minaccioso. "E non osare mai più pronunciare il nome di Caroline".</p><p>"Quindi è così? Dovrei temerti perché mi stai minacciando? Klaus smettila di essere ipocrita. Il problema è che odi il fatto che non puoi tenere tutto sotto controllo. Lei è andata via e non sai dove si trova. E so che stai così perché Hope ne sta soffrendo ma-" in pochi secondi le mani di Klaus erano sporche di sangue. Il cuore di Camille era tra le sue mani. Camille lo implorava con gli occhi di non ucciderla. Finalmente stava zitta e aveva paura di lui. Aveva smesso di blaterale le sue teorie, e Klaus si sentì felice.</p><p>La porta si spalancó e Kol guardó da Klaus a Camille terrorizzato. La mano di suo fratello era ancora nel petto di un'agonizzante Camille. E i suoi occhi lampeggiavano d'oro.<br/>
"Nik non ucciderla" la voce di Kol era insolitamente calma. Non aveva mai visto la furia di Klaus se non dopo aver saputo che Katerina Petrova era scappata. E vederla rivolta verso Cami, fece capire a Kol che se avesse dato un ordine o alzato la voce, la migliore amica di sua moglie sarebbe morta.</p><p>"Perché dovrei farlo? Almeno adesso tiene la bocca chiusa" lo sguardo di Klaus non lasciava gli occhi di Camille. Amava il fatto che avesse paura. Per sette lunghi anni aveva tenuto a bada il mostro, ma Caroline non c'era più e sua figlia lo odiava per questo. Rebekah era andata via e lui non aveva nessuno per cui essere migliore. Caroline gli aveva detto di essere migliore per sé stesso ma dopo quello che aveva fatto, non meritava di essere migliore.</p><p>"Nik lasciala andare e ti giuro che non darà mai più fastidio. La costringeró ad andare via, ad avere una vita infelice, le lascerò solo la sua amicizia con Davina. Ma non ucciderla. Era innocente la prima volta che è morta, e anche se il suo sé vampiro era ed è discutibile, lasciala vivere. Sana il debito che hai nei suoi confronti per la sua morte. È un pessimo vampiro, durerà poco senza gli originali a guardarle le spalle. Fidati di me" Kol stava tentando la strada della diplomazia. Non erano tutte bugie quelle che stava dicendo a Klaus, anche se le parole erano un pò dure. Ma se lei fosse morta per mano di suo fratello, sua moglie lo avrebbe lasciato e Kol amava Davina, quindi Cami doveva restare viva.</p><p>"E così sia" Klaus tolse la mano dal cuore di Cami e Cami cadde a terra respirando a fatica. "Camille sei libera di andare via. Se ti vedrò passeggiare ancora tra le strade di New Orleans, e se non consegnerai gli oggetti oscuri che hai nuovamente rubato alla mia famiglia quando sei tornata in vita, ucciderò tutti quelli che ami. Non so se iniziare con Davina o con Vincent, ma probabilmente tuo cugino Declan è la scelta migliore. Vive in Galles, vero?" chiese consapevole mentre Camille sbarrava gli occhi terrorizzata.</p><p>"Klaus lui è innocente" lo supplicó Camille mentre Kol la tirava in piedi e la teneva lontana dalla furia di suo fratello.</p><p>"Pensi seriamente che io uccida i malvagi?" Klaus si lasciò sfuggire una sonora risata, mentre avanzava verso di lei, Kol ancora tra loro. "Uccido per il piacere di vedere delle anime spegnersi davanti ai miei occhi. Uccido perché sono pazzo e mi diverto a vedere gli altri morire. Uccido perché sono annoiato e ho bisogno di un pò di divertimento. Lascia la mia città Camille, o nessuno che conosci vedrà la luce del giorno. E quando tutti saranno morti inizierò a cercare te. E tu non sei Caroline, non sei intelligente la metà di lei, non hai idea di come muoverti o sparire nel nulla. Moriresti per la paura che io ti trovi. Con la tua incapacità di affrontare te stessa, ti ritroveresti a suicidarti perché non sai prendere un suggerimento". Klaus si allontanò e asciugò le sue mani insanguinate sulla giacca che Camille aveva lasciato sul divano. Poi gliela lanciò al volo, mentre la bionda senza dire una parola scappava dal complesso.</p><p>Xxxxx</p><p>Caroline teneva sua figlia tra le braccia quando Damon e Stefan entrarono nella stanza. Katherine aveva soggiogato tutti per avere una stanza singola e per poter ricevere visitatori sempre, e nel giro di qualche ora avrebbe lasciato l'ospedale e sarebbe tornata a casa, non aveva bisogno di guarire e Lizzie stava bene.</p><p>Damon guardò Lizzie con sguardo tenero, uno sguardo che aveva rivolto a poche persone e che fece brillare gli occhi di Caroline per l'emozione "Benvenuta in famiglia, piccola bionda" le disse toccando leggermente la sua testa.</p><p>"Famiglia" ripetè Stefan affiancando Damon e spostando lo sguardo da Lizzie a Caroline "Perchè siamo una famiglia Caroline, e se vivrò in eterno con te e Damon, allora voglio che tu sia la parte mancante della nostra famiglia. Una sorella" specificò mentre le lacrime scorrevano libere sul viso della bionda.</p><p>Caroline guardò entrambi e vide lo sguardo di amore che stavano riservando a lei e Lizzie. Quando divenne un vampiro, Stefan le aveva assicurato che non sarebbe rimasta sola per l'eternità e che se avesse voluto, lui e Damon sarebbero stati lì per lei. Era stato detto per confortarla, non avevano nemmeno un grande rapporto in quel periodo, ma Caroline si era aggrappata a quelle parole, e sentirsele ripetere era stato veramente bello per lei.</p><p>"Volete tenerla?" chiese indicando Lizzie.</p><p>Damon fece un passo indietro, lasciando il compito a Stefan. Quella bambina gli piaceva, ma tenerla in braccio sembrava complicato e aveva paura che gli cadesse dalle braccia o la stringesse troppo forte. "Zio Stefan è più capace di me" sorrise a un'inconsapevole Lizzie.</p><p>Stefan stava per prendere in braccio la bambina quando la porta si spalancò rivelando Bonnie, Enzo e Katherine. Damon, Stefan e Caroline si bloccarono, ognuno pervaso da sensazioni diverse. Damon non si mosse. Immaginava che Elena potesse essere con loro, ma aveva paura che il piano avesse fallito, Stefan non voleva che questa giornata fosse rovinata da una brutta notizia e Caroline sperava di essere stata utile in qualche modo e di poter riabbracciare la sua migliore amica. Tutti e tre allungarono il collo per cercare di vedere se Elena fosse dietro di loro, ma i loro uditi si sincronizzarono con le voci nel corridoio.</p><p>"Ho pensato che non ti avrei rivisto più" stava dicendo Matt. Caroline immaginò di sentire una risposta, ma Damon era vampirizzato fuori dalla stanza alla ricerca di Elena.</p><p>"Per rispondere alle vostre domande la nostra doppelganger è viva e vegeta ed è stata riempita rapidamente degli eventi successi in questo decennio, in cui tra parentesi nessuno ha sentito la sua mancanza" Katherine stemperò la tensione come sempre, ma Caroline si voltò verso Bonnie con gli occhi lucidi. Poteva avere entrambe le sue amiche insieme, questo era quanto più potesse desiderare.</p><p>"Elena è viva sì, ma a nessuno importa niente. Questa giornata è speciale per altri motivi" esclamò Enzo dirigendosi con ampie falcate nel lato opposto a dove si trovava Stefan, chinandosi a prendere Lizzie dalle braccia di Caroline.</p><p>Stefan avrebbe voluto staccargli la testa per aver preso Lizzie senza nemmeno aspettare il suo turno o chiedere il consenso a Caroline, ma la vista di Lizzie, felice e rilassata tra le braccia del vampiro lo calmò. Enzo era uno stronzo, ma sicuramente sapeva farci con i bambini e si prendeva cura delle persone che amava.</p><p>Bonnie sorrise alla vista del suo fidanzato che teneva in braccio una bambina, e si avvicinò a Caroline per stringerla in un abbraccio. Katherine l'aveva informata di come era andato il parto e lei si era sentita in colpa per non essere stata affianco alla sua migliore amica. "Sei stata bravissima, e sei raggiante. Sono così fiera di te" disse Bonnie guardando Caroline. </p><p>Caroline le diede un altro veloce abbraccio e poi si alzò dal letto. Ringraziava la guarigione dei vampiri e si era stancata di stare a letto. "Quindi dobbiamo preoccuparci che qualcuno denunci Elena e Damon per atti osceni in luogo pubblico, o possiamo interromperli?" chiese Caroline stiracchiandosi, mentre Stefan prendeva Lizzie dalle braccia di Enzo.</p><p>"Penso che Elena sia ancora una santarellina e che tu sia la sua priorità al momento" alzò gli occhi al cielo Katherine, mentre Bonnie si avvicinava a Stefan per guardare Lizzie da vicino.</p><p>"Elizabeth?" chiese la strega a Caroline, come conferma del nome della bambina.</p><p>"Per gli amici Lizzie" rispose Damon attirando l'attenzione di tutti verso la porta.</p><p>Elena era stretta tra le sue braccia e guardava Caroline, Stefan e Lizzie con gli occhi lucidi. Matt al loro fianco sorrise alla scena. Se quindici anni fa gli avessero detto che non avrebbe sposato Elena, e che lei e Caroline avrebbero superato le loro incomprensioni e sarebbero diventate migliori amiche, non ci avrebbe mai creduto. Ma le cose erano cambiate e avrebbero continuato a cambiare. Caroline era un vampiro ed era diventata mamma, ed Elena aveva passato dieci anni dentro una bara.</p><p>"O mio Dio" Caroline si portò le mani alla bocca per trattenere un singhiozzo, mentre le lacrime scendevano libere sul suo volto.</p><p>Elena si allontanò da Damon e corse verso Caroline per stringerla in un abbraccio. Le aveva chiesto di prendersi cura di tutti loro e lei lo aveva fatto. Da ciò che le aveva detto Bonnie, Stefan non era uno squartatore da tempo, e anche se le cose tra loro non funzionarono, Caroline cercò di mantenere i contatti con lui e chiedeva a Bonnie di tenerlo sotto controllo. Bonnie aveva pensato più volte di uccidersi, così da riportarla indietro, perchè nonostante fosse un piano di Lily Salvatore, era stato Kai a maledirle, e lei si sentiva colpevole. Matt aveva trovato la felicità con una poliziotta Penny, e Caroline aveva sempre fatto da cupido tra loro. Tyler aveva superato se stesso e il suo carattere ribelle, ed era finalmente diventato maturo. Jeremy, con il quale aveva parlato al telefono, le aveva detto che lui e Kol avevano charito grazie a Caroline, e che non doveva più vivere nella paura della vendetta. Alaric era andato via con delle figlie che aveva partorito Caroline, e aveva trovato la felicità altrove, con Meredith, finalmente disposta a dargli una possibilità. E poi c'era Damon, che aveva avuto i suoi alti e bassi, ma che non aveva spento la sua umanità e aveva accolto Caroline nella loro famiglia come una sorella. Elena non avrebbe mai ringraziato Caroline abbastanza, e soprattutto non voleva che si sentisse ancora inadeguata come Klaus e i Mikealson l'avevano fatta sentire. Era madre ed Elena l'avrebbe aiutata a crescere Lizzie insieme a tutti gli altri, e non avrebbe mai più dovuto sentirsi meno di nessuno di loro.</p><p>"Aspetta un attimo" esclamò Caroline allontanandosi da Elena e scrutandola attentamente. Elena le sorrise consapevole, immaginando che Caroline se ne sarebbe accorta rapidamente "Tu non sei più umana. La cura che era nel tuo corpo è come se fosse sparita".</p><p>"Non sono più umana, immagino fosse un effetto collaterale dell'incantesimo di Kai, ma nessuno di noi se n'è reso conto fin quando ho sentito l'impulso di affondare le zanne nel collo di Bonnie, durante il viaggio" ammise Elena facendo ridere Enzo.</p><p>Caroline la scrutò preoccupata "Ma tu odi essere un vampiro".</p><p>Elena scosse la testa "Odiavo essere un pessimo vampiro e non poter avere figli. Ma ho imparato ad essere brava come vampiro e i bambini si possono adottare, e inoltre ho questa amica speciale, che è magicamente diventata mamma, e non posso farle crescere una bambina da sola" sorrise consapevole. Caroline le sorrise grata e le diede un rapido abbraccio, prima di lasciarle salutare anche Stefan e Lizzie. Tutto sembrava finalmente andare bene.</p><p>Xxxxx</p><p>Kol aveva seguito rapidamente Camille fuori dallo studio. Nik aveva perso il lume della ragione e non c'era più un briciolo di umanità in lui. Aveva tenuto duro fino a quando la strega Bennett non era arrivata a New Orleans e gliene aveva urlate quattro. Da quel momento in poi era caduto in una spirale distruttiva senza precedenti. Stava cercando Elijah al piano di sotto per far ragionare il loro pazzo fratello, ma invece trovò Freya chiusa nella biblioteca mentre parlava a bassa voce al cellulare. Kol riuscì a sentire la voce di Rebekah dall'altro capo del telefono.</p><p>"Ti dico che sono vicina sorella. Ho avuto un piccolo aiuto ma sono veramente ad un passo dal trovare Caroline" la sentí dire.</p><p>"Klaus stava uccidendo Camille, Kol lo ha fermato in tempo. Vuole dipingere New Orleans di rosso. Ho bisogno che torni indietro, tu ed Hope dovete aiutarmi a riportarlo indietro. La sua umanità è accesa, ma si comporta come se fosse spenta. Sono preoccupata. Elijah è corso nel Bayou per convincere Hayley a riportare Hope qui. I lupi saranno il suo prossimo obiettivo" la voce di Freya era frenetica e la preoccupazione era tangibile. Kol tirò un sospiro di sollievo, non era l'unico preoccupato. Entrò nella stanza facendo saltare Freya per la sorpresa e le tolse il cellulare dalle mani.</p><p>"Se riesci a riportare indietro Caroline, sarebbe ancora meglio" ruggì Kol al telefono, mentre Freya e Rebekah risposero all'unisono un sonoro 'No'.</p><p>"Non ascoltare le idiozie di Kol" aggiunse Freya riprendendo il cellulare dalle mani del suo scapestrato fratello.</p><p>"Non ho intenzione di farlo. Nik è un segaiolo, amo Caroline ma lui non se la merita" spiegò Rebekah facendo sbuffare Kol.</p><p>"Ha minacciato di uccidere Davina e Vincent e poi Cami e un cugino di cui non sapevo l'esistenza. Se riesci a riportare indietro la piccola cosa gustosa di Mystic Falls, salverai tanti innocenti" esclamò Kol sapendo che Rebekah lo avrebbe sentito. Un'aneurisma lo costrinse a piegarsi a terra, mentre Freya gli lanciava uno sguardo gelido.</p><p>"La piccola cosa gustosa come la definisci tu, è stata quella che ha cresciuto Hope, ha aiutato me a vivere una vita normale, ha tenuto unita la nostra famiglia, ha amato nostro fratello, ha portato luce nel cognome Mikealson. Non osare sminuirla, non osare pronunciare un'altra parola negativa nei suoi confronti. Né tu, né la tua piccola strega che ci odia così tanto" Freya ruotó il polso per aumentare il dolore alla testa di Kol e poi lo lasciò andare. Non aveva nulla contro Davina, salvo il fatto che la donna cercava sempre di vendicarsi dei Mikealson e non aveva un briciolo di rispetto. Era merito di Klaus se lei aveva riportato Davina in vita giorni dopo la sua morte, eppure non solo non era stata riconoscente, ma aveva messo tutte le congreghe di New Orleans contro l'intera famiglia Mikealson, fatta eccezione per Kol. Per non parlare del fatto che aveva finto di portare indietro Cami per ringraziare Klaus, ma sapevano tutti bene che il suo obiettivo era renderlo infelice e salvare la sua amica.</p><p>"Kol, maledetto segaiolo, se Klaus non ti pugnala lo farò io. Nemmeno Davina potrà salvarti" urlò Rebekah dall'altro capo del telefono.</p><p>"Tienimi aggiornata sorella" disse Freya prima di chiudere la chiamata.</p><p>Xxxxxx</p><p>Elijah era corso nel Bayou, dove vide in lontananza Hope giocare insieme a Mary, la nonna di Jackson. Poco più in là vide Hayley aiutare un gruppo di giovani adolescenti a lottare e si avvicinò.</p><p>"Elijah cosa fai qui?" chiese sorpresa l'ibrido, mentre dava una pausa ai ragazzi e si avvicinava al suo ex amante.</p><p>"Niklaus ha tentato di uccidere Camille, aveva le mani attorno al suo cuore quando Kol lo ha fermato" spiegò Elijah facendo sbarrare gli occhi di Hayley.</p><p>"Cami sta bene?" chiese preoccupata la bruna, incredula per ciò che Elijah le stava dicendo.</p><p>"Camille sta bene e sta lasciando la città, Klaus ha minacciato dei membri della sua famiglia. Sembra completamente fuori controllo" spiegò Elijah sfinito.</p><p>"Lo vedo. Lui ha ridotto questa città in macerie, come se fosse.." Hayley si interruppe per cercare un termine adatto, ma Elijah proseguì al suo posto.</p><p>"Un distruttore" esclamò con voce dura. "Niklaus ha preso alla lettera le parole di Bonnie Bennett e si sta comportando come un distruttore. Come nostro padre". Le spalle curve dell'originale, la giacca spiegazzata e il cipiglio di preoccupazione, non erano un bel segnale.</p><p>"Dobbiamo fermarlo Elijah e la colpa è anche mia. Ho portato via Hope facendo leva sul fatto che fosse arrabbiata con suo padre" Hayley si alzò e iniziò a camminare freneticamente. Aveva allontanato Hope per ricreare un legame madre-figlia che avevano perso, e non si era preoccupata delle conseguenze. A Hope suo padre mancava, ma non osava dirlo perchè la vedeva felice di questo allontanamento, e vivere nel Bayou non era stata un'idea saggia. "E mi sento responsabile per le morti di molti membri del mio branco, per le morti dei vampiri che sono capitati a New Orleans nel momento sbagliato e per gli umani che erano qui vivendo semplicemente le loro vite" aggiunse sospirando.</p><p>Elijah pensó a Camille e fu scioccato dal fatto che la donna non provasse sensi di colpa, come tutti loro. Ripensò alla conversazione che aveva avuto con Kol pochi giorni prima.</p><p>Flashback</p><p>"Odio dirlo ad alta voce Elijah, ma Camille è la stessa donna che era arrabbiata con Klaus per averla morsa ma che non lo era mentre lui malediva il branco di Hayley o uccideva Gia. Quella donna è sempre stata una fottuta egoista con il viso d'angelo e tutti noi eravamo incantati dal fatto che vedesse del buono in Klaus" Kol aveva aiutato Davina a riportare la donna in vita, provando rancore per Caroline a causa di quello che i suoi amici avevano fatto a Mystic Falls. E aveva spinto Klaus più volte verso Camille una volta che l'incantesimo di resurrezione ebbe successo. La conseguenza stava nel fatto che tutti loro erano egualmente colpevoli della furia di Klaus e della sua infelicità.</p><p>"Pensavamo di salvarlo e pensavamo di conoscerlo meglio. E invece siamo stati ciechi di fronte all'evidenza, e siamo stati burattini nelle mani di una sciocca umana che era troppo ammaliata dalla sua oscurità e che voleva solo qualcuno che la accettasse così com'era. E l'essere più cattivo sulla faccia della terra l'ha rifiutata, mandandola in una spirale discendente e portandola alla morte. Odio Davina per averla riportata in vita e me stesso per aver spinto Klaus nella sua direzione. Odio te per averla aiutata ed Hayley per aver fatto altrettanto. Mi odio per aver allontanato Caroline e non mi perdonerò mai per questo"</p><p>Xxxxxx</p><p>Rebekah si era ritrovata in Virginia nuovamente. Non aveva ottenuto risultati nei mesi precedenti e Mystic Falls sembrava priva di vampiri e conseguenze soprannaturali, ma era anche vero che l'assenza dei Salvatore le puzzava. Trovare Caroline sembrava un'impresa e sembrava quasi più semplice rintracciare Katherine mezzo secolo prima per suo fratello.<br/>
Alla menzione della doppelganger, gli occhi di Rebekah si sbarrarono. Forse aveva sbagliato a tartassare Stefan di messaggi, e avrebbe dovuto concentrarsi su altro.<br/>
Rebekah aveva scoperto mesi fa che Caroline a volte era in contatto con Katherine, nonostante Nik non ne sapesse nulla, e si diede mentalmente della stupida per non averci pensato prima. Trovare Katherine sembrava difficile, ma non impossibile. Quindi Rebekah si era messa alla ricerca della doppelganger e aveva iniziato a cercarla per mari e per monti.</p><p>Due mesi dopo si era ritrovata in uno squallido pub a Richmond, decisa ad affogare i suoi dispiaceri nell'alcool dopo l'ennesimo buco nell'acqua. Si rimangiò tutto ciò che aveva detto: Katherine Pierce era difficile da trovare proprio come Caroline. Seduta con le spalle alla porta, non si accorse di due volti familiari che entravano, fin quando una voce familiare le fece venire la pelle d'oca.</p><p>"Ehi Brad, un bourbon e una tequila per la mia amica" la voce di Stefan Salvatore risuonò dietro di lei. Rebekah rimase immobile, perchè non poteva farsi scappare un'occasione simile.</p><p>Con la coda dell'occhio vide Stefan sedersi e di fronte a lui c'era una doppelganger. Si chiese se fosse Elena, ma poi notò l'atteggiamento da puttana e capì che si trattava dell'altra doppelganger. Rebekah sorrise prima di soggiogare Brad ad aumentare l'alcool nei cocktail dei due. Era un originale, ma loro erano forti e sicuramente pieni di verbena, quindi avrebbe usato un altro metodo per farli cantare. Anche perchè ricordava vagamente che Stefan aveva ucciso Katherine, e se lei stava bevendo qualcosa con lui, avevano qualcosa da dire.</p><p>Si mise così in ascolto dei due, ma la conversazione verteva sull'anziano Salvatore che a quanto pare era riuscito a trovare la felicità con la noiosa Elena, che era tornata in vita; su Matt che era in procinto di sposarsi, e Katherine lo stava deridendo; su Bonnie Bennett che voleva viaggiare per il mondo e su una neo mamma che sembrava essere nata per questo ruolo. Rebekah si chiese chi fosse la famosa neo mamma, ma scosse la testa e aspettò che l'alcool continuasse a scorrere nelle loro vene. Era in occasioni come queste che odiava il vampirismo e l'incapacità di ubriacarsi facilmente.</p><p>Quando il telefono di Katherine squillò quasi due ore dopo, Rebekah sintonizzò il suo orecchio alla conversazione.</p><p>"Carebear, problemi con Lizzie?" rispose al telefono Katherine, mentre Rebekah capiva che stava parlando con Caroline.</p><p>"Lizzie dorme profondamente, ma stavo leggendo libri per neonati e penso che devo portarla dal pediatra per i controlli. Mi dispiace disturbarti ma sei tu l'unica mamma tra noi" Rebekah si chiese chi fosse Lizzie e perchè se ne stesse occupando Caroline, ma d'altronde aveva accudito Hope, quindi non doveva essere sorpresa.</p><p>"Benvenuta nel club delle mamme, ma spero che tu sia una madre migliore di me" una Katherine ubriaca rise ad alto volume, facendo scuotere la testa a Stefan.</p><p>"Ehi aspetta un attimo, cos'è questo rumore? Ti prego dimmi che non stavi mangiando nessuno" la voce preoccupata di Caroline fece ridere Rebekah. Non la vedeva da quasi un anno, eppure era sempre la stessa cosa. Ma qualcosa turbava la mente della bionda originale, chi era Lizzie? Perchè aveva il nome della madre di Caroline? E soprattutto perchè Katherine l'aveva definita una mamma?</p><p>Rebekah stava scrutando i due vampiri quando Stefan tolse il telefono dalle mani di Katherine "Katherine è ubriaca, ma sta bene, la controllo io. Faremo fare dei controlli a Lizzie, ma dato che è figlia di un vampiro e un ibrido millenario, non credo che abbia problemi di salute".</p><p>Rebekah fece cadere il bicchiere a terra, mentre la sua mascella si abbassava teatralmente. Rimase a bocca aperta, incapace di pronunciare parola, ma il suono dell'infrangersi bicchiere aveva attirato l'attenzione su di sè e vide Stefan e Katherine voltarsi confusi, scioccati e preoccupati verso di lei. Non sentì Stefan chiudere la chiamata o Katherine lanciare battute, rimase sotto shock finchè Stefan non le si avvicinò e la trascinò con sè al loro tavolo.</p><p>Rebekah tentava di dare un senso alle parole di Stefan ma non lo trovava. Il significato era chiaro: Caroline aveva avuto una figlia da Nik e nessuno di loro ne sapeva nulla. E questo significava che era già incinta quando ha lasciato la loro casa ma Rebekah non riusciva a capacitarsi della cosa. Se Caroline era rimasta incinta ed era morta, come poteva essere possibile? Hayley era rimasta incinta a causa di Esther, ma Caroline? Nessuna strega a New Orleans ne sapeva nulla, Freya non ne sapeva nulla.</p><p>"Rebekah mi stai ascoltando?" le chiese Stefan scuotendola, mentre Katherine rideva di lei mentre continuava a bere.</p><p>"Caroline ha avuto una figlia da Nik e non lo sapevo, sono una zia e non lo sapevo" esclamò Rebekah confusa mentre Stefan annuiva.</p><p>"Si è vero, ma le cose sono più complicate di quello che pensi" le fece notare il vampiro. "Non avresti dovuto saperlo, non così e non ora" le fece notare Stefan.</p><p>"Ma com'è possibile?" chiese Rebekah confusa "Nik è un lupo, ma Caroline è morta, è impossibile" gli fece notare l'originale.</p><p>"Non lo sappiamo, nessuno lo sa" alzò le spalle Katherine "Non le streghe di New Orleans almeno" rise divertita, mentre Rebekah la guardava confusa.</p><p>"In che senso?" Rebekah alzò un sopracciglio e tirò fuori il suo tono da stronza.</p><p>"Nel senso che le streghe di New Orleans sono state volutamente tenute all'oscuro. Non ci serviva una guerra nè la presenza del tuo inutile fratello" le fece notare la bruna, beccandosi uno sguardo ammonitore da Stefan.</p><p>"Posso chiedere a Freya se sà qualcosa" constatò Rebekah ma Stefan scosse la testa vistosamente.</p><p>"No. Non avresti dovuto nemmeno saperlo tu della gravidanza". Rebekah stava per urlargli contro cose poco carine, ma fu appoggiato da Katherine che tirò fuori uno straccio di lucidità.</p><p>"Tuo fratello l'ha spezzata e Caroline non vuole avere niente a che fare con lui. Non abbiamo della quercia bianca, ma potremmo incatenarti da qualche parte se osi rivelare la verità ai tuoi fratelli. L'unico motivo per cui ci facciamo andare bene che tu sia qui e lo sappia, è perchè Caroline ha detto cose decenti sul vostro rapporto" Katherine gettò giù un altro colpo di tequila, e quando Brad si avvicinò, Rebekah rimosse la sua compulsione. Non aveva intenzione di fare da babysitter ai due vampiri.</p><p>Stefan si morse la lingua per non commentare il modo in cui Rebekah li aveva raggirati per farsi raccontare tutto, ma una parte di lui fu sollevato dal non doverle mentire ulteriormente. Aveva apprezzato lo scambio di messaggi tra loro nelle settimane precedenti, e forse lui e Rebekah non erano così diversi.</p><p>"Avete due minuti di tempo per dirmi tutto o vi dissanguo e vi costringo a farmelo dire" sbottò irritata la bionda. Sarebbe stata una lunga serata.</p><p>Xxxxxx</p><p>Bonnie aveva portato Elena nella sua vecchia casa, che Jeremy aveva fatto sistemare per fargliela trovare una volta che si fosse svegliata. Damon era al Grill con Enzo a bere, mentre Stefan era a caccia di conigli. Katherine aveva avuto una nottata intensa ed era svenuta al piano di sopra, quindi quando suonó il campanello, Caroline dovette prendere un'irrequieta Lizzie dalla culla per andare a controllare chi fosse.</p><p>Quando aprì la porta, dovette aumentare la presa sulla bambina perché quasi le cadde dalle braccia per lo shock. Una scalpitante Rebekah in tutto il suo splendore, la stava guardando dall'alto in basso, con sopracciglia inarcate, seppur i suoi occhi erano completamente per la bambina.</p><p>"Cosa ci fai qui?" chiese Caroline con un filo di voce. Caroline si era trasferita due settimane prima alla pensione, perchè vivere nel cottage lontana dal mondo, non era comodo per Lizzie.</p><p>"Ciao Caroline, anch'io sono felice di vederti. Mi fai accomodare? O mi spieghi perché la bambina tra le tue braccia ha gli occhi di mio fratello?" chiese Rebekah senza troppi convenevoli.</p><p>Caroline rimase in silenzio, avendo quasi dimenticato il caratteraccio di Rebekah. Quindi si fece da parte e la fece entrare. Una parte di lei voleva cacciarla, l'altra parte voleva afferrare Lizzie e andare via. Ma Rebekah seppur apparentemente era arrabbiata, era stata sua amica.</p><p>"Potrei fingere di non sapere cosa fai con una bambina in braccio, ma la notte scorsa Stefan e Katherine mi hanno riempito" spiegò Rebekah incrociando le braccia al petto.</p><p>La mascella di Caroline cadde alla menzione dei suoi amici. Perché l'avevano tradita? Vide l'espressione dura sul volto della bionda originale e sospirò frustrata. Era decisamente arrabbiata. "Non puoi seriamente essere arrabbiata con me" sbottó Caroline.</p><p>"Non posso?" la scherní Rebekah. "Dall'oggi al domani sei sparita. Il tuo telefono non funzionava più, e non c'era alcuna traccia di te. Non una sola strega è riuscita a rintracciarti, nessun avvistamento, nessun biglietto" Rebekah fece un respiro profondo per non alzare la voce, non voleva spaventare sua nipote "Poi scopro quello che ha fatto Nik e l'ho odiato più di quanto si sia odiato lui. E Hayley ha portato via Hope, perché mia nipote ha particolarmente sofferto la tua assenza, e io ho smosso mari e monti per trovarti. Non ti ho trovato ma ho immaginato non fossi qui perché ho incontrato gli stalker ibridi di mio fratello. Quindi sono tornata a New Orleans incapace di capire cosa fare". Caroline la ascoltava in silenzio mentre Rebekah faceva su e giù per la stanza "La tua amica Bonnie è venuta a New Orleans dopo l'ennesima chiamata di Nik, e ho capito che avrei potuto non vederti più. Ma che tu mi creda o meno sei stata l'amica più costante nella mia lunghissima vita, e ti volevo bene. Quindi non mi sono persa d'animo e sono andata via da New Orleans, ho contattato Stefan e ho atteso tue notizie. Quando ieri ho incontrato Stefan e Katherine puoi immaginare la mia sorpresa. Inizialmente pensavo fosse Elena tornata dai morti, ma era decisamente l'atteggiamento da puttana di Katherine, quindi-"</p><p>"Linguaggio Bekah. Se vivessi in questa casa avresti già dovuto mettere delle monete nel barattolo delle parolacce" la interruppe Caroline, mentre indicava Lizzie tra le sue braccia e Rebekah abbassò lo sguardo mortificata.</p><p>"Scusa. Stavo dicendo che mi hanno riempito su tutto. E immagina lo shock nel sapere che tu, un vampiro sei incinta, e niente poco di meno che di mio fratello" scosse la testa incredula Rebekah.</p><p>"Non so come sia possibile ma lo sono e questa è Lizzie, mia figlia" Caroline interruppe il divagare di Rebekah e le avvicinò Lizzie per presentarle.</p><p>Gli occhi di Rebekah si addolcirono mentre sua nipote allungava le braccia verso di lei e trattenne a stento le lacrime "O mio Dio. Lei è bellissima". Rebekah la prese in braccio e la guardò con amore. Spostò lo sguardo dalla bambina a Caroline con curiosità, mentre cercava di scorgere i dettagli di Caroline nella bambina.</p><p>Caroline sorrise alla vista di Rebekah che faceva facce buffe per far sorridere Lizzie. Aveva cercato di tenere Rebekah lontana perché avvicinare Rebekah avrebbe comportato avvicinare Klaus, ma vederla con sua figlia le fece stringere il cuore. Lizzie aveva già quasi due mesi e Rebekah la stava incontrando solo ora. Le dispiaceva averle tenute lontane, anche perché aveva la sua stessa forma degli occhi oltre al sorrisetto Mikealson.</p><p>Xxxxxx</p><p>"Quindi vuoi parlarne?" chiese Rebekah seduta sul muretto del portico, mentre osservava Lizzie dormire tra le braccia di Caroline. Erano state un paio d'ore a giocare con Lizzie, Caroline le aveva mostrato delle foto e le aveva raccontato di Elena. Rebekah le aveva parlato di Freya e di come avesse posato nuovamente gli occhi su Stefan.</p><p>"Di cosa vuoi parlare?" Caroline le lanciò un'occhiata confusa. Doveva dirle tante cose e non aveva idea di cosa premesse nella testa dell'originale.</p><p>"Di mio fratello, le sue scelte sbagliate, il figlio che non sà di avere..." elencò Rebekah con aria fintamente annoiata.</p><p>"Non voglio parlare di Klaus e non so se voglio che sappia di Lizzie" ammise Caroline abbassando lo sguardo sulla bambina tra le sue braccia. Era una bugia che ripeteva a sè stessa giornalmente, ma non mancava mai di fotografare Lizzie e riportare in un diario tutto quello che di sorprendente faceva rispetto al giorno prima. Documentava tutto in maniera quasi patologica, ignorando le occhiate curiose che i suoi amici le davano. Aveva solo paura che un giorno la rabbia sarebbe passata e lei sarebbe stata la madre stronza che aveva tenuto sua figlia separata da suo padre. E ogni volta che vedeva un film, il mondo sembrava contro di lei e questa trama veniva spiattellata ovunque.</p><p>"Non ti biasimo" ammise Rebekah. Caroline aspettò che continuasse ma l'originale tacque, e questo frustrò e infastidì Caroline.</p><p>"Sei andata via per cercare me o per allontanarti dalla tua famiglia?" le chiese quindi tentando di fare conversazione. Amava Bekah ed erano diventate amiche negli anni, ma in questo momento c'era un palese muro tra loro. Caroline immaginava che Rebekah non fosse d'accordo con la sua scelta di tenere lei e la sua famiglia lontana da Lizzie, ma non si pentiva della sua scelta. Non voleva Klaus nella sua vita, e Lizzie era un danno collaterale della sua scelta.</p><p>"Entrambe le cose. Sicuramente la mia famiglia è difficile, senza di te ancora di più. Ma abbiamo mille anni, tra qualche decennio tornerò indietro, e magari manderò annualmente degli auguri a Hope, sempre che il Bayou recapiti la posta" sbuffò al pensiero. Rebekah era così concentrata sul come far recapitare i regali a Hope, senza che passassero nelle mani di Klaus, che ignorò la faccia perplessa e confusa di Caroline.</p><p>"Nel Bayou? Hope vive nel Bayou?" il suono della sua voce sembrava disgustato, ma Caroline non pensava che Hayley fosse così fuori di testa da lasciare che sua figlia vivesse nelle paludi, lontana dalla civiltà. Si chiese perchè Klaus l'avesse permesso, ma poi ricordò di come probabilmente era impegnato con la sua nuova fidanzata, e che probabilmente non l'aveva nemmeno notato.</p><p>"Sei andata via, odiava Nik e ogni volta che Camille appariva nel complesso, andava fuori di testa" spiegò rapidamente Rebekah, senza soffermarsi più di tanto sulla questione.</p><p>Caroline non potè fare a meno che incuriosirsi. Si chiese come mai la bionda non vivesse nel complesso, nel suo letto, ma si morse la lingua e rimase in silenzio. Si concentrò invece sul fatto che Hope odiasse Klaus, dal momento che lo amava alla follia "In che senso odia suo padre?".</p><p>Rebekah sospirò ma decise di essere onesta "Lo accusa per la tua partenza". Rebekah si fermò per guardare il viso di Caroline mentre realizzava le sue parole. Era scioccata con la bocca aperta, e Rebekah scosse la testa rassegnata. Era di dominio pubblico il fatto che Hope amasse Caroline, quindi non doveva essere così sorpresa.</p><p>"Sono sicura che chiariranno" si limitò a dire Caroline, ma all'ennesimo sbuffo di Rebekah, la guardò esasperata "C'è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi Bekah?".</p><p>"Lascia perdere Caroline. La tua unica preoccupazione deve essere Lizzie. Abbiamo constatato che almeno avrà un genitore decente e sarà più fortunata di Hope"</p><p>Caroline annuì anche se poco convinta. Una parte di lei voleva sapere cosa fosse accaduto a New Orleans nell'anno trascorso lontano. Un'altra parte, quella razionale, pensava fosse meglio non saperlo. Era stata male e aveva sofferto, ma aveva iniziato una nuova vita senza Mikealson e intendeva proseguire su quella scia. Certo, la presenza di Rebekah complicava i suoi piani, e Caroline non poté fare a meno di pensare spesso ad Hope e a come stava. E ora, sapendo che Hayley l'aveva portata a vivere nel Bayou si sentí triste per la bambina. Ma alla fine se Rebekah fosse tornata a New Orleans si sarebbe potuta prendere cura di lei, e anche Freya era lì, quindi Caroline accantonó quel pensiero da parte.</p><p>"Sono sicura che Hayley sia una brava madre" si limitò a constatare Caroline. La voce di Tyler nella sua testa che le ricordava di smetterla di vedere il buono nelle persone. Hayley era stata amichevole solo dopo mesi di piedi freddi, e alla prima occasione era entrata nel team Camille, quindi Caroline avrebbe dovuto essere risentita. Ma nonostante le numerose assenze, voleva bene ad Hope e sicuramente c'era una ragione per averla portata a vivere tra i lupi.</p><p>Rebekah si controlló le unghie con aria annoiata. Se Hayley fosse stata una brava madre, Hope non avrebbe avuto delle crisi per la partenza di Caroline, e Hope non sarebbe stata trascinata a vivere con i lupi, venendo allontanata da suo padre e dalla sua famiglia. Ma Caroline non poteva sapere niente di tutto ciò. Non dopo essersi finalmente tirata fuori dal dramma dei Mikealson.</p><p>"Posso vedere mia nipote crescere o vuoi che vada via?" le chiese Rebekah tornando a prestare attenzione a Caroline davanti a lei. Caroline sgranó gli occhi sorpresa dalla domanda. Rebekah Mikealson non chiedeva mai il permesso, era abituata a prendersi ciò che voleva. Ma sicuramente aveva notato di aver ottenuto un'accoglienza glaciale e questo cambiava le cose. Rebekah notó l'esitazione di Caroline e si affrettò ad aggiungere "Non ho intenzione di chiamare Nik, anche perché in questo momento se dovesse scoprire una cosa simile, New Orleans cadrebbe in macerie" Caroline deglutí sconcertata. "Ma è mia nipote e vorrei viziarla, regalarle tutine rosa, portarla al parco, vederla crescere. È una Mikealson. Sangue del mio sangue. Vorrei solo far parte della sua vita".</p><p>"Elizabeth Katherine Forbes Mikealson. É questo il suo nome completo" Caroline non si perse la mascella abbassata di Rebekah alla menzione di Katherine "Non è uno sgarro a Klaus, non mi è passato per la mente finché Damon non ha lanciato una battuta. L'ho fatto perché ha salvato me e la bambina, mi è stata vicina, è stata mia amica".</p><p>"Sei scomparsa nel nulla dalla mattina alla sera Caroline, ti ho cercata ovunque e non sono riuscita a trovarti nonostante avessi streghe che lavoravano per me" strilló Rebekah balzando in piedi, e ignorando Lizzie che iniziava a muoversi per il suo tono di voce. "Non puoi accusarmi di non esserci stata per mia nipote, quando non sapevo nemmeno che fossi incinta fino a ieri sera. Non puoi dirmi che era lì per te, come se io avessi scelto di non esserci. Sei tu che sei andata via, non io". Rebekah era ferita e arrabbiata dalle parole di Caroline e non lo nascose. Non era il fatto che sua nipote prendesse il nome di Katherine ad infastidirla, ma il fatto che Caroline avesse sottolineato la vicinanza della doppelganger durante la gravidanza.</p><p>Caroline avrebbe voluto essere empatica verso Rebekah, ma le sue viscere bruciavano di rabbia "Non osare addossarmi la colpa Bekah. Non ti permettere a venire a casa mia e ad urlarmi che brutta persona sono stata a tenerti nascosta Lizzie. Tuo fratello mi ha tradito con la sua fottuta fidanzata tornata dai morti e mi ha lasciato, dopo avermi ignorato per settimane. E non sono Hayley, non volevo la pietà di nessuno e non volevo essere accettata dalla tua famiglia dopo sette anni solo perché ero miracolosamente incinta" Caroline cercò di calmare il suo respiro, mentre urlava contro Rebekah "Non volevo nemmeno che fosse una Mikealson. È stata di Katherine l'idea del doppio cognome. Non volevo che avesse a che fare con voi e i vostri nemici, non volevo che tuo fratello scoprisse di lei, perché volevo ferirlo come lui ha ferito me e non volevo una vita costantemente a rischio come quella che ha avuto Hope. E sai" rise amaramente "Forse Hayley ha fatto bene a portare via Hope da voi Mikealson".</p><p>Rebekah ascoltò lo sfogo di Caroline in silenzio. Era uno schiaffo in faccia ascoltare le dure parole della bionda. Ma tenne a freno le sue emozioni e senza dire una parola, oltrepassó Caroline e Lizzie e andò via dalla pensione.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mi scuso per l'immenso ritardo ma mi mancano le ultime materie per laurearmi e quindi non sono riuscita ad aggiornare.<br/>Cosa ne pensate di questo capitolo? Molti volevano vedere Rebekah e una parte di questo capitolo è stato dedicato a lei.<br/>Solo per essere precisi, la prima parte del capitolo è antecedente alla partenza di Rebekah da New Orleans, mentre la seconda parte, è due mesi dopo.<br/>Cosa ne pensate dell'oscuro Klaus e dei sensi di colpa che stanno iniziando ad avvolgere i Mikealson?<br/>Un bacio e a presto.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 14 Months Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sono passati 14 mesi dall'inizio della storia, i Mikealson scoprono della bambina e Klaus e Caroline si rincontreranno</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rebekah era furiosa con Caroline, se suo fratello era un segaiolo non era colpa sua e se lei voleva crescere una strega Mikealson, forse un altro triibrido, da sola, si sarebbe presa le conseguenze delle sue azioni. Aveva elemosinato amore per mille anni, ma quella era la vecchia Rebekah, la nuova Rebekah invece non aveva la minima intenzione di supplicare un piccolo vampiro per le sue attenzioni.</p><p>La sua furia si trasformò in fame e voglia di sangue, motivo per cui se ne stava sul retro del Grill mentre prosciugava un umano. I suoi sensi erano così annebbiati che non si accorse di un'altra presenza finchè non fu tirata via dall'uomo.</p><p>"Che diamine" ringhiò la bionda, voltandosi verso l'intruso. Stefan la guardò con cipiglio severo, mentre il corpo dell'umano crollava a terra senza vita. "Lasciami in pace" Rebekah si scrollò il suo braccio di dosso.</p><p>"Non lo farò, e quell'umano non meritava di morire" Rebekah gli voltò le spalle e iniziò ad allontanarsi dal vicolo. Stefan alzò gli occhi al cielo e le andò dietro.</p><p>"Smettila di seguirmi Stefan" sbottó Rebekah irritata, mentre proseguiva spedita senza una meta ben precisa. C'era un periodo in cui amava le attenzioni del giovane, ma lui le aveva preferito chiunque, e non aveva intenzione di farsi dare lezioni da lei.</p><p>"Caroline sa di aver esagerato" tentò di spiegare all'originale, ma Rebekah fermò i suoi tentativi di scuse con un gesto annoiato della mano.</p><p>"Non mi interessa. Se vuole tenersi sua figlia per sé e farla crescere dai suoi ipocriti amici, ben venga. Me ne vado". Rebekah si voltò per andare via, ma Stefan le afferrò il polso. </p><p>Stefan si sentì ferito dalle sue parole. Sapeva che lui e Rebekah avevano perso l'unica possibilità di essere amici quando lui l'aveva usata per l'ennesima volta solo per poter curare Elena, ma non pensava di meritare questo astio. "Tra quegli ipocriti amici stai citando anche me?" chiese inarcando un sopracciglio</p><p>La rabbia che Rebekah aveva tentato di placare emerse immediatamente, si voltò a guardarlo con furia "Sul serio? Sei tornato amico della doppelganger, non sai se ti piace ancora Katherine e una parte di te ama Caroline. Abbi la decenza di tacere".</p><p>"Se non ti conoscessi bene, direi che sei gelosa" le fece notare Stefan mentre Rebekah lo spingeva contro il muro, tenendolo per il collo e bloccandogli la trachea.</p><p>"Vai a farti fottere" sibiló mentre si allontanava. Era arrabbiata, forse anche gelosa, ma non avrebbe abboccato più ai patetici tentativi di Stefan di provarci con lei.</p><p>Se non fosse stata incazzata con Nik lo avrebbe chiamato e gli avrebbe detto della gravidanza, ma suo fratello era un bastardo e meritava di soffrire, quindi non avrebbe detto nulla né a lui né al resto della famiglia. Era furiosa con Caroline, Mystic Falls la rendeva giudicante e stronza, e se non voleva che facesse parte della vita di sua nipote, allora non l'avrebbe fatto.<br/>
Irritata vampirizzó nella vecchia villa di famiglia, se poteva proteggere la bambina, lo avrebbe fatto volentieri, anche senza far sapere della sua presenza.</p><p>Xxxxxx</p><p>Caroline odiava sentirsi in colpa, eppure era grazie ai suoi sensi di colpa se ora seduta in macchina cercava di capire come placare le ire della bionda originale.</p><p>Stefan era arrivato alla pensione appena in tempo per ascoltare il suo sfogo contro Rebekah, e aveva visto Caroline che tratteneva appena le lacrime mentre ricordava come Rebekah le era stata vicina per anni, come l'aveva supportata contro Elijah o Kol, e aveva capito che sicuramente era gelosa per aver perso i primi mesi di Lizzie. Di sicuro non meritava le dure parole che lei aveva detto, a maggior ragione non le meritava dopo aver perso anche Hope. Stefan l'aveva abbracciata e confortata, ricordandole che anche se non era Rebekah quella con cui doveva essere arrabbiata, sicuramente le sue parole erano lecite. Ma non le aveva dato ulteriori dettagli sulle questioni che avvolgevano la famiglia originale e Caroline si era lasciata convincere a rimanere nella pensione, mentre lui andava da Rebekah.</p><p>Ma Stefan era tornato a mani vuote, con un umano da sotterrare e una furia originale da placare. Da quel momento erano passate alcune settimane e nonostante Stefan era riuscito ad avvicinarsi a Rebekah, la bionda si era rifiutata di tornare alla pensione. Quindi quando Katherine aveva informato Caroline della presenza di Rebekah nella villa di Klaus, Caroline aveva deciso di fare il primo passo. D'altronde Rebekah l'aveva cercata per mesi pur non sapendo di Lizzie, e Caroline era sicura che anche se era arrabbiata le voleva bene e voleva solo delle scuse.</p><p>Entrò senza bussare, come aveva fatto un paio di volte anni prima, mentre cercava Klaus per chiedergli favori. Il suo cuore si strinse al pensiero dell'ibrido e dei ricordi che la ben tenuta casa di famiglia suscitava. Klaus non svuotava mai le sue proprietà salvo quelle in disuso, e Mystic Falls aveva un significato importante per gli originali, quindi era stata lasciata intatta.</p><p>Dopo aver passato anni in una casa con i Mikealson, molte cose le sembravano familiari, ma questo era sicuramente dovuto ai numerosi quadri che Klaus aveva dipinto per abbellire la casa. Caroline vide la poltrona dove si era seduta urlando contro Klaus, mentre lui era sotto il controllo di Silas, vide il bar dove le aveva offerto un drink dopo averle dato l'abito da ballo, e chiuse gli occhi cercando di sopprimere le emozioni.</p><p>Fortunatamente Caroline fu distratta dal suono di una musica e si accinse a salire le scale alla ricerca della stanza di Rebekah. Aprì senza bussare e trovò Rebekah circondata da centinaia di abiti, mentre riordinava l'enorme cabina armadio. Caroline tossì per attirare la sua attenzione, ma Rebekah si voltò dall'altra parte e continuò a mettere in ordine, senza degnarla di uno sguardo.</p><p>Caroline fece roteare gli occhi mentre malediva il maledetto orgoglio Mikealson. "Hai intenzione di parlarmi, o vuoi continuare a fingere che io sia invisibile?" chiese Caroline entrando nella stanza e iniziando a mettere da parte i vestiti che, secondo lei, Rebekah non avrebbe degnato di una seconda occhiata.</p><p>"Hai impiegato quasi cinque minuti per raggiungere la mia stanza, e sei stata dieci minuti in macchina a ripetere meticolosamente il tuo discorso di scuse. Perchè non inizi da quelle se vuoi avere una conversazione?" Rebekah gettò una pila di vestiti a terra mentre continuava a guardare altrove. Ma non aveva bisogno di guardare sopra le spalle, per sapere che la mascella di Caroline era allentata e i pugni erano serrati mentre cercava di non inveirle contro. Se c'era una cosa di cui era orgogliosa Rebekah Mikealson era la sua capacità di far saltare i nervi a chiunque.</p><p>"Quindi se non vuoi parlarmi, ma stai ordinando la tua cabina armadio, dai per scontato che mi scuserò?" alzò un sopracciglio Caroline incrociando le braccia al petto e aspettando che Rebekah la smettesse con il suo atteggiamento da bambina viziata e le parlasse direttamente.</p><p>"Non solo dò per scontato che ti scuserai, dato che il tuo fastidioso ex ragazzo continua a ripeterlo giornalmente da settimane" Stefan storse il naso alla menzione di Stefan come ex ragazzo, era durata talmente poco che a volte sperava non fosse mai accaduta "Ma è ovvio che lo farai, dato che, se sei arrivata fin qui è perchè vuoi parlare con me, e se vuoi parlare con me devi prima scusarti" Rebekah si voltò a guardare Caroline imitando la sua posizione e dandole uno sguardo gelido.</p><p>"Io posso scusarmi per essere stata crudele con te, ma sai benissimo che non è colpa mia se ci troviamo in questa situazione" Caroline sapeva di aver esagerato con Rebekah, ma Stefan aveva ragione. La sua rabbia per quanto male indirizzata era giustificabile.</p><p>"Non vedo Nik da nessuna parte, non gli ho detto che ha una figlia anche se so per esperienza che quando lo scoprirà, e sappiamo entrambi che lo farà, sarò io quella che sarà vittima della sua ira. Quindi smettila con il tuo atteggiamento da stronza e fammi le tue scuse, poi portami mia nipote e forse allora potremo bere un drink come ai vecchi tempi" esclamò Rebekah con tono autorevole, facendo sorridere Caroline.</p><p>C'erano cose da chiarire e scuse da fare, ma Rebekah nonostante i capricci non era arrabbiata con lei e non aveva detto nulla a Klaus, cosa di cui Caroline era grata. Forse per risanare il rapporto serviva più di qualche drink, ma erano immortali e Rebekah l'avrebbe coinvolta sicuramente in qualche giro di shopping.</p><p>Xxxxxx</p><p>Era notte fonda quando Klaus sentì l'inconfondibile voce di Hope dal piano di sotto. Klaus scese immediatamente e trovò Hayley che confortava Hope, mentre Elijah le dava dell'acqua.</p><p>"Cos'è successo? Cosa le hanno fatto i tuoi amici lupi?" urlò Klaus prendendo sua figlia in braccio, e cercando qualche segno sul suo corpo.</p><p>"I miei amici amano Hope e non le farebbero nulla Klaus" ringhiò Hayley, mentre Elijah si piazzava tra i due per evitare che le cose diventassero animate.</p><p>"Hope tesoro cos'è successo?" chiese Klaus facendola sedere sul divano e inginocchiandosi davanti a lei.</p><p>"Ho visto mia sorella con zia Bekah, ma la mamma ha iniziato ad urlare che erano solo sogni. Ma io le ho viste papà, ho visto mia sorella in braccio a zia Bekah. C'era anche Care" Hope spiegò a suo padre per l'ennesima volta ciò che aveva visto. Era piccola ma sapeva che non era un sogno. Sua madre non le credeva, ma nonna Mary le aveva detto che suo padre e i suoi zii sicuramente lo avrebbero fatto, e che doveva dire loro dei sogni che faceva da mesi. Di solito c'erano solo Care e una bambina, ma era bionda e aveva i suoi stessi occhi e quelli di suo padre. Ma stanotte era presente anche la zia Bekah e Hayley aveva finalmente chiamato lo zio Elijah per chiedere aiuto.</p><p>Klaus ascoltò ciò che avevano da dire Hayley e Elijah e solo la presenza di Hope gli impedì di fare male fisicamente ad Hayley. Hope sembrava avere le stesse visioni da mesi, ma nessuno lo aveva informato. "FREYA" urlò Klaus cercando un aiuto più concreto.</p><p>"Klaus non puoi pensare che sia vero. Caroline è un vampiro, e Hope sente la mancanza sia sua che di Rebekah" gli fece notare Hayley esasperata.</p><p>Klaus sapeva che c'erano probabilità che fosse tutto un sogno, e sperava che Rebekah non lo odiasse al tal punto da nascondergli una cosa simile. Tuttavia aveva sentito da Marcel che le streghe del quartiere francese erano state estromesse dalle magie che avvenivano fuori da New Orleans, e c'era stato quell'episodio in cui qualcuno lo aveva fatto sanguinare di proposito, che non gli dava pace da quasi un anno. E se c'era una cosa in cui Niklaus Mikealson non credeva, erano le coincidenze. L'idea era folle, ma questo non significava che non avrebbe indagato.</p><p>I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da un'assonnata Freya che li raggiunse al piano di sotto. "Che cosa succede? Hope sta bene?" chiese la strega preoccupata, quando li vide tutti in piedi di fronte a lei.</p><p>"Hope ha visioni di Caroline incinta, e apparentemente anche Rebekah è con lei" spiegò Klaus con tono quasi annoiato, ma tutti potevano percepire la tensione nella sua voce.</p><p>Freya li guardò tutti come se a tutti fossero cresciute due teste, ma vedendo il viso di sua nipote, si ricompose e si avvicinò a lei. "Hope tesoro, ti fidi di me?".</p><p>"Si zietta Freya" rispose il triibrido con fermezza.</p><p>"Ho bisogno che tu mi dia le mani e che ti concentri sulle immagini che hai visto" spiegò Freya allungando le mani verso Hope. La bambina annuì e afferrò le sue mani.</p><p>Freya capì immediatamente che qualunque cosa avesse visto Hope era reale, ma continuò ad esplorare la mente di Hope con la magia e rimase scioccata da ciò che vide. Erano entrambe in una villa, mentre una bambina giocava sul tappeto tra loro. Era una casa familiare ma in cui Freya non era mai stata, nè tantomeno Hope. Era simile al posto in cui aveva visto la sua famiglia ballare, mentre era dentro la testa di Klaus. E qualunque cosa questo significasse, Freya non aveva dubbi. Le streghe di New Orleans, lei compresa, erano state tenute lontane da questa cosa.</p><p>"Allora?" chiese Klaus impaziente quando Freya rilasciò le mani di Hope.</p><p>"Dov'era la villa di famiglia dove nostra madre ha tenuto un ballo formale?" chiese la strega facendo sbiancare sia Klaus che Elijah.</p><p>"Sorella non è possibile, Caroline è un vampiro. Non c'è magia che possa averla messa incinta. Rebekah ha consultato le streghe di tutto il mondo affinchè potesse avere un bambino" esclamò Elijah scuotendo la testa "Non può essere vero" continuò con tono preoccupato.</p><p>Hayley abbracciò Hope e le fece bere altra acqua mentre tentava di capire cosa stesse accadendo e come fosse possibile tutto questo. Vide Elijah fuori di testa e ricordò immediatamente il modo con cui si era preso cura di lei durante la gravidanza. Immaginava che la negazione della cosa fosse un meccanismo di difesa, perchè il nobile Elijah Mikealson poteva essere il responsabile non solo dell'infelicità di Klaus ma anche della fine del sempre e per sempre. Freya era un libro chiuso mascherando le sue emozioni con la tenacia, mentre cercava di capire come erano riusciti a neutralizzare la sua magia. Klaus era invece una statua, ma Hayley vide che stava tentando di elaborare le parole.</p><p>Nel giro di pochi minuti un'assonnata Davina entrò nel complesso, con Kol a seguito. Freya era entrata in modalità guerra e li aveva chiamati senza accettare un no come risposta. "Che succede di così importante?" chiese Davina con tono tagliente. Cami era dovuta andare via e fin quando lei era a capo delle congreghe non poteva lasciare la città e stare con la sua amica, e la colpa era di Klaus.</p><p>"Qualcuno ha tenuto le streghe del quartiere lontane dalla magia. Possiamo percepire solo ciò che avviene all'interno di New Orleans" esclamò Freya senza mezzi termini.</p><p>"Sei ubriaca?" le rispose Kol a tono. "Siete tutti ubriachi? chiese guardando le espressioni stoiche dei suoi fratelli.</p><p>"Non è possibile Freya. Una delle ragazze ha avuto contatti magici con streghe dell'Est Europa, ciò che dici non può essere vero" obiettò Davina. "Cosa ti pensare una cosa del genere?" chiese preoccupata, vedendo Hope con loro nel cuore della notte.</p><p>"Hope ha visto che Caroline ha avuto una gravidanza magica ed è nato un bambino magico che chiama sua sorella" spiegò Hayley, mentre le mascelle di tutti si allentavano.</p><p>"Gravidanza magica?" Elijah guardò Hayley interrogativo, perchè fino a quel momento si era parlato di una bambina con Caroline e Rebekah, ma nessuno aveva nominato la gravidanza.</p><p>"Care era a terra e soffriva tanto, e una donna l'ha salvata. C'è una sua foto nei tuoi diari zio Elijah" la voce piccola e quasi spaventata di Hope impedì a Klaus di urlare e scagliare tutta la sua rabbia rompendo oggetti, ma se c'era una donna tra i diari di Elijah era Katerina Petrova e quella maledetta doppelganger aveva conoscenze con centinaia di streghe nel mondo, quindi non c'era da stupirsi se fosse l'artefice dell'estromissione delle streghe di New Orleans riguardo ad una possibile gravidanza magica.</p><p>"Chi è questa donna?" chiese Hayley ad Elijah e Klaus, mentre non osava immaginare cos'altro avesse visto Hope.</p><p>"Katerina Petrova, meglio conosciuta come Katherine Pierce o come la donna che ha fatto passare 500 anni di inferno a Nik" intervenne Kol, mentre Davina lo guardava confuso.</p><p>"Katerina" ringhiò Hayley. Odiava come l'avesse usata e messa nei guai con la cura anni prima, e nonostante fosse felice con Jackson, odiava il fatto che fosse sempre stata un punto dolente della storia tra lei ed Elijah.</p><p>"La doppelganger" constatò Freya ad alta voce, mentre rivelava un dettaglio che aveva tenuto per sè per molto tempo "Lei e Caroline si sono viste un paio di volte in questi anni, ma Katherine non voleva venire fin qui perchè non voleva vedere Elijah e Caroline aveva taciuto la notizia a Niklaus per evitare una faida tra i due".</p><p>"CHE COSA?" esclamarono all'unisono i due fratelli, facendo sorridere Davina. Col senno di poi Caroline non era tanto male.</p><p>"Quante conoscenze può avere questa donna?" chiese Freya mentre Klaus si lasciò sfuggire una risata amara.</p><p>"Non ne hai idea sorella, ma c'è solo un modo per scoprire se tutto ciò che stiamo ipotizzando sia vero" Klaus era frustrato per non sapere cosa stesse accadendo. Odiava l'idea che Caroline gli avesse mentito per anni e che Katerina l'avesse fatta di nuovo franca. Odiava che la sua città, e le streghe sotto al suo comando, fossero state estromesse dalla magia e odiava soprattutto l'idea che non solo Rebekah ma anche Caroline gli avessero nascosto una cosa così importante.</p><p>Xxxxxx</p><p>"Sorella, spero che sia urgente" Rebekah si era districata mal volentieri dalle braccia di Stefan e aveva risposto al telefono, dopo che la Freya l'aveva chiamata per la decima volta nel giro di poche ore.</p><p>"Hope ha avuto una visione di te con in braccio una bambina, bambina che continua a chiamare sua sorella" Rebekah alzò di scatto la testa dal cuscino e lanciò un'occhiata allarmata a Stefan che deglutì rumorosamente.</p><p>"Maledetto inferno" mormorò Rebekah passandosi le mani tra i capelli, mentre un fruscio dall'altra parte del telefono fu seguito dalla voce minacciosa di suo fratello.</p><p>"Se ciò che ha visto Hope è vero e mi hai mentito per mesi, finirai in una bara per il resto della tua inutile vita" ruggì Klaus. Rebekah si passò una mano tra i capelli, una parte di lei era dispiaciuta per il fatto che non fosse a conoscenza di avere una figlia, ma l'altra parte pensava ancora che se lo meritava. La minaccia risvegliò il suo lato da puttana originale.</p><p>"Nik non essere ipocrita. Sei tu che l'hai lasciata andare, sei tu che l'hai lasciata per quella copia malriuscita di Cami e sei sempre tu ad averla tradita con la suddetta stronza" urlò di rimando, mentre Stefan iniziava a rivestirsi, cercando il cellulare per chiamare Damon e avvisarlo delle ultime notizie.</p><p>"Quella che mi avete nascosto, è mia figlia Rebekah. Sangue del mio sangue, e l'ho scoperto per sbaglio, pensando che Hope stesse mentendo e che fosse follia ciò che diceva. Ed invece ho una maledetta figlia e nè tu, nè Caroline, mi avete detto nulla" Hayley allontanò via Hope dalla stanza, Klaus era fuori di sè, e anche se lui aveva ragione, non biasimava la bionda per la scelta fatta. I Mikealson erano un pacchetto completo di nemici, sangue e orrore.</p><p>"Sono sicura che tua figlia avrà un padre migliore di te, Nik. Uno che non getta una città nel panico per una maledetta scelta sbagliata, fatta volontariamente e consapevolmente. Uno che non uccide parte del branco di Hope, perchè l'hanno accolta nel Bayou come la principessa che è. Uno che non uccide per divertimento o per noia. Caroline è una brava madre e troverà un uomo che la affianchi affinchè Lizzie cresca amata e protetta, lontana da te e dai problemi che essere un Mikealson comporta". Detto questo Rebekah schiacciò il tasto di fine chiamata e si voltò verso Stefan con il terrore sul viso. Cosa avrebbero fatto? Andava detto a Caroline? Avrebbero dovuto fare le valigie e scappare come una Katherine qualsiasi?</p><p>Xxxxxx</p><p>Se l'era meritato. Una parte di lui continuava a ripetere che se l'era meritato. Aveva mandato a monte i sette anni più belli della sua vita perchè quando Davina aveva riportato Cami in vita, si era illuso di essere confuso. Aveva fatto sesso con Cami, e poi, dopo aver trattato con freddezza Caroline, l'aveva lasciata di punto in bianco. Lei era solo andata nel suo studio d'arte perchè voleva parlare con lui, e lui, l'aveva lasciata.</p><p>14 mesi.</p><p>Da quando Caroline aveva fatto le valigie e aveva lasciato New Orleans erano passati 14 mesi. E ora solo grazie ad un visione di Hope, aveva scoperto che Caroline aveva avuto una bellissima bambina e che lui era il padre. Caroline non aveva intenzione di farlo stare nella vita della bambina, e voleva crescerlo da sola, o, come aveva sottolineato Rebekah, con qualcun altro che non fosse lui. E ora più di un anno dopo la sua partenza aveva capito che Caroline era stata incinta quando era andata via. Aveva scoperto che era quello di cui probabilmente voleva parlargli quando era andato a trovarlo nel suo studio, e lui non sapeva cosa fare.<br/>
Voleva uccidere tutti gli uomini sulla faccia della terra per impedire a Caroline di far crescere sua figlia ad un altro uomo.<br/>
Voleva rintracciarla e chiederle scusa.<br/>
Voleva conoscere sua figlia ed essere un padre migliore di quello che era stato per Hope.<br/>
Caroline aveva avuto ragione ad andare via, lui l'aveva spezzata e nonostante volesse lei e la bambina indietro, sembrava impossibile. Voleva andare da Caroline ma non aveva idea di dove fosse, anche se immaginava che fosse tornata a Mystic Falls, e si chiedeva se avrebbe cercato la bambina se la madre non fosse stata Caroline.<br/>
La risposta era scontata, ovviamente non l'avrebbe fatto. Se non fosse stato per Elijah avrebbe abbandonato Hayley e non avrebbe cercato Hope.</p><p>Mentre sedeva tra le macerie dello studio che aveva appena distrutto, sentì Elijah avvicinarsi al suo fianco e sedersi accanto a lui sul pavimento. Avrebbe riso per la familiarità della scena e per il vestito stropicciato di suo fratello, ma non era dell'umore adatto.</p><p>"So che non hai bisogno di pietà fratello, ma hai deciso cosa fare?" chiese Elijah con tono di voce pacato. Era rimasto sorpreso quando Hayley lo aveva svegliato nel cuore della notte per gli incubi di Hope e ancor di più per quello che sua nipote aveva scoperto. Ma non riusciva ad essere lucido sull'argomento. Da una parte era felice di questa aggiunta e riconosceva alla bionda di Mystic Falls un coraggio innato e una grande capacità di sparire. Dall'altra si sentiva in colpa, era lui che aveva spinto suo fratello tra le braccia di un'altra donna, è lui che lo aveva convinto di essere confuso, era lui il responsabile del fatto che avrebbe potuto non conoscere mai più suo padre.</p><p>"Andrò in Virginia. Andrò da solo e non voglio la tua pietà fratello, hai già fatto abbastanza. Sono sicuro che avresti accettato Caroline se avessi saputo che era incinta, ma sono sicuro che non è quello che lei avrebbe voluto. Non meriti di conoscere tua nipote, e non perchè io ho tradito Caroline, ma perchè tu non l'hai mai fatta sentire parte della famiglia, l'hai sempre sottovalutata e considerata inferiore, quando sappiamo tutti benissimo che era migliore di tutti noi, e il suo senso di lealtà, il suo cercare la pace e preservare le vite anzichè distruggerle, rendeva te, il nobile Elijah, inutile agli occhi della popolazione di New Orleans". Detto questo Klaus si alzò e lasciò suo fratello da solo, a leccarsi le ferite.</p><p>Xxxxxx</p><p>Freya se ne stava seduta su una sedia in silenzio, ignorando i sermoni di Elijah o le battute di Kol. Non le era nemmeno passato per la testa di seguire Klaus in Virginia, perchè era arrabbiata e ferita con Caroline e anche con Rebekah. Aveva capito e accettato la scelta di Caroline di andare via mesi prima, perchè trovava inconcepibile ciò che Niklaus aveva fatto alla frizzante bionda. Ma non poteva accettare, nè perdonare che le fosse stata nascosta la verità su sua nipote.</p><p>Aveva capito dopo notti insonni che la magia dei sifoni che aveva partorito anni prima, unita alla magia di Hope che voleva Caroline come mamma o comunque come famiglia, aveva prodotto la gravidanza, ma a parte Niklaus, nessuno sapeva la verità, perchè nessuno, nemmeno Rebekah le aveva chiesto aiuto.</p><p>Si sentiva fallita non solo come strega ma anche come sorella, amica e zia. Era sempre stata carina e disponibile con Caroline, le era stata accanto proprio come la bionda era stata accanto a lei. Si erano volute bene per sette lunghi anni e ora ricollegava il malessere di Caroline settimane prima che andasse via. Ma se lei aveva deciso di tenerla lontana dalla vita di sua figlia, non si sarebbe imposta, non l'avrebbe cercata e non avrebbe fatto parte delle loro vite, nonostante la cosa la ferisse terribilmente.</p><p>Xxxxxx</p><p>Quando Klaus giunse davanti la tenuta dei Salvatore per la prima volta in mille anni ebbe paura. Non era paura di essere nuovamente diventato padre, aveva avuto Hope e aveva scoperto che era un ottimo padre. Ma aveva paura di ricontrare la donna che amava e che si era fatto scivolare dalle mani e il frutto del loro amore che lei gli aveva nascosto per 14 mesi. Quando Rebekah aveva confermato la il fatto che fosse diventato padre si era sentito emozionato, euforico, le gambe molli e la salivazione a zero. Aveva semplicemente urlato contro Elijah, appreso le informazioni da Freya ed era salito su un aereo per la Virginia.</p><p>Ad aprire la porta della pensione era stato Damon Salvatore e la sua espressione quando aveva visto Klaus era passata da annoiata a furiosa "Che diavolo ci fai qui? Non hai fatto abbastanza?" Damon non aveva mai avuto un senso di autoconservazione e quindi non si preoccupava del fatto che Klaus potesse ucciderlo senza muovere un dito.</p><p>"Direi che sono felice di vederti Damon, ma considerando che l'ultima volta che ho sentito il tuo nome, Caroline stava avendo un incubo sul fatto che avessi abusato di lei, considerami sorpreso nel saperla a casa tua" Klaus lasciò la frase in sospeso, ma la minaccia era chiara. Era stato circa 5 anni prima quando Caroline dopo che era stata torturata da un suo nemico aveva avuto gli incubi. Klaus l'aveva cullata tra le sue braccia e aveva provato a modificare il suo sogno. Era rimasto inorridito da ciò che aveva visto. Caroline settimane dopo era riuscita a confidarsi con lui, ma gli aveva ordinato di non fare alcuna mossa contro Damon e gli aveva assicurato che per lei era tutto passato.</p><p>"Pensavo che saresti stato abbastanza intelligente da sapere che non sono io il fratello di cui era innamorata" Damon era stato orribile con Caroline e la mancanza della sua umanità non giustificava le sue azioni. Ma quando Liz era morta aveva giurato di prendersi cura di Caroline e aveva intenzione di rispettare la promessa. Caroline e Stefan avevano avuto una storia ma era finita quando Stefan l'aveva messa al secondo posto, e Caroline era stanca di essere una seconda scelta. Quindi era finita alla porta del grande ibrido cattivo. Damon ovviamente sapeva che Caroline non aveva sentimenti per Stefan, ma premere i pulsanti di Klaus lo faceva sentire appagato.</p><p>Klaus spostò bruscamente Damon dalla porta e entrò dentro rimanendo congelato sulla porta quando vide una bambina tra le braccia della sua odiata doppelganger Katerina Petrova. Katherine lo notò e serrò la mascella furiosa, allontanando la bambina dalla sua vista. "Damon Salvatore è inutile" la sentì borbottare.</p><p>"Katerina sono sorpreso di vederti con mia figlia in braccio" le fece notare Klaus, e Katherine lo guardò furiosa. Posò la bambina all'interno di un box e andò spedita verso di lui.</p><p>"Non hai il diritto di definirla tua figlia. Hai perso ogni diritto nel momento in cui hai lasciato sua madre incinta, per una puttana qualunque che ti dichiarava amore" sibilò irata. Katherine non era stupida, voleva offendere la donna con cui Klaus aveva tradito Caroline e capire se l'avrebbe difesa o meno. Sapeva che Caroline non voleva avere niente a che fare con Klaus, ma non gli avrebbe impedito di incontrare sua figlia.</p><p>"Non avevo idea che fosse incinta e ho chiesto una pausa, cosa che tra l'altro non dovrebbe importarti perchè non sono affari tuoi" la riprese Klaus. Non gli interessava difendere Camille. Sapeva che non era una puttana, e che si era solo innamorata della persona sbagliata, ma non l'avrebbe mai perdonata, sebbene il responsabile della sua infelicità era lui stesso</p><p>"Sono affari miei invece. Ti interesserà sapere che Caroline e io siamo rimaste in contatto tutti questi anni" Katherine non vide l'espressione sorpresa di Klaus che si aspettava "Te l'avrebbe detto ma sai con Elijah che la odiava non vedeva motivo per dargli una gioia. E poi c'eri tu che odiavi me e quindi non sei stato informato".</p><p>"Kat hai visto il mio portafoglio?" una voce melodiosa risuonò nella stanza, Klaus si voltò e vide Caroline con indosso un asciugamano mentre teneva i capelli in un altro asciugamano. I suoi occhi scrutarono attentamente la sua figura, era bellissima come sempre, nessuna prova della sua gravidanza e questo gli fece male perchè era stata una cosa che nessuno gli avrebbe riportato indietro. Caroline non si accorse di lui, ma Klaus avrebbe voluto rimproverarla per andare in giro mezza nuda mentre chiunque avrebbe potuto vederla. "Kat?" Caroline si tolse l'asciugamano sul viso e quasi lasciò andare quello che le avvolgeva il corpo.</p><p>Un'ondata di emozioni la colpirono istantaneamente. Quando Rebekah le aveva detto che era Hope la causa della gravidanza e che Klaus lo aveva scoperto, si era preparata all'ipotesi che si sarebbe fatto vivo, ma non pensava di trovarlo qui in meno di dodici ore. Caroline deglutì a fatica e decise di ignorarlo. Lampeggiò verso il box di Lizzie e la prese tra le braccia prima di nascondersi al piano di sopra. Aveva visto l'espressione quasi ferita di Klaus, e non solo non le diede piacere, la faceva incazzare. Non era una vittima, era un idiota che non meritava nemmeno le lacrime che aveva speso per lui.</p><p>Klaus rimase immobile mentre Caroline lo scrutava, vide che la sorpresa aveva lasciato spazio al crepacuore, ma in un lampo tutto fu spazzato via dalla furia. Caroline lampeggiò verso loro figlia e la portò lontana da lui. Poteva salire tranquillamente le scale ma non lo avrebbe fatto. Le avrebbe dato tempo e soprattutto spazio. Aveva imparato a conoscere Caroline negli anni e sapeva che quando aveva bisogno di spazio, opprimerla avrebbe avuto come reazione, qualcosa di ben peggiore dell'evitamento. Klaus sapeva che aveva bisogno di tempo, ma il fatto che avesse preso la bambina come se lui fosse pericoloso e gliela volesse portare via, lo aveva ferito. Non vedeva quello sguardo di freddezza e quasi paura nei suoi confronti da un decennio, e sperava di non doverlo mai più vedere. C'era anche disgusto ma non la biasimava, si disgustava anche lui.</p><p>Xxxxxx</p><p>Caroline mise Lizzie sul letto e guardò sua figlia in lacrime. Bonnie aveva insonorizzato le stanze, così da dare una parvenza di privacy, quindi si sentì tranquilla a piangere ad alta voce, seppur odiava farlo di fronte a Lizzie. Tutte le emozioni che aveva trattenuto negli ultimi mesi si riversarono su di lei, mentre singhiozzava seduta a terra.</p><p>Klaus era qui. L'uomo che le aveva fatto toccare il cielo con un dito e poi l'aveva buttata di sotto era lì, a Mystic Falls, ad un soffio da lei e Lizzie. Era qui e sapeva che avevano avuto una figlia, era qui e sicuramente voleva riportarle a New Orleans. Il panico la sopraffece e quasi sentì l'aria mancarle.</p><p>Un tocco delicato le asciugò le guance. Caroline alzò lo sguardo e vide Elena che la guardava con amore "Vieni qui" sussurrò la sua migliore amica, facendole appoggiare la testa sulla spalla. "Sfogati, butta fuori tutto" le sussurrò dolcemente mentre Caroline vide Damon di sfuggita mentre prendeva Lizzie e la portava fuori dalla stanza. Non avrebbe mai potuto ringraziare abbastanza i suoi amici.</p><p>"E se vuole che torniamo con lui a New Orleans?" Caroline sollevò la testa e guardò Elena con crescente panico, ma Elena scosse la testa.</p><p>"Caroline, Klaus ha sempre rispettato le tue decisioni. Ha liberato Tyler perchè tu lo amavi, ha rinunciato a vendicare le morti di Finn e Kol, perchè noi eravamo la tua famiglia, non ha gongolato sul cadavere di Katherine, perchè preferiva trascorrere il suo tempo con te. Capisco che tu abbia paura, ma non ti porterebbe mai via tua figlia" le fece notare Elena con un sorriso.</p><p>"Quando sei salita sul carro di Klaus?" storse il naso la bionda, incredula per le parole che aveva ascoltato.</p><p>Elena le diede uno sguardo incredulo "Caroline odio Klaus, ha ucciso la zia Jenna, ha ucciso Isobel, voleva usarmi come sacca di sangue. Ma in questi mesi ho capito che avevate costruito una vita insieme, e avevo accettato questo prima ancora che capitasse. Che amica sarei se ti giudicassi, dopo che sto con l'uomo che ha terrorizzato la te umana?".</p><p>Caroline fu sorpresa dall'ammissione di Elena, soprattutto perchè credeva che per la sua amica non avesse avuto importanza ciò che Damon le aveva fatto. Eppure ancora una volta Elena l'aveva sorpresa. "Klaus ha rovinato la tua vita, e io ti ho giudicata" constatò amaramente Caroline, sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.</p><p>"Ma hai rifiutato Klaus finchè non sei stata certa che non sarebbe più tornato qui. Sei andata da lui quando probabilmente io sarei rimasta dentro una bara per circa un secolo. Hai cercato di costruire un futuro con Stefan, seppur lui amasse me più di te, mettendo la tua felicità al secondo posto". Elena non era stupida e sperava che Rebekah fosse finalmente quella giusta per Stefan, ma aveva dato un pezzo della sua mente al suo ex ragazzo quando aveva scoperto come si era comportato con Caroline. Caroline meritava di essere messa al primo posto, e anche se nessuno ad oggi era degno di lei, avrebbe trovato il suo amore epico.</p><p>"Non che abbia fatto un grande affare dando una possibilità a Klaus" Caroline odiava Klaus e odiava l'idea di odiarlo, perchè l'odio era un sentimento troppo grande per uno come lui.</p><p>"Non tutti gli amori durano per sempre, ma ti ha dato una figlia Care, e non c'è niente di più bello di questo. Lizzie è bellissima, e sarà una donna forte e intraprendente, perchè ha i geni Forbes" Elena le diede un caldo sorriso.</p><p>"Cosa dovrei fare?" se c'era una cosa di cui aveva perdutamente bisogno Caroline, era un consiglio sincero.</p><p>"Segui il tuo cuore, ma non lasciarlo lontano dalla vita di Lizzie, Lui non la merita ma è suo padre e tu sai cosa significa crescere con un solo genitore. Se un giorno Lizzie vorrà sapere perchè suo padre non è con lei, sarai la persona da incolpare e dalla ragione passerai al torto. Se non lo avesse scoperto, avresti potuto mentirle, ma lui lo sa e non si arrenderà di fronte a niente pur di conoscerla" le fece notare Elena.</p><p>"Stavi letteralmente elogiando il suo culo ibrido fino a dieci secondi fa" sbuffò Caroline lanciandole un'occhiataccia.</p><p>"Rispetterà la tua decisione, non te la porterà via, ma in un modo o in un altro, entrerà a far parte della sua vita". Caroline dovette concordare con Elena. Klaus non era bravo a prendere un suggerimento e avrebbe inondato Lizzie di regali pur di farle avere qualcosa da parte sua. Avrebbe provato ad essere suo padre, anche se lei non sarebbe stata d'accordo.</p><p>Xxxxxx</p><p>Klaus era seduto nel divano mentre lui e Katherine si lanciavano occhiate di fuoco. Aveva visto l'altra doppelganger salire di sopra senza degnarlo di uno sguardo e Damon Salvatore seguirla, ma Caroline non si sarebbe nascosta in eterno al piano di sopra, e Klaus era disposto ad aspettare che lei fosse pronta ad un confronto. Non potè negare il dolore quando vide Caroline afferrare Lizzie e portarla via, ma poteva capire da cosa nasceva l'ostilità.</p><p>"Hai intenzione di stare qui seduto a vita? Non riesci proprio a capire quando non sei il benvenuto?" la voce carica di odio di Rebekah fece voltare Klaus verso la porta, dove sua sorella e Stefan Salvatore lo guardavano con giudizio.</p><p>"Hai coraggio a farti vedere dopo quello che hai fatto" ringhiò Klaus alzandosi dal divano e avvicinandosi a Rebekah minacciosamente.</p><p>"Cosa vuoi fare? Uccidermi? Beh se il tuo obiettivo è riprenderti Caroline non è sicuramente la scelta più saggia. Così come non lo è quella di uccidere Katerina, prendilo come consiglio per esperienza" borbottò l'originale guardandolo a testa alta, sfidando silenziosamente suo fratello a fare una delle sue solite mosse da pazzo.</p><p>"Devo ammettere che quando Freya ha capito che delle streghe erano intervenute per bloccare la diffusione della notizia della gravidanza di Caroline, e ha ammesso di aver visto Katerina, non ho impiegato che qualche secondo per collegare le due cose" Klaus si voltò verso una divertita Katherine, che sorseggiava un flute di champagne.</p><p>"Potresti ringraziarmi per aver protetto tua figlia, anzichè usare il tuo tono pomposo per aggredirmi" gesticolò annoiata, mentre Stefan le si sedeva accanto. "Oppure potresti elogiarmi per aver preso il tuo sangue per rintracciare Caroline, una mossa intelligente vero?" il suo ghigno si aprì maggiormente, facendo ridacchiare Rebekah.</p><p>Klaus sbarrò gli occhi incredulo. Aveva cercato Caroline per mari e per monti, ma ignorando la notizia della gravidanza non aveva usato il suo sangue per trovarla. Caroline non faceva più parte della sua linea di sangue, dato che la linea era stata spezzata, e lui e Caroline non avevano condiviso il sangue per settimane, quindi non aveva preso in considerazione l'idea. Ora si malediva mentalmente, perchè se l'avesse rintracciata con il suo sangue non avrebbe perso la sua gravidanza o i primi sei mesi di sua figlia. Inoltre non avrebbe trascorso 14 lunghi mesi senza di lei.</p><p>"Elizabeth Katherine Forbes Mikealson, tua figlia ha il nome della tua peggior nemica" sbuffò Rebekah incredula "Ma anche Hayley lo aveva proposto se non erro, quindi probabilmente è il Karma che ti si ritorce contro".</p><p>"Mikealson" sussurrò Klaus incredulo. Caroline nonostante tutto aveva dichiarato loro figlia una Mikealson, quindi sperava sicuramente di fargliela conoscere un giorno. Le sue fantasie furono interrotte dalla risata di Katherine.</p><p>"Ho la presunzione di prendermi il merito anche di quello" ammise la doppelganger, mentre Stefan le lanciava uno sguardo ammonitore. Klaus non poteva farle del male per non attirare le ire di Caroline, ma tirare la corda era da pazzi.</p><p>"E tu squartatore? Dopo aver lasciato Caroline, hai deciso di rilanciarti su Katerina, ora su mia sorella e prossimamente di nuovo sulla ragazza di tuo fratello?" chiese acidamente l'ibrido. Se c'era un periodo in cui considerava Stefan suo amico, questo era scomparso quando aveva scoperto che si era innamorato di Caroline e poi l'aveva spezzata. L'idea che vivessero sotto lo stesso tetto lo mandava in bestia, anche se ascoltò la sua voce in sottofondo mentre urlava contro Rebekah, quindi aveva per l'ennesima volta cambiato interesse amoroso.</p><p>"Capisci che non sei nella posizione di potermi giudicare, vero Klaus? Soprattutto dopo quello che hai fatto" aggiunse con disprezzo Stefan. Non aveva più alcun interesse per Caroline e nemmeno per Elena, nonostante fosse stata molto importante per lui. In più lui e Caroline erano tornati ad avere lo stesso rapporto quasi fraterno di un tempo, quindi le insinuazioni di Klaus erano di dubbio gusto. Aveva ragione su Katherine, e sul fatto che prima dell'arrivo di Rebekah fossero finiti a letto insieme, ma non c'era coinvolgimento emotivo da parte di nessuno dei due. Rebekah era invece qualcosa di nuovo. Si erano innamorati durante la sua fase da squartatore, e ora si stavano riscoprendo, ma Rebekah non era pronta ad una storia perchè voleva mettere in primo piano se stessa per una volta. Klaus sicuramente era geloso di Caroline, ma immaginava che una parte di lui fosse gelosa anche di Katherine.</p><p>Xxxxxx</p><p>Quando Caroline scese al piano di sotto con Lizzie, Stefan trascinò Rebekah e Katherine fuori dalla stanza. Caroline si sedette con la bambina in braccio sul divano opposto a quello di Klaus. Mantenere le distanze era il messaggio sottinteso. Klaus non le riuscì a togliere gli occhi di dosso, finchè lei non abbassò lo sguardo sulla bambina che stava tirando i suoi capelli. Klaus osservò emozionato sua figlia e finalmente si concesse del tempo per vederla veramente. Era sicuramente la creatura più bella che avesse visto e gli occhi blu erano i suoi. Klaus vide come il suo viso avesse tratti simili a quelli di Caroline, ma c'era anche un abbozzo di fossette. I capelli biondi, erano un tratto distintivo di Caroline. Sentì i suoi occhi brillare di lacrime non versate. Era una bambina bellissima e lui, stavolta solo per causa sua, aveva perso i primi sei mesi della sua vita.</p><p>Caroline aveva guardato con la coda dell'occhio la reazione di Klaus e non fu sorpresa quando vide delle lacrime sui suoi occhi. Klaus aveva dimostrato più di una volta di essere una persona sensibile. Non che ora come ora a lei importasse qualcosa. Ma quello era il padre di sua figlia ed Elena aveva avuto ragione quando le aveva fatto notare che non poteva lasciare sua figlia senza padre. Ma Caroline non aveva intenzione di accogliere nuovamente il clan Mikealson nella loro vita. Lei e Lizzie sarebbero partite per New York tra poche settimane e sua figlia non avrebbe viaggiato a New Orleans fino alla maggiore età.</p><p>"Come si chiama?" la voce roca e gli occhi fissi su quelli di sua figlia, e nonostante sapesse la risposta stava cercando un appiglio per iniziare la conversazione.</p><p>"Il nome anagrafico è Elizabeth, ma è Lizzie" il tono incolore della sua voce fece venire la pelle d'oca a Klaus. Non c'era il calore usato verso Katherine poche ore prima.</p><p>"Mi piace il nome ed è un bellissimo omaggio a tua madre" Klaus potè vedere l'espressione di Caroline accigliarsi e si chiese cosa avesse detto di sbagliato.</p><p>"Non deve piacerti, non mi interessava il tuo parere" ribattè bruscamente la bionda, e qualsiasi atto distensivo tra due, fu immediatamente abbandonato nonostante Lizzie facesse da cuscinetto. Entrambi tacquero.</p><p>"Me lo avresti mai detto?" chiese curioso "Che eri incinta, me lo avresti mai detto?" spiegò vedendo il sopracciglio inarcato di Caroline.</p><p>"Non te l'ho detto tecnicamente. Ma no, credo che non lo avrei fatto" scrollò le spalle Caroline, tornando a prestare attenzione a Lizzie. Poteva vedere la postura di Klaus irrigidirsi e capì che stava per perdere la pazienza. E onestamente era solo quello che sperava facesse, così da urlarsene quattro, cacciarlo e andare ognuno per la sua strada. Damon entrò nella stanza e dopo aver lanciato un sorrisetto beffardo a Klaus, prese Lizzie dalle braccia di Caroline e la portò con sè, lontana dalla pensione.</p><p>"Non posso credere che hai permesso a Damon Salvatore di stare vicino a nostra figlia, e invece io vengo trattato come un estraneo" Klaus perse la pazienza e scattò in piedi. La mascella serrata e i pugni chiusi nell'aver visto sua figlia tra le braccia di Damon.</p><p>"Non ti devo spiegazioni, e non decidi tu con chi può stare o meno MIA figlia" ribattè acida Caroline, fronteggiandolo con le braccia incrociate al petto e guardandolo freddamente.</p><p>"Sono suo padre" urlò arrabbiato Klaus.</p><p>"Hai perso quel diritto nel momento in cui hai chiuso le cose con me. E non avresti nemmeno dovuto saperlo" aggiunse per sottolineare il suo disappunto alla presenza di Klaus.</p><p>"Caroline se me lo avessi detto.." Klaus sospirò portandosi una mano sugli occhi. Perdere Caroline era stato difficile, sapere di aver perso anche sua figlia era stato un colpo al cuore.</p><p>"Se te lo avessi detto cosa sarebbe successo? Mi avresti implorato di restare? Avresti evitato di dirmi che mi hai usato e fatto perdere sette anni della mia vita, trattandomi come ripiego?" Caroline scosse la testa incredula e lanciò uno sguardo velenoso a Klaus. La ferita non si era rimarginata e purtroppo pensava che non l'avrebbe mai fatto.</p><p>"Probabilmente hai ragione non ti avrei lasciata andare e sapendo come sei andata via, avrei tenuto i miei dubbi per me. Sei tu che mi hai detto che volevi assoluta sincerità nella coppia e non osare pensare che sei stata un ripiego o che ti abbia usato" esclamò Klaus furente.</p><p>"Sincerità nella coppia consiste nel fare sesso con un'altra persona? Evitarmi per settimane? O lasciarmi perchè volevi stare con qualcun altro?" la retoricità della domanda di Caroline non si perse alle orecchie di Klaus, ma l'ibrido capì che nulla di quello che avrebbe detto, avrebbe fatto cambiare idea.</p><p>"Caroline avevo il diritto di sapere della gravidanza. Ti sarei stato accanto, l'avremmo affrontata insieme" cambiare discorso e cercare di far tornare il discorso ad un punto di incontro, erano i due propositi di Klaus.</p><p>Caroline scosse la testa "Non volevo la tua pietà Klaus. Non volevo che ti sentissi costretto a starmi accanto come stai tentando di fare ora. Non ho bisogno di te, mia figlia non ha bisogno di te. Sono stata male settimane, e se ti fossi degnato di non passare la notte con un'altra donna, se non mi avessi evitato come se fosse colpa mia se la tua ex ragazza fosse tornata in vita, se non mi avessi trattata come una fottuta estranea per paura di ferire i suoi sentimenti, probabilmente te ne saresti accorto". Klaus sentì le parole arrivargli addosso come proiettili e sapeva che non aveva scuse e non poteva difendersi. "Avrei potuto dirlo a Freya, aveva visto che non stavo bene una mattina, ma stupidamente volevo dirlo prima a te. Ero venuta da te a dirti che ero incinta e non sapevo come fosse possibile, e con quel maledetto udito lo avresti dovuto aver sentito anche tu, e tu mi hai lasciato. Eri confuso, amavi un'altra donna, te la scopavi mentre ero a casa semisvenuta nel letto" strillò Caroline, le lacrime che le rigavano il volto. Stava tirando fuori tutto quello che per per 14 lunghi mesi aveva tenuto dentro "E nonostante fossi lontano, a causa tua ho quasi perso il bambino. Quindi non ti permetto di venire qui e criticare me, i miei amici, la mia famiglia, quando l'unico responsabile della tua infelicità sei tu".</p><p>Klaus ascoltò in silenzio il suo sfogo, sia perchè non sapeva cosa dire o come ribattere, sia perchè si sentiva sporco. Caroline aveva ragione ad odiarlo, aveva ragione a pensare di lui le peggiori cose. L'idea che aveva quasi perso il bambino dopo quello che le aveva detto gli spezzò il cuore. Voleva uccidere, mutilare, voleva trasformarsi e sentire ogni osso del suo corpo rompersi, perchè meritava di soffrire almeno il doppio della sofferenza che aveva passato Caroline. Aveva sbagliato ad allontanarsi da lei e poteva accusare Elijah, dargli la colpa per i suoi consigli non richiesti, ma in verità era lui l'unico colpevole. Caroline non meritava di passare quello che aveva passato, non meritava il trattamento che lui le aveva riservato, non meritava di sentirsi un fottuto ripiego di Cami, quando Cami era stata il vero ripiego di Caroline. Provò ad avvicinarsi a lei mentre cercava di calmarsi e asciugarsi le lacrime, ma fece un significativo passo indietro e allungò la mano per fermarlo. Sicuramente non voleva nemmeno il suo conforto, perchè pensava fosse pietà. E aveva deciso di andare via scoperta la gravidanza perchè non voleva che lui stesse con lei per il bambino, perchè ancora una volta non aveva permesso a nessuno di calpestare la sua dignità, così come non avrebbe voluto che lui fosse incastrato in un rapporto infelice. Sempre così maledettamente altruista e insicura di quello che valeva veramente.</p><p>Klaus stava per chiederle dove li lasciava questo, quando la porta della pensione si aprì e un uomo che non aveva mai visto varcò la soglia. "Che cos'è successo bellissima?" chiese un vampiro con voce accentata, che lo guardava con sospetto.</p><p>"Va tutto bene Enzo, perchè sei qui?" chiese Caroline cercando di usare una voce normale e nascondere le lacrime.</p><p>"Pensavo che dovessi portare fuori a cena te e Lizzie, riccioli d'oro" le fece notare il britannico, usando ancora una volta quegli epiteti fastidiosi che Klaus non permetteva a nessuno di usare con la sua donna.</p><p>"Mi dispiace me n'ero dimenticata. Damon ha portato via Lizzie poco fa" spiegò Caroline mentre Enzo iniziava a collegare i punti, spostando lo sguardo tra Caroline e Klaus.</p><p>"Tu devi essere il bastardo che le ha spezzato il cuore, l'ha miracolosamente messa incinta e ora si è sicuramente stancato della fidanzata morta" gli disse con arroganza Enzo, mentre Caroline gli metteva una mano sulla spalla per tentare di frenare la sua rabbia, e salvargli la vita conoscendo il temperamento dell'ibrido.</p><p>"E sentiamo tu chi saresti? Perchè ti potrei uccidere su due piedi solo per avermi rivolto la parola. E per tua informazione non mi sono stancato della mia ex tornata dai morti, perchè l'unica donna che amo si trova al tuo fianco. Non che siano affari tuoi comunque" rispose acido Klaus e Caroline giurò che era iniziata una sfida tra maschi alpha quando li vide scambiarsi sguardi significativi.</p><p>"Smettila di minacciare Enzo. E in ogni caso conosci benissimo Enzo, penso di averti parlato di lui" sbottò Caroline voltandosi verso Klaus, senza staccare le mani dalla spalla di Enzo. In sette anni non si erano mai incontrati, ma Enzo prima di diventare uno stronzo e consegnarla agli eretici, era stato suo amico ed era lui ad averla trovata nel cottage insieme  Damon. Caroline ignorò il fatto che Klaus la definisse l'unica donna che amava, anche perchè sapeva benissimo che Cami facesse ancora parte della sua vita. Rebekah non era stata molto sottile mentre insultava la donna.</p><p>"Credo di essermi perso esattamente come da amico folle di Damon, sia diventato quello che porta a cena te e mia figlia" le fece presente Klaus serrando la mascella, mentre Caroline se possibile s'infuriava ancora di più. Tolse la mano dalla spalla di Enzo e andò dritta verso Klaus, prima di spingerlo violentemente indietro e farlo cadere dieci metri più in là.</p><p>"Tu non hai alcun diritto di giudicare con chi esco e con chi non esco, non hai il diritto di criticare i miei amici o le persone che frequenta Lizzie, non hai il diritto di esprimere giudizi non richiesti e soprattutto non hai il diritto di stare qui. Quindi qualunque cosa tu sia venuto a fare a Mystic Falls, ti conviene fare le valigie e tornare a New Orleans, dove la donna che apparentemente non ami ti sta aspettando nel tuo letto" ringhiò furiosa con le zanne di fuori.</p><p>"Caroline è mia figlia, voglio far parte della sua vita" sbottò furioso Klaus.</p><p>"Notizia flash Klaus, a nessuno interessa cosa vuoi o cosa non vuoi. Dovrai passare sul mio cadavere prima di rivederla. Adesso vattene" gli urlò Caroline di rimando senza dargli possibilità di replica. Prese Enzo per un braccio e lo trascinò fuori di lì.</p><p>Klaus restò a terra incredulo. La rabbia di Caroline se l'era aspettata ma faceva leva sul buon cuore che aveva e sul fatto che non avrebbe mai permesso a sua figlia di crescere senza padre. A quanto pare si sbagliava. E poi lo colpì con maggior forza il fatto che quel britannico facesse parte della sua vita. Odiava l'idea di un altro uomo che la toccava. Odiava l'idea che Caroline fosse andata avanti, nonostante ne avesse tutto il diritto. Odiava l'idea che Enzo potesse diventare il futuro padre della loro bambina. Incredulo e distrutto si sollevò e si guardò intorno. Era pieno di cose per bambini e si rese conto che aveva perso sei mesi di vita della sua bambina, sei mesi che non gli potevano essere restituiti, sei mesi che la sua stupidità gli aveva fatto perdere e ora sei mesi potevano diventare anni.</p><p>Xxxxxx</p><p>Caroline aveva immaginato un combattimento e aveva immaginato che lei e Klaus si sarebbero urlati addosso, ma non aveva immaginato che sarebbe finita così. Si era quasi convinta a dargli la possibilità di vedere sua figlia una volta ogni tanto prima che tirasse fuori le stronzate da maschio alpha. Come se lui potesse veramente giudicarla. Dio lei ed Enzo erano amici, Enzo stava con Bonnie e la cena comprendeva anche la strega, non che fossero affari di Klaus. Ma lui non aveva il diritto di arrabbiarsi, giudicare o volere qualcosa. Non poteva avere pretese, non poteva avere richieste, non poteva giudicare nessuno nè tanto meno essere geloso. Lei era una donna libera da più di un anno e se non fosse stata così spezzata, avrebbe sicuramente cercato qualcuno.</p><p>Rebekah aveva origliato il combattimento e si chiese come Caroline avesse potuto dedurre che Camille e Klaus fossero una cosa. Quindi quando la bionda era andata via, l'aveva seguita per parlarle. "Caroline" la richiamò per farla fermare.</p><p>"Va via Bekah, non ho veramente bisogno di sentirti difendere Klaus" sbottò irritata la bionda, mentre Rebekah alzava gli occhi al cielo.</p><p>"Non sono qui per difendere mio fratello, volevo solo capire cosa ti ha fatto pensare che Nik abbia qualcosa con Camille" Rebekah si mise le mani sui fianchi e aspettò che la bionda le desse una risposta.</p><p>"Non dorme nel mio letto, o forse non lo faceva mentre eri a New Orleans, ma non è il motivo per cui Hayley ha portato via Hope?" ribattè Caroline piccata. Nessuno le aveva ben spiegato cosa stesse accadendo a New Orleans, ma non era una sciocca e sapeva fare due più due.</p><p>"Si quattordici mesi fa. Ma per rispondere alla tua domanda, Klaus ha praticamente ucciso Camille tempo fa. La usava come terapista e amica, nulla di più. Kol l'ha salvata e se dovesse far rivedere la sua faccia, Nik ucciderà Davina e gli unici parenti lontani che le sono rimasti". Caroline sbarrò gli occhi per la sorpresa, ma scrollò rapidamente le spalle.</p><p>"Non è affar mio. Potrebbe essere Camille o chiunque, non cambia quello che ha fatto" le disse con voce atona.</p><p>"Ma è suo padre Caroline, non puoi fargli questo" tentò di farla ragionare l'originale. Ma Caroline le fece una risata amara, la scansò e andò via.</p><p>Se non avesse avuto i suoi amici, probabilmente avrebbe potuto pensare di far conoscere Lizzie a suo padre, ma lei non era sola, e se non era sola nemmeno Lizzie lo era, quindi non aveva bisogno di Klaus Mikealson come padre. Lei e Lizzie non avevano bisogno dell'ibrido originale nella loro vita. Quindi ora si sarebbe ricomposta e avrebbe raggiuto Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Enzo e Lizzie, perchè nessuno avrebbe rovinato la loro serata.</p><p>Xxxxxx</p><p>Erano passati cinque settimane dal combattimento alla pensione tra Caroline e Klaus, e il vampiro fu sorpreso di non aver più rivisto la faccia dell'ibrido. Così come non aveva avuto notizie dalla famiglia originale. Solo Rebekah reclamava almeno due ore a settimane con Lizzie, per il resto ci fu un piacevole silenzio. Rebekah le aveva detto della scoperta di Freya sulla natura della gravidanza, e Caroline fu delusa nel non aver ricevuto nemmeno una sua chiamata. Sapeva che era ipocrita da parte sua pretenderlo, soprattutto se si considera che era stata lei a scomparire e a volere i Mikealson lontani dalla sua vita. Ma Freya era più simile a Rebekah di quanto pensasse, salvo per l'orgoglio e l'accettazione delle scelte altrui, che erano sicuramente più accentuate rispetto alla vampira originale.</p><p>Freya si era tirata fuori dal giro e aveva deciso di non far parte delle loro vite, perchè era quello che lei aveva chiesto. Ma sicuramente uno dei motivi per cui non si era presentata, era dovuto al fatto che era ferita e Caroline si sentì terribilmente in colpa. Freya non aveva avuto una famiglia per un millennio, e Caroline la stava privando nuovamente di una fetta di essa. Voleva chiamarla, spiegarsi e scusarsi, ma Rebekah l'aveva informata che aveva smesso di rispondere alle sue chiamate e che era meglio darle spazio.</p><p>Quando Tyler entrò nella pensione, Caroline si riscosse dai suoi pensieri, ma il viso teso del suo amico la preoccupò. "Cosa succede Ty?".</p><p>"Perchè non mi hai detto che Klaus era tornato a Mystic Falls?" le chiese a bruciapelo cogliendola di sorpresa.</p><p>"Perchè è stato settimane fa ed è andato via la stessa sera" scrollò le spalle Caroline. "Perchè questa domanda?". Caroline pensava che il suo silenzio significava che fosse andato via, e quello era anche il motivo per cui Lizzie era attualmente con Rebekah, Caroline si fidava della bionda e sapeva che non l'avrebbe tradita.</p><p>"L'ho visto alla villa insieme a Rebekah" Tyler si sedette sulla poltrona e le lanciò uno sguardo significativo, mentre la mente di Caroline iniziava a mettere insieme i pezzi.</p><p>"In che senso lui è a Mystic Falls e vive con Rebekah?" urlò balzando in piedi. Se Klaus era con Rebekeha significava solo che non era con Rebekah che Lizzie passava le sue due ore settimanali, ma con Klaus. Quel grandissimo stronzo l'aveva fatta franca ancora una volta.</p><p>"Vuoi che venga con te?" le chiese Tyler mentre Caroline cercava le chiavi dell'auto nella borsa.</p><p>"No, vado sola" rispose bruscamente. Se c'era una cosa che voleva evitare era una lotta tra maschi alpha, e sapeva quello che Tyler aveva fatto ad Hayley ed Hope, quindi Klaus era legittimato a volerlo morto.</p><p>Nel giro di dieci minuti raggiunse la villa dall'altra parte della città e senza nemmeno bussare alla porta entrò come una furia. Aguzzò l'udito e andò al piano di sopra quando sentì il gorgoglio di Lizzie. Tutto si aspettava quando spalancò la porta attraverso la quale filtrava il suono, meno che una stanza per neonati perfettamente arredata e Klaus intendo a cambiare il pannolino sporco di Lizzie.</p><p>"Suppongo che Tyler Lockwood sia corso da te a spifferarti la verità" esclamò Klaus con la voce carica di disprezzo, mentre agganciava il body di Lizzie e le sistemava il vestito.</p><p>Caroline aprì e chiuse la bocca non sapendo cosa dire. Era arrabbiata e furiosa con Rebekah per averla ingannata, con Stefan per averla aiutata e con Klaus per tutto quello che aveva fatto, ma vederlo alle prese con Lizzie le fece stringere il cuore. Non c'era un secondo fine, si stava semplicemente occupando di lei di nascosto per passare del tempo con sua figlia. E questo la portava ad odiarlo ancora di più.</p><p>"Pensavo di averti detto che non voglio che tu faccia parte della vita di Lizzie" esclamò dopo che Klaus ebbe preso Lizzie in braccio e si era voltato verso di lei in cerca di risposta.</p><p>"E io pensavo di averti detto che volevo vedere mia figlia e non perdermi altri momenti della sua vita" rispose l'ibrido tenendo la bambina tra le braccia.</p><p>Caroline sospirò esasperata "Non è giusto" sibilò arrabbiata.</p><p>"Mi odi amore e lo capisco. Hai ragione a volermi fuori dalla tua vita, ma non allontanarmi da lei" le chiese con gli occhi lucidi e il cuore in mano. "Non farla crescere senza padre, non farle pagare un mio errore" continuò mentre i suoi occhi la supplicavano di ascoltarlo.</p><p>Caroline chiuse gli occhi e distolse lo sguardo. Voleva prendere Lizzie e andare via, ma vederla felice tra le braccia di Klaus mentre gli tirava i riccioli, senza che suo padre emettesse un suono, era straziante. Era suo padre. Lei lo odiava ma era il padre di Lizzie. Elena aveva ragione quando le diceva che Lizzie un giorno le avrebbe rinfacciato di averle portato via un padre, e la paura che sua figlia potesse odiarla era più forte dell'odio che provava verso Klaus. Sospirò e aprì gli occhi, mentre incrociava due paia di occhi blu che la fissavano in attesa.</p><p>"Due ore a settimana, non puoi portarla a New Orleans, nè puoi farle incontrare nessuno senza il mio consenso. Sarà sempre Rebekah a portarla da te e a riportarla indietro, e non voglio più vedere la tua faccia" aggiunse quando lo vide rilassarsi sollevato.</p><p>Klaus era rimasto sorpreso quando Rebekah aveva accettato di fargli vedere Lizzie, e lo era stato ancor di più quando li lasciava da soli per consolidare il loro legame padre-figlia. Aveva mandato una foto della bambina a Freya e una ad Hope, perchè sapeva che nè Elijah nè Kol meritavano un tale gesto visti i loro trascorsi con Caroline. Aveva cercato di essere discreto e non farsi scoprire, perchè sapeva che Caroline aveva tutto il diritto di odiarlo e di volerlo fuori dalla sua vita. E quando Tyler Lockwood aveva visto lui e Rebekah allenarsi nei boschi dietro la villa, immaginava che presto tutta la banda avrebbe scoperto la verità. Non che Stefan non ne fosse a conoscenza, visto che lui e sua sorella passavano del tempo insieme mentre lui era con Lizzie, ma non lo aveva detto a Caroline.<br/>
Alle parole del piccolo e forte vampiro davanti a sè, abbozzò un sorriso e un cenno di gratitudine. Era un gesto distensivo, che non significava perdono e non significava che lei era disposta a farlo partecipe della sua vita, ma gli dava almeno la possibilità di vedere sua figlia crescere. Caroline era una perla troppo preziosa per lui, e lui non aveva saputo trattarla e rispettarla come meritava. Era una regina, nata per governare e stare al centro degli esseri soprannaturali, ed erano la bontà e la sua misericordia a renderla tale.</p><p>"Grazie Caroline" le disse grato dopo un lungo silenzio, ma Caroline non lo degnò di risposta e prese Lizzie dalle sue braccia e la portò via. </p><p>La vampira tentò di ignorare l'effetto che aveva avuto il tocco di Klaus su di lei, mentre prendeva Lizzie e mentre andava fuori dalla villa potè sentire lo sguardo bruciante di Klaus dietro la sua testa. Caroline sperò solo che permettere a Lizzie di stare con suo padre fosse la scelta giusta, perchè fin troppe scelte sbagliate le avevano accompagnate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>14 Mesi Dopo la partenza di Caroline, ma il capitolo inizia con il continuo dello scorso capitolo, per avere una riappacificazione tra Rebekah e Caroline.<br/>Spero che il capitolo vi piaccia, è senza dubbio il più difficile che io abbia scritto sino ad ora ed è pieno di tanti avvenimenti, motivo per cui è il più lungo.<br/>Tra me e la laurea manca solo la tesi, quindi cercherò di finire velocemente questa storia, perchè sono già abbozzate varie long che spero seguirete come avete seguito questa. Grazie mille per avermi dato la vostra opinione.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>